


Four Lives, Four Worlds: Gundam 00 Era

by SailorStar9



Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Gundam 00
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alleujah and Ami are Siblings, Alleujah and Ami are the last of the Peacecraft bloodline, Gen, Guardian Core Trinity Siblings, Gundam Wing References, Gundam Wing techology, Reincarnated Mizuno Ami, technology from Gundam SEED/SEED Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 47,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStar9/pseuds/SailorStar9
Summary: The 'Gundam 00' Book of the 'Four Lives, Four Worlds' series: in which Satoshi gets reborn as Tieria Erde and Faheem Kamal is reborn as Setsuna F. Seiei. Mizuno Ami is reborn as Sasha Peacecraft under the alias Anina Levin. Allelujah Haptism is Sasha's elder brother and the official heir to the Peacecraft bloodline. The Trinity siblings will a lot less blood-thirsty and trigger-happy than in canon.
Relationships: Allelujah Haptism/Marie Parfacy, Ami & Gundam Meisters, Siblings Allelujah & Ami, Tieria/Ami
Series: Four Lives, Four Worlds [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759492
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After dealing with the Present Day Era, we fast-forward to the Gundam 00 Era of this series. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?
> 
> Pairings: Allelujah/Marie, Lockon(Jr.)/Anew in Season Two. Tieria/Sasha in-between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Around 216 years before the first military intervention by Celestial Being...

A darkened room was shown onscreen and a dim lamp was lit, showing the figures of Aeolia Schenberg and Lord Peacecraft, both seated on posh armchairs with a bottle of whiskey and two shot glasses between them.

“Aeolia-shisou, what is this?” Lord Cahal Peacecraft inquired when Aeolia handed him a passkey in the shape of a single-winged thumb-drive.

“The passkey to the final three levels of the VEDA supercomputer.” Aeolia answered. “Cahal-kun, I know I would not live to see my ideals come into fruition. That is why, it will be up to you and your descendants to implement my plan of complete eradication of war.”

“But, Aeolia-shisou, the Peacecrafts are always pacifists.” Cahal protested. “This plan you're putting forward goes against our ideals.”

“Believe me, Cahal-kun, there _will_ come a time where either you or your descendants will have to fight in order to protect what is important.” Aeolia advised. “Keep the passkey. I trust you.”

* * *

Time passes, about sixteen years before the first military intervention by Celestial Being...

In the nursery of the Peacecraft mansion on the Russian Moskva Space Colony, some 500 million kilometers from the Gundam manufacturing Krung Threp Space Colony, a three-year-old Daithí Peacecraft peered over the cot where his baby sister laid asleep.

The two-month-old Sasha Peacecraft fluttered her eyes open and looked at her older brother. Babbling, she reached up her hands to grab the heterochormia-eyed boy's index finger.

* * *

Close to ten years before the first military intervention by Celestial Being...

The Russian Moskva Space Colony was under attack by the combined forces of the Human Reform League and the Advanced European Union.

“Daithi-nii!” Sasha shouted, reaching for her elder brother, the VEDA passkey was hung around her neck with both Peacecraft siblings were being split apart by their own personal group of servants, as each group headed out to separate escape routes.

“Keep calm, Sasha!” Daithí shouted back as he was ushered out of the burning mansion. “I will find you!”

Little did the siblings know, that would be the last they would see of the other until nine years later.

All it took was  _three_ hours for the entire population of three and a half million of civilians living in Russian Moskva Space Colony to be massacred down the the last infant and another thirty minutes for the entire Space Colony to be completely destroyed by the mines planted on the exterior and interior of the Space Colony prior the massacre.


	2. Trinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

With three of the four Gundams captured in the Taklamakan Desert operation and Gundam Exia pinned back Ail's Agrissa, a red laser beam shot down on the Agrissa's neck.

“What the...” Ali was forced to eject from his unit.

“Is that...” Setsuna recovered from the electric shock to look up at the Gundam Throne Drei hovering above him.

“What the hell...” Ali hissed.

“You still alive?” Nena Trinity asked. “Hey, Exia pilot, are you okay in there?”

“Who are you?” Setsuna was shocked.

“Nena Trinity.” Nena answered. “And I'm just like you, a real Gundam Meister.”

“You're another... Gundam Meister?” Setsuna gaped. “And what's your machine?”

“Gundam Throne Unit Three.” Nena chuckled. “Throne Drei.”

“Unit Three...?” Setsuna echoed.

“That's right.” Nena confirmed. “My big brothers are the pilots of Unit One and Unit Two. And right about now...”

* * *

With Virtue and Patrick's Hellion squad...

“All machines, stay in formation.” Patrick instructed, his squad having captured Gundam Virtue in a cube of vibration shields. “We'll carry the Gundam to HQ like this. And I, Patrick Colasour, was in charge of everything. That's right.” he grinned. “The Colonel won't be able to resist me if I get her a Gundam.”

Just then, Patrick's Enact was blasted by Johann Trinity's Gundam Throne Elns, the red laser beam sliced the mobile suit into half. Another three more shots shot down the Enacts maintaining the vibration shield and freeing Virtue.

“What now...” Tieria muttered, having recovered from getting electrocuted.

“Targeted Team Hellion, confirmed destroyed.” Johann reported. “Continuing mission.”

“That light, is it...” Tieria frowned.

* * *

With Kyrios and Sergel's squad...

“All machines, don't let your guard down.” Sergel ordered his squad as they dragged Kyrios across the sand. “The Winged One could go wild again.”

_This is the Gundam that attacked the Super Human Institute and killed my comrades._ Soma recognized Kyrios. _But why? You're on one of us. What's this pressure I'm feeling?_ Suddenly, she sensed an unusually powerful sensation.

“Enemy attack?” Sergel wondered, Micheal Trinity's Gundam Zwei descended from the sky and let his GN Fangs loose and attacked the Tieren squad. “What weapons are those?” he asked, the squad splitting up and the aged veteran attacked the flying Fangs.

“These aren't missiles.” Soma realized.

“The other teams failed to intercept them?” Sergel wondered, his troops, minus Soma's Tieren, was systemically annihilated by the flying Fangs.

“That's the machine there.” Soma looked up at Gundam Zwei, the Fangs returning back to the Gundam's back.

“Gundam Throne Unit Two, Gundam Zwei.” Micheal announced. “Micheal Trinity, Tieren Squad, exterminating. Fly, my Fangs!” he released his Fangs to take out Sergel and Soma's units.

* * *

With Dynames and Graham's Over Flag squad...

“We're under attack!” Graham realized, when Johann took out Randy's unit.

“Randy's down.” Stuart shouted.

“Scatter!” Graham ordered once Stuart was shot down.

“With that kind of range, this is no normal weapon.” Daryl noted.

“I didn't think they had anymore of those damned machines.” Graham hissed. “No one told us, Gundams.”

“Our formation has been torn to pieces.” Graham told the remaining of his squad. “We're falling back.”

“Who was that?” Lockon wondered. “What is that machine?” he frowned when Gundam Elns came into view. “Haro, you know what that is?”

“No data.” Orange Haro chirped. “No data.”

“Looks like I made it just in the nick of time.” Johann greeted his fellow team leader.

“Who are you?” Lockon asked.

“I am the Gundam Meister of Throne Elns.” Johann answered. “Johann Trinity.”

“Your name's Johann Trinity?” Lockon echoed.

“My brother and sister have already headed out to rescue your Meister allies.” Johann informed.

“What do you mean?” Lockon inquired.

“Johann-nii.” Nena popped up on screen. “I've completed my mission here.”

“I see.” Johann nodded and the eldest Trinity sibling opened contact to their commander. “We await your further orders, hime.”

Anina Levin, dressed in a white thigh-length dress, appeared on screen. “Have Nena disperse GN particles over the maximum area.” the gray-eyed female instructed. “Pass this message to the other pilots; they are to leave this airspace at once.”

“Roger that, Princess.” Nena winked. “Let's go, Haro.” she told the purple Haro.

“At once!” Purple Haro chirped. “At once.”

“GN particles, maximum dispersal!” Nena activated Gundam Drei's stealth field, emitting a flood a of red GN particles into the air.

“All that light...” Setsuna was shocked at the mass area the stealth field covered.

“Are those really GN particles?” even Lockon was stunned.

“What's going on here?” Allelujah gaped.

“That's our Nena.” Micheal grinned.

“The dispersal area is huge...” Tieria gawked.

* * *

In the commander center...

“New Gundams suddenly appeared?” Kati was shocked by the unexpected turn of events.

“Yes, madam.” the radar officer reported. “Due to these reinforcements, our forces failed to acquire the Gundams.”

“They failed?” Kati echoed. “How could this happen?”

“Colonel.” another officer started. “I'm seeing a dramatic increase in the cut-off points for the comm links.”

“How could this happen?” Kati slammed a fist on the table. “Are you saying these machines have the ability to scatter those special particles over a much larger area?”

* * *

After retreating to their meet-up point...

“Good work, the three of you.” Anina greeted the Trinity siblings. “Now,” she finished her email to the Ptolemy. “How about we set up a meeting with the other Meisters?”

“Agreed.” Johann nodded.

* * *

In space...

“We're not too far from the rendezvous point.” on board the camouflaged _Infinity_ , Johann turned to the Trinity's commander.

“So, do you think they'll show up, Princess?” Nena asked.

“They'll be there.” Anina assured. “If they're really are Gundam Meisters, they will be curious and want to learn everything they can about us and the Gundam Thrones.”

“I see them.” Nena pointed.

“Haro, release the Mirage Colloid.” Anina instructed.

“Understood.” Purple Haro chirped. “Understood.”

“Then, let us go meet them, our fellow Gundam Meisters.” Johann stated.


	3. Assault of the Thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 1 out, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“They're also different from the first and second generation.” Sumeragi noted. “These Gundams don't exist in VEDA's databanks.”

“Do machines like that exist out there?” Christina asked.

“We know they exist.” Lockon confirmed. “We all saw them with out own eyes.”

“Plain as day.” Orange Haro chirped. “Plain as day.”

“They certainly do resemble Gundams and there are at least three that we know of.” Tieria admitted.

“Their solar reactors are different, but they emit what appears to be GN particles.” Allelujah pointed out.

“And so, you were saved by those Gundams?” Lasse inquired.

“Yeah.” Lockon answered. “One of the pilots said over the communication lines that they were Gundam Meisters.”

“And as they left, they sent us the data for these coordinates in space.” Tieria added.

“What are their objectives?” Allelujah wondered.

“Maybe they're coming to say hello.” Lichtendahl suggested. “I mean, we're kind of like the veterans here.”

“Could it be a trap?” Christina pondered.

“They saved Setsuna and the other Meisters, didn't they?” Lasse reminded.

“That's true, but...” Christina trailed.

“We'll know when we meet them.” Sumeragi halted all arguments. “Let's go and meet these new Gundam Meisters.”

“The optical sensors have just picked up an incoming object.” Feldt reported.

“Put it on the main monitor.” Sumeragi instructed. “Feldt, get Exia ready to launch. Chris, I want you to scan that ship.”

* * *

In the _infinity..._

“Someone's peeking.” Purple Haro chirped. “Someone's peeking. You okay with that? You okay with that?”

“They merely being cautious with us.” Anina assured. “Let them do as they wish. Haro, please send the technical specifications of the _Infinity_ over.”

“Understood.” Purple Haro responded. “Understood.”

“Now, shall we get going?” Anina smiled at the Trinity siblings.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“There's no doubt about it.” Christina confirmed. “That approaching ship is definitely emitting GN particles.”

“Are you serious?” Lichtendahl gaped.

“Confirming there are four GN Drives on board.” Christina added.

“I told you.” Tieria growled.

“But how did they acquire solar reactors?” Allelujah mused.

“This is...” Christina blinked when the _Infinity's_ specifications appeared on her screen. _“_ Sumeragi-san.”

“Supply Support Ship: FFMH-G101 _Infinity_.” Sumeragi glanced over the detailed specifications of the incoming support ship.

“Look, the hatch is opening.” Lockon alerted the rest.

* * *

On board Thrones Eins...

“Micheal, Nena, hold on tight.” Johann told his siblings on his Gundam's palms. “You too, Princess.” he informed Anina who was in the cockpit with him.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“That's the machine we saw.” Lockon recognized the Thrones Eins.

“No mistake.” Orange Haro chirped. “No mistake.”

“Confirming visual signal from the mobile suit.” Christina reported. “They're requesting permission to land aboard the _Ptolemy_.”

“Reply that we grant permission.” Sumeragi instructed. “Also, cancel Exia's standby order. Send Setsuna into the briefing room.”

* * *

On board Thrones Eins...

“We have permission to land.” Johann confirmed. “Heading to _Ptolemaios_.”

* * *

By the side opening of the _Ptolemaios_...

“Thank you for giving us permission to come aboard your ship.” Johann started. “My name is Johann Trinity, the Meister of Thrones Eins.” he removed his space helmet.

“I'm Micheal Trinity, the Meister of Gundam Zwei.” Micheal pulled off his helmet.

“I'm Nena Trinity, the Meister of Gundam Drei.” Nena removed her helmet, winking.

“You're all very young.” Sumeragi gawked. “And you all have the same names...”

“That's because they're all related. All three of them are true siblings.” Anina explained. “Pleased to see you, I'm Anina Levin, technical commander of support ship, _Infinity_ , and creator of Battle Interface, _ZERO_.”

“Levin...” Sumeragi trailed. “Then, you're the deceased Councilor Levin's....”

“Daughter.” Anina nodded.

“Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san.” Orange Haro floated in.

“Nii-san?” Lockon echoed.

“I wanted to see you.” Orange Haro chirped. “I wanted to see you.”

“Otouto, otouto, otouto.” Purple Haro returned the greeting, the two mechanical robots circled each other.

“Anyway,” Sumeragi coughed to diffuse the otherwise hilarious situation. “Let's continue this conversation somewhere more appropriate.”

“Very well.” Anina nodded.

* * *

In the briefing room...

“I'd like to know why we have Gundams in your possession?” Sumeragi started.

“And why aren't those machines in VEDA's databanks?” Tieria pressed.

“Because your clearance levels aren't high enough.” Johann answered.

“Clearance levels?” Sumeragi was intrigued.

“I can't answer that.” Johann replied.

“Johann,” Anina spoke. “It's alright.”

“Princess, are you...” Micheal turned to the gray-eyed girl.

“I understand.” Johann relented. “What do you know of the Emancipation Day Massacre?”

“Isn't that...” Lockon trailed.

“The utter destruction of the Russian Moskva Space Colony...” Sumeragi gaped.

“The HRL and the AEU had only _one_ objective,” Johann stated. “The total extermination of the Peacecraft bloodline.”

“Unfortunately for them, they forgot that when terminating a bloodline, there's always _one_ who escapes.” Micheal snorted.

“Then, what does the Peacecrafts have to do with VEDA's clearance levels?” Tieria demanded.

“About 216 years ago, Aeolia Schenberg _entrusted_ the implementation of his Plan to the Peacecrafts.” Johann answered. “What is also kept secret is that VEDA has _ten_ levels, the top three restricted levels could only be accessed using the passkey Aeolia Schenberg gave to the Peacecraft family.”

“Then...” the _Ptolemaios_ crew turned to Anina.

A muted beep alerted Anina of an incoming message.

“Excuse me.” the sandy-blond girl nodded and exited the room.

“She's....” Lockon's eyes widened.

“The lone survivor of the massacre, Princess Sasha Peacecraft.” Johann nodded.

“Johann,” Anina reentered the briefing room. “Send a message to Karasu that I'm handing her a side Black Ops mission; she is to remove a _rat_. I'll be sending her the specifics after this.”

“Another _one_?” Nena gawked.

“Tactical Commander Sumeragi,” Anina turned to the older woman. “I'll need access to your VEDA Terminal.”

“Alright.” Sumeragi nodded. “Tieria.”

“Roger.” the purple-haired Innovator responded. “Follow me.”

* * *

In the VEDA Terminal...

Tieria watched on as Anina activated her Quantum Brain Waves after she inserted her passkey into the Terminal.

_Level Eight, open._ Anina was allowing the Terminal access to the top three levels of VEDA. _Level Nine, open. Level Ten, open._ _Done._ She removed her passkey and floated back up. “Here.” she handed Tieria a duplicate passkey. “This is a duplicate. You'll need this every time to access Levels Eight to Ten.”

“Why are you doing this?” Virtue's pilot frowned.

“Trust works both ways.” Anina replied. “That's all there is to it.”

* * *

In the briefing room...

“You think it's okay to just let them go?” Lockon asked his superior.

“Yo.” Ian entered the briefing room. :While you guys were chatting it up here, I was bust inspecting that Throne of theirs. All I have to say, that girl is _really_ Princess Sasha.”

* * *

In the _Infinity_...

“You have a new mission.” Anina informed the Trinity siblings.

“We have to show the world that the Peacecraft ideology still exists.” Johann stated.

* * *

Two days later, in the Union America's MSWAD Base...

“If my theory is correct,” Professor Ralph Elfman was typing up his report. “And the energy generation systems of the Gundams utilize topological defects, then everything would logically fall into place. It explains the small amount of Gundams and why they need more than two hundred years to develop them. Such an energy system could only be constructed in a Jovian environment. A hundred and twenty years ago,” he recalled. “There was that manned expedition to Jupiter. Was that project related to the development of Gundams? If that's the case, Aeolia Schenberg's true goal is not the eradication of war, but something else together. What just happened?” he turned to his computer screen which had suddenly turned off when the base's alarms also went off.

“Are those the new Gundams?” Billy hurried out of the mobile suit warehouse.

“We've reached the target point.” Johann informed his younger siblings. “Micheal, Nena, destroy only the mobile suit armories. I'll go extract the good Professor.”

“Roger.” Micheal and Nena saluted and Johann took off to the base's main tower.

Using one of his GN Beam Saber, Johann cut into the main tower. Opening his cockpit, he jumped out and entered Professor Elfman's office. “Professor Ralph Elfman, I assume.” the eldest Trinity sibling greeted. “Our Princess wants a word with you and has tasked me to bring you to her.”

“Captain, there are the three new ones.” Howard reported, the Over Flag squad closed in from the sky.

“I see them.” Graham responded. “Only the mobile suit armories are wiped out.” he frowned. “But why?”

“Graham,” Billy opened a communication link. “They have the Professor.”

“The target is acquired.” Johann informed. “Prepare to withdraw.”

“Understood.” Micheal and Nena answered.

“Howard, no.” Daryl warned Howard not to engage.

“I'll show you, Gundam.” Howard ignored the other pilot and activated his sonic blade. “This is the power of the Flag.” he clashed with Micheal who countered with his GN Buster Sword.

“Sorry, but I don't have time to deal with you.” Micheal sent in his GN Fangs which two of them shot their laser beams at the Over Flag's wrists, the explosion sending the Over Flag back.

“They left Howard alive?” Graham was surprised by the change of tactics. “But why?”

* * *

In the _Infinity_...

“It's been more than ten years, Professor Elfman.” Anina addressed the aged Professor. “How have you been?”

“You're...” Professor Elfman looked up from the cooled cup of black tea. “Princess Sasha...”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“They attacked an American military base?” Lockon was surprised when the report came in.

“For what reason?” Allelujah asked.

“It's not clear.” Sumeragi answered. “But they only destroyed the mobile suit armories; they even left the Flag pilot attacking them alive. VEDA reports that they had brought in Professor Ralph Elfman for questioning; as it turned out, he was the one who leaked the location of the Russian Moskva Space Colony to the AEU ten years ago. My guess, is that Sasha Peacecraft wants to know his reason, considering how well trusted Professor Elfman was to her grandfather.”


	4. The Aim of Peacemaker's Intents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 2 out, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Sometime later, above the airspace of AEU of Northern Italy...

After issuing an evacuation warning to their targeted area two hours prior, The Gundam Thrones coordinated their attack on the air and land forces of the military base, shooting down the the Flag unit attacking them by taking out its jet engines and disabling the ground Hellion forces by taking out their linear rifles. Gundam Eins then ended the armed intervention back destroying every armory warehouse in the base.

* * *

Outside the base's safety area...

“Those things...” one of the soldiers gaped at the speed the Gundam Thrones executed their mission. “They're demons!”

* * *

In a forest somewhere...

“This makes it their seventh armed intervention.” Lockon reviewed the latest news update. “They keep attacking military bases for no good reason. And they're only annihilating the armories. I'm not Allelujah, but it's as if I can hear all the evil intents in the world.”

“Any word from the Ptolemy?” Setsuna asked.

“They say to remain on standby.” Lockon responded. “Thanks to those guys, our operation plans have been completely ruined. I assume Sumeragi-san is busy furiously altering all her mission plans.”

“Are those the kind of things Gundams should be doing?” Setsuna wondered, looking at the repair bots that were fixing the Exia.

“Total disarmament, huh?” Lockon mused. “Now I see, this is how it is.”

“Lockon?” Setsuna turned to their unofficial team leader.

“I'm just remembering the ideology of the Peacecraft.” Lockon explained. “They've always advocated total pacifism. Perhaps this the Thrones' way to remind the masses that the Peacecraft ideals still lives.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“About those Thrones,” Ian started his report. “Their systems and armor are the same technology that ours do.”

“So, they're the same type.” Allelujah noted.

“But their GN Drives are different.” Christina pointed out.

“They're factually identical.” Ian corrected. “But the reactor core doesn't use a TD blanket. So, the operating time of the drive is limited. In other words, these are pseudo-solar reactors. But after the time limit runs out, they are able to switch to a secondary power source; two nuclear-fission drives, giving them close to four times the endurance of the solar reactors. Seriously, if it isn't because Tieria was given access to the restricted levels of VEDA, I won't have found out this much. The Throne's blueprints are located on Level Nine of VEDA.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios_ VEDA Terminal...

_Level Three clear._ Tieria was accessing VEDA via the Terminal. _Level Four, Level Five. Some of the data from Level Seven has been altered._ He realized. _I wonder what that data covered...._ “VEDA, connect me to Anina Levin.” he opened a communication window on the screen interface.

“Tieria Erde,” said blond girl drawled when her side of the communication screen came up. “I'd assume this isn't a social call. If this is about the data in Level Seven, I was the one who updated that. You _do_ realize you have access to the history log, right?”

“It'll take too long...” the purple-haired Innovator voiced.

“That's why I installed a filter program.” Anina deathpanned. “Use that. For the love of...” she bit back a curse and disconnected.

* * *

In the _Infinity_ 's VEDA Terminal...

“Taka, Tsuru.” Anina contacted two of her operatives. “I'm temporarily putting the two of you on protection detail.”

“Who's the target?” Tsuru's modified voice asked.

“Kinue Crossroad.” Anina replied. “I know she's been investigating into Aeolia Schenberg, but there are hints that she has suspicions about Laguna Harvey's involvement. Shadow her and protect her to your best ability.” 

“Understood.” both Taka and Tsuru responded and ended the connection.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...  
  


“So, what do we do now?” Ian asked after the meeting.

“We need to keep an eye on them while we learn as much as we can about them before we can determine their real intentions.” Sumeragi answered. “Then, we can devise a response.”

“Because their methods are different from ours, so we can't trust them entirely, huh?” Ian concluded.

* * *

In the Iowa munitions factory...

As per standard procedure, Gundam Eins had issued a two-hour evacuation warning to the Iris munitions factory before bombarding the manufacturing plants with its GN Beam Rifle. “An incoming machine.” Johann's radar indicated Graham's incoming Custom Flag. “And it's a fast one.”

“So, it _is_ one of the new models.” Graham closed in and fired on Gundam Eins.

“He's good.” Johann admitted, dodging the rapid fire.

“I don't care if your machine is better.” Graham sneered, pulling out one of his two sonic blades. “Today, I am beyond that.”

“What?” Johann was knocked back by the persistent Graham, who used the opening to pull out his second sonic blade. Johann blocked off the twin blades with his GN Shield, Graham using his sonic blade to swat away Johann's Bean Saber. Johann quickly retrieved his beam weapon and engaged Graham again. “That's impossible.” he gasped when Graham sliced off Gundam Eins' right arm. Leaving the detached arm and rifle to self-destruct, the eldest Trinity sibling retreated.

“What in the world...” Graham's attention was diverted to the civilian workers gathered on the outer boundaries of the destroyed munitions factory. “The workers... they're all safe? But why? What are your motives, Gundam?”

* * *

By a beach...

“Setsuna.” Lockon voiced. “It's Team Trinity. They went and did it again. They hit an Iris Corporation factory and as always, there are zero civilian causalities. Setsuna!” he called out to the Exia pilot who was striding back to the containment units.

* * *

Over the sea...

“I never thought there will be anybody out there who could possibly give you trouble.” Micheal was surprised, the Gundam Thrones were heading back to their relay point.

“Carelessness is the real enemy.” Nena chided.

“I'll take that to heart.” Johann spoke when his radar picked up a fast moving object heading towards them. “It's Gundam Exia.” he frowned when Exia came into view.

“Exia has located the targets.” Setsuna droned. “Proceeding to determine the three Gundam Throne units' true objective.”


	5. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 3 out, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“Another incoming?” Johann's radar picked up another mobile suit arriving into the airspace.

“Tieria Erde?” Setsuna noticed Virtue hovering beside him.

* * *

“Man, that unruly brat has a real knack of doing crazy things.” Lockon sighed, preparing to launch Dynames.

“Lockon, you didn't stop him.” Orange Haro chirped. “You didn't stop him.”

“You were spying on us?” Lockon chuckled. “Besides, I understand where Setsuna is going with this. He's trying to become a Gundam himself; a symbol of the eradication of war.”

“What will you do?” Orange Haro chirped. “What will you do?”

“Honestly, I'm ready to start shooting, depending on what they say.” Lockon admitted. “Here we go, Haro. Dynames, Lockon Stratos, launching.”

* * *

“Can the two of you hear me, Exia and Virtue's pilots?” Johann asked over the intercom. “We are doing this to eradicate war.”

“I know.” Setsuna replied. “I want to know just how you intend on going about to accomplish that.”

“I share the same sentiments.” Tieria cut in. “If the three of you are truly the envoys of the Peacecraft, then tell us about what Sasha Peacecraft's plans really are.”

“Very well.” Johann relented. “Let's wait for Dynames to arrive. Then, we talk.”

“I'm already here.” Lockon informed, flying in to side with his teammates.

“Just so you three know, the Princess always has a bleeding heart, for as long as we've known her.” Johann started. “One thing she hates more than war, is the weapons that _intensifies_ war.”

“So, that's why...” Lockon realized.

“The destruction of the ammunition manufacturing plants are among her main objectives.” Johann confirmed. “By destroying thr ammunition manufacturing plants, the world governments will be forced to acknowledge continuing to produce weaponry would be a heavy drain on their monetary resources.”

“And once the Central Banks realize that, every government will have to stop weaponry production.” Lockon concluded. “Seriously, that Princess of yours really knows where to hit to hurt the most, huh?”

“Another thing hime-sama advocates is transparent honesty.” Johann turned serious. “That is why we can't reveal the Princess' plans until every single Meister lays out their past, Neil Dylandy.”

“Bastard, you looked at my data.” Lockon hissed.

“The Princess has all of the Meisters' profile data by using VEDA.” Johann related. “Lockon, you became a Gundam Meister because you wanted revenge on some people and now one of them is right next to you. The KPSA was a rebel guerrilla group from the Republic of Krugis. Among them is an individual by the name of Soran Ibrahim, also better known as codename Setsuna F. Seiei. He was a member of the organization that killed your parents and younger sister and one of those you swore revenge against.”

* * *

On the Celestial Being's secret island base...

“Is that true, Setsuna?” Lockon interrogated the youngest of the Meisters. “Were you affiliated with the KPSA?”

“Yeah.” Setsuna admitted.

“And you're originally from Krugis?” Lockon pressed.

“Yeah.” Setsuna nodded.

_A child guerrilla soldier._ Tieria mused, leaning against a nearby tree.

“Lockon,” Setsuna started. “What Johann Trinity said...”

“It's the truth.” Lockon confessed. “Both my parents and younger sister were killed by the KPSA in an attack by a suicide bomber. It all began when the global restrictions on oil exports came into effect right after the solar power generation plan. They said we had to stop depending on fossil fuels to live our lives. But it was the Middle Eastern countries that suffered the most. The export restrictions crippled economies and the citizens were plunged into poverty. The poor turned to their God and opened their ears to His self-proclaimed spokesmen. They listened to despicable people who were seeking only power and wealth. And so, this led to the Solar Power Wars that would last for over twenty years. For those living in the land of God, it was a holy war, a selfish pretext. Of course, you can say the same thing about the UN and their export restrictions. But it wasn't God or religion that was at fault here. And neither was it the solar power generation system. But somehow, the world became twisted because of these things. I know that much, anyway. And I understand that you were just being used by KPSA, and that you were fighting a battle that you never wanted. But I was dragged into that twisted world and I lost my family.”

“Is that why you accepted the offer to become a Gundam Meister?” Tieria asked.

“Yeah, that's right.” Lockon replied. “And I realize that I'm a walking contradiction. Now, I'm doing the same things a terrorist does. Instead of cutting the chain of violence, I made the choice to fight back. Because I believe that, in order to prevent such tragedies from happening again, this world needs to be changed from its foundations. If I had an overwhelming power that could be a deterrent to the world...”

“A Gundam.” Tieria concluded.

“I'll accept my punishment for not stopping the killing, after I've changed the world.” Lockon confessed. “But before that, there is something I have to do.” he turned to Setsuna and aimed his gun at the younger Meister. “Setsuna, I want to shoot you so badly right now. Let me avenge my family. Let me settle this score.” he fired the shot, the bullet grazing past the motionless Setsuna.

“I remember, I used to believe in God.” Setsuna spoke. “I was forced to believe.” he corrected.

“And so, you think you're not responsible.” Lockon retorted.

“There is no God in this world.” Setsuna stated flatly. “I believed in God, and found out that He doesn't exist. All because of one man; the leader of KPSA, Ali al-Saachez. He was working for the PMCs in Moralia.”

“The private military companies?” Tieria echoed.

“First a guerrilla, then a mercenary?” Lockon frowned. “Is he some kind of war junkie?”

“On the battlefield of Moralia, I saw him again.” Setsuna admitted.

“That's why.” Tieria realized. “When you got out of your cockpit at that time.”

“I wanted to make sure that it was really him.” Setsuna remarked. “I wanted to know where his God was. And if there was no God inside him, all this time, I just...”

“So, Princess _was_ right on her money.” Johann spoke for the first time in the confrontation. “Ali al-Saachez; Sasha-hime did a psych evaluation on him a while back. All she had to say about him is this: _he's a damn schadenfreude, through and through._ ”

“And us Trinity know she right down _hates_ someone if she degrades to swearing the guy out.” Michael piped in.

“So, this is being human.” Tieria muttered.

“You know, I can send all of you an electronic copy of Sasha-hime's psych evaluation on Ali al-Saachez.” Johann offered. “Provided none of you mind reading through a fifteen page psychological analysis.”

“ _Fifteen_ pages?” Lockon gawked.

“Sasha-hime likes being _very_ thorough.” Johann explained.


	6. Blade of Reformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 4 out, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

At the UN assembly hall in New York...

“To counter the repeated acts of vicious terrorism perpetrated by Celestial Being, the Union, the Human Reform League, and the AEU will form a military alliance.” the reporter on site announced.

“We will conduct military action under the supervision of the United Nations for the purpose of destroying Celestial Being.” the alliance representative made the official statement.

* * *

With the _Ptolemaios_ Meisters situated on Earth....

“So, we've finally cleared the first stage of the plan.” Lockon noted. “Though, I'm a bit uneasy with the fact that it was the Trinity's actions that triggered this.”

“But, we still have a mystery.” Tieria pointed out. “The Trinities, according to Sasha Peacecraft's plans, inflicted serious damage to the military bases of many of these counties. In their condition, even if they united their armies, they couldn't have done anything about that. The public will only react with despair.”

“There's something else behind this.” Setsuna agreed. “A coded transmission from Sumeragi Lee Noriega.” he opened his communicator, the other two Meisters doing the same. “All Meisters are to return to the _Ptolemaios_ with their machines.”

“Okay, mission briefing.” Lockon informed. “Back to space.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“So, what do we do now?” Lasse asked, after Christina turned off the broadcast.

“We'll see what the UN does first.” Sumeragi answered.

“Knowing you, you've already made a forecast, right?” Ian guessed.

“In any event, we should prepare for whatever we can while we still have the time.” Sumeragi stated. “Ian, would you mind taking Lasse and picking up the GN Arms?”

“The GN Arms have been rolled out?” Lasse grinned as he exited the briefing room with Ian.

“Just one of them for now.” Ian added.

“The remaining members will help retrieve the Gundams that are coming up right now.” Sumeragi instructed.

* * *

The next day...

Outside Laguna Harvey's second home, Kinue Crossroad met up with the disguised Ali al-Saachez, and had taken a ride in the ruthless mercenary's car.

“It's a good thing hime had us shadow her.” Taka remarked, the two operatives landing soundlessly beside the gravely wounded Kinue who had been shot by Ali in a dark alleyway.

“I'll call the hospital.” Tsuru stepped off to make the call. “Taka, make sure she doesn't bleed to death. Hello...”

* * *

In space....

Both Alejandro and Ribbons were taking off in a shuttle from the Union's space station.

“Alejandro-sama, I really don't see the need for you to accompany me in person.” Ribbons remarked.

“This is information that you went out of your way to obtain.” Alejandro reminded. “I'd like to take a look at it myself. Besides, this has been an ardent wish of the Corner Family for a very long time.”

“Alejandro-sama, or rather, your whole family, I take it you've been planning to interfere with this project for many generations.”

“Exactly.” Alejandro grinned. “But as long as VEDA and the Peacecrafts existed, there was nothing we could do. And then, one day, purely by chance, an angel descended before me. I'm talking about you, Ribbons Almark.”

“I will repay you for taking me in and treating me so well.” Ribbons replied.

“But I didn't expect you to find the location of the main system.” Alejandro noted.

“I apologize that it took so long.” Ribbons voiced.

“Ribbons, you truly are my angel.” Alejandro declared.

* * *

In the Trinity's African base...

“Princess just sent us a coded message.” Johann informed his younger siblings. “Looks like Alejandro Corner took the bait. And it seems Ribbons Almark is with him.”

“That bastard...” Michael sneered. “He left us to die; if it wasn't for Sasha-hime...”

“Isn't it why we swore our loyalty to her?” Nena reminded, recalling the 'Vendetta Oath' Anina had sworn against the Corner Family once it was made known they were the one of the main instigators behind the Russian Moskva Space Colony massacre.

“Get ready to return to space.” Johann instructed.

* * *

On the _Infinity_...

Anina lounged in the commander's chair and contacted the team of assassin operatives she had monitoring the Corner Family. “Captain.” she voiced. “Commence 'Operation Interior Rat Betrayal'.”

“At once.” the squad leader responded.

Anina leaned back on the chair and let the rattling of the machine guns wash over her, indicating that the siege on the Corner Family estate has began. “And then there were None.” she whispered, knowing the effiency of her assassin squad.

* * *

On the  _Ptolemaios_ ...

“What's our situation?” Lockon asked, floating in with Setsuna and Tieria.

“No change as of yet.” Sumeragi replied.

“Team Trinity has just returned to the _Infinity_.” Allelujah supplied. “It appears Anina Levin summoned them back.”

“Sumeragi-san, we just received a coded message from Levin-san.” Christina reported.

“Feldt, open it.” Sumeragi instructed.

“Alejandro Corner intends to hijack Aeolia Schenberg's Plan and make himself ruler of the world.” Feldt read the decoded message. “It has been his Family's long-life ambition to bring the world under their heel. Now that he has the exact coordinates of VEDA's main system, he _will_ gain control of VEDA for his own purposes and this is something I cannot allow. I have included VEDA's coordinates in this message; it is entirely up to Sumeragi-san to determine your crew's next course of action. It matters not if the _Ptolemaios_ decides to aid us in this endeavor, as I have every intention to face Alejandro Corner directly, _in person_.”

“It's obvious what we should do.” Sumeragi told her crew. “Set course to the coordinates Anina Levin sent us.”

* * *

On the Moon's secret base...

“This way, Alejandro-sama.” Ribbons led Alejandro into VEDA's main system. Activating his quantum brain waves, he opened the door to reveal VEDA's true form; a large computer sphere.

“So, this is VEDA.” Alejandro crowed. “This is Aeolia Schenberg. And the system that is the heart of Celestial Being.”


	7. The Underlying Ruthlessness of the Peacecraft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 5 out, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

At the HRL Heaven's Pillar Terminal City's general hospital...

Saji, after inquiring about the operation theater from the reception counter, dashed down the hallways towards the operation theater, where Kinue's operation was still ongoing. “Was it the two of you who found my sister?” he turned to Taka and Tsuru.

“Saji Crossroad,” Taka started as he and Tsuru stood to leave. “Once Kinue Crossroad regains consciousness, inform her that if she values her life, she _is_ to to cease her investigations. Otherwise, she would not be as lucky the next time.”

“I understand...” Saji nodded.

* * *

Inside VEDA's mainframe...

“So, this is VEDA's mainframe.” Alejandro crowed. “This is Aeolia Schenberg, or rather the system that is the heart of Celestial Being's plans. Do you think you can do it, Ribbons?”

“Yes, but I would require some time.” Ribbons set to work.

“I don't mind.” Alejandro replied. “The Corner Family has waited over two hundred years for this moment.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_....

“Sumeragi-san, we are approaching the coordinates Levin-san sent us.” Christina reported.

“Bring up a visual.” Sumeragi instructed.

“So this is... VEDA's mainframe.” Tieria mumbled when an enlarged image of the outer shell of VEDA came on screen.

“Sumeragi-san, the _Infinity_....” Christina pulled out a smaller image of the supply support ship.

“They're already here.” Sumeragi noted. “Meisters, all of you are to go in and provide backup support.”

“Roger.” Lockon answered for his teammates.

“Lichty, prepare to dock.” Sumeragi added.

“Right.” Lichtendahl steered the _Ptolemaios_ close.

* * *

Inside VEDA...

“How is it coming along?” Alejandro asked.

“I've already cleared Level Five.” Ribbons replied. “I'm now starting to seize control of Level Six. “How about a little information update to pass the time?” he popped up a screen in front of Alejandro.

“Laguna Harvey seems to have completed distribution of the GN-Xs.” Alejandro read the pop-up screen. “And if that's the case, it means he's already played his part.”

“Are you certain about this, Alejandro-sama?” Ribbon asked.

“As long as the GN Drives remain, Celestial Being can be resurrected at any time.” Alejandro stated. “I admit, I'm a greedy man who wants it all. The Earth and Celestial Being, I want them both in my own way.”

“Then, it's a good thing I took steps to prevent that, didn't I, Alejandro Corner?” Anina voiced, entering VEDA's mainframe with the Trinitys.

“You're...” Alejandro turned.

With a single hand sign, Anina activated the pain parameters on the curse mark on Ribbons' forehead, setting it to the highest pain level and rendering the Innovator immobile. “Ten years ago, you were one of the main instigators of the Russian Moskva Space Colony massacre; all just to exterminate _one_ Family, _my_ Family. And now, ten years later, it's time for you to reap what you sowed.”

“Sasha Peacecraft...” Alejandro realized the young teenager before him and raised his handgun to eliminate his opposition, only to have Johann shoot the weapon away with his own pistol.

“Captain, status report.” Anina connected to her assassin squad leader.

“'Operation Interior Rat Betrayal' is a complete success.” the assassin reported. “All members of the Corner Family are exterminated to the last servant and the Corner estate is currently burning.”

“Thank you.” Anina responded and put the squad leader on loudspeaker. “You're on loudspeaker now, Captain. Please kindly repeat what you've just told me.”

“'Operation Interior Rat Betrayal' is a complete success.” the assassin repeated. “All members of the Corner Family are exterminated to the last servant and the Corner estate is currently burning.”

“You...” Alejandro was stunned.

“You have _no_ idea just how much you underestimated the Peacecraft.” Anina tsked. “You see, while we _do_ advocate total pacifism, we're not afraid to dirty our hands once provoked. The Peacecrafts have a tendency to kill off an entire family of one who had wronged us so that there’s no one else left to take revenge in the future. For your Family's part in attempting to destroy my Family, I have put _your_ Family to the sword and right now, you're truly the last of the Corners. With your death, it'll serve as a deterrent to the others, lest they try to follow your footsteps. Michael, take off his head.” she ordered the blade wielder. “Someone like him does not deserve a clean death.”

“With pleasure.” Michael grinned and whipped out a pair of rotating blades.

“And for you, Ribbons Almark.” Anina turned to the Innovator. “Do not presume that I do not know your hand in the destruction of the Russian Moskva Space Colony.”

“Sasha-sama, I...” Ribbons was recovering from the pain backlash from his curse mark.

“Nena, hold him down please.” Anina requested. “You're late.” she turned to VEDA's door and the four Meisters from the _Ptolemaios_ entered the mainframe.

“Sorry about that.” Lockon spoke. “Looks like the situation has been taken care of.”

“Almost.” Anina answered. “VEDA, Level Ten emergency lock-down.” in response, the green lights that laminated the panels turned red. “Transfer sole access to Sasha Peacecraft, the Trinitys and Tieria Erde. Terminate _all_ Innovator copies under the name Ribbons Almark and erase all copies of Ribbons Almark from the memory and data banks. Run anti-hacker and anti-virus programs.”

“The fact that a Peacecraft descendant has to enter this place to stop someone with evil intentions tells me that, unfortunately, the world has not turned out as I desired.” Aeolia Schenberg's image was showed on the panel in front of the group as he stated his last will. “So humans are still foolish. They still love war and they are guiding this world to destruction. But I still believe that humanity can save itself and wish to entrust it with the power to do so. This whole world and humanity must change no matter what. You possess the GN Drives, I have no way of knowing whether or not you inherited my ideals. But I wish to entrust you with my last hope, the full abilities of the GN Drive. I pray that you will continue fighting alongside the Peacecraft descendant, in order to attain true peace and eradicate war. Not for the sake of Celestial Being, but of your own will, together with your Gundams.”

“Understood.” Anina breathed. “VEDA, initiate Protocol: Trans-Am System!”

“Hime, what do I do with this?” Michael asked, having taken out Alejandro with his rotatory blades.

“I don't suppose any of you have a discrete way of dealing with bodies, do you?” Anina turned a sheepish grin at _Ptolemaios'_ Meisters.


	8. Path of Destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 6 out, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“Chris, access VEDA and bring up an image of the new mobile suits that were given to the United Nations Forces.” Sumeragi instructed. “Try and keep the data on our side.”

“I'm blocking it.” Christina assured. “Ready, Feldt?”

“Download complete.” Feldt spoke. “Bringing up visuals.”

“Those machines...” Lockon gaped as the various designs of the GN-Xs came up on screen.

“As I thought, they're equipped with pseudo solar reactors.” Sumeragi frowned.

“This is just great.” Anina muttered from a smaller screen frame, the _Infinity_ was docked beside the _Ptolemaios_. “How many are we talking here?”

“Thirty.” Feldt answered.

“Ten each of the world's superpowers, huh?” Anina mused.

“Anina,” Sumeragi spoke to her younger counterpart. “We'll have to discuss our co-opt battle plans after this.”

“Right.” Anina nodded.

“An enemy attack.” Christina reported when the radar indicated the enemy fleet.

“The fact that they are not detected by the E-sensor until now means...” Sumeragi trailed. “Meisters, get into battle stations. Christina, Feldt, get into your normal suits.” she took the commander's chair. “Anina...”

“Already ahead of you.” the blond girl responded. “Out. Trinities, prepare to launch.” she told the Trinity siblings. “Hilda, have the METEOR units on standby. Siemon, disengage from _Ptolemaios_.”

“All personnel, report to primary battle stations.” Sumeragi was barking out orders. “The enemy team is nineteen machines equipped with pseudo solar reactors. The enemy has found us. Emergency launch of the four Gundams from their containers. Intercept with Formation S-34. Coordinate with the three Thrones.”

“Enemy squad is now at 0130.” Feldt reported. “Containers open. Gundams, launching.”

“Everyone, formation S-34.” Lockon reminded and the four Gundams headed out. “Don't get your guard down.”

* * *

Near the _Ptolemaios_ ' airspace...

“I have a visual on the Gundam.” Howard reported. “They predicted we're going to attack? It appears they have a skilled commander.”

“Doesn't matter to me.” Patrick grinned. “I've never lost a mock battle. If we're in machines with similar abilities, I have the advantage.”

“GN Field.” Tieria raised Virtue's barrier in response to Patrick's attack. “They broke through the field?” he gaped, the GN Beam Rifle nullifying his shield on the second shot. “Did they figure out our particle compression ratio?”

“That shouldn't be too surprising.” Michael spoke, he and Allelujah scattered the GN-Xs with their rapid fire.

“They're fast.” Allelujah was shocked by the mobile suits' speed.

“Targeted and firing.” Lockon had one of the GN-Xs in sight and fired his GN Sniper Rifle, only to have the GN-X block his shot with its shoulder armor. “All I did was scratch it.”

“Looks like these guys got smarter.” Johann stated, coordinating with Lockon with his GN Launcher.

“Let's go, Daryl!” Patrick then focused his attack on Setsuna, who blocked off the double attack with his Beam Daggers.

“They're good.” Setsuna admitted, tossing his two GN Blades at the GN-Xs and the two mobile suits swatted the weapons aside.

“No kidding.” Nena agreed, blasting away with her GN Handgun.

“It's our turn, boys.” Patrick led the rest of his squad forward. “Go get them!”

“No escape point.” Orange Haro chirped as the rest of the GN-Xs concentrated their fire on Dynames and Eins. “No escape point.”

“Is our destruction part of Celestial Being's overall plan?” Allelujah asked, he and Michael were dodging rapid fire.

“Not on my watch!” Anina snapped, the _Infinity_ moving into the battlefield. “Fire!” at her command, the twin rail-guns behind the ship's bridge joining the fight.

“The _Infinity_...” Johann gaped.

“Why is it here?” Michael questioned.

“Michael, Nena.” Anina came on screen on the mentioned two Thrones' interfaces. “Prepare to dock the METEOR units.”

“Roger.” the two younger siblings chorused.

“METEOR, lift off!” Anina instructed and the Thrones docked their armed modules.

“How dare you!” Patrick roared, Micheal's high energy beam cannon took out an arm and leg of two GN-Xs.

“I'm not done yet!” Michael shifted in front of Tieria, countering Patrick's attack with his smaller beam cannons.

“Amazing...” Allelujah gawked as Michael and Nena took over the fight.

“Is this the METEOR unit's real power...” even Tieria was stunned, the two Thrones were literally _decimating_ the half of the GN-X squad with the combined weapons of their modules.

“Gentlemen, finish this fight now, gawk later!” Johann barked, snapping the four Meisters back.

“Right.” Allelujah nodded and he and Tieria focused their firepower on the remaining GN-Xs.

“I found a new target.” Patrick grinned, turning his attention to the _Infinity_ , the supply ship was fending off the GN-Xs' attacks with its twin rail-guns and numerous beam cannons. “She's mine!” he closed in on the supply ship.

“The _Infinity_!” Lockon moved in between Patrick and the battling ship and fired off his GN missiles at the approaching GN-X.

“Now!” Daryl gave Henry the cue to attack Exia from the back as he held Setsuna off.

“Not yet!” Setsuna turned and stabbed his beam dagger into Henry's unit, destroying it.

“This is for the humiliation!” Patrick charged towards the _Infinity_ , beam saber aimed at the bridge.

“The _Infinity_!” Johann exclaimed.

“We won't make it!” Michael added.

“Dynames...” Anina gasped, said Gundam moving in to take the blow.

“One more time!” Patrick renewed his attack, swatting the heavily damaged Dynames aside when the mobile suit was met by the large beam cannon mounted on the catapult deck.

“Fire!” Anina coldly commanded, the positron beam cannon shot off a single green energy beam straight towards Patrick's GN-X. “Michael, Nena, end this.”

“Roger.” both Trinity siblings chorused and fired off all of their anti-ship missile launchers, taking out the remaining GN-Xs with the missile barrage.

“Die please.” Michael sneered, ending the fight with his METEOR's double beam swords.

“The retreat signal?” Patrick noticed the retreat flare in his heavily damaged mobile suit.

“Dynames damaged!” Orange Haro chirped as Patrick pulled a retreat. “Dynames damaged! Lockon injured. Lockon injured.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“All Gundams, retrieve the Dynames.” Sumeragi ordered. “Hurry. Christina, contact Doctor Moreno.”


	9. Trans-Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 7 out, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the airspace near  _Ptolemaios_ and  _Infinity_ ...

“ _Ptolemaios_ , this is Lasse, aboard the GN Arms.” Lasse piloted the support machine towards the _Ptolemaios_. “Now entering docking sequence with assault container. Velocity relative to container, okay. Navigation laser, lock on.” he let the GN Arms be pulled into the docking bay. “GN Arms docking with the assault container complete.”

“Good work.” Ian appeared on screen.

“Old man, how's Lockon's condition?” Lasse asked.

“Fortunately, his injuries are nothing too life-threatening.” Ian replied. “But his shooting eye is injured. He's presently in the intensive care unit.”

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' sick bay...

“Dr Moreno, how long do you expect it will take for him to regenerate it?” Sumeragi asked.

“He'll need at least three weeks.” the blond doctor replied. “I'm sure you already know this, but once he entered this capsule, there's no coming out until he's healed.”

“Please do all you can for him.” Sumeragi requested. “During that time, we'll return to the dock and repair the Gundams.” she informed the three Meisters behind her.

“But you'll never be able to shoot accurately with that kind of injury.” Allelujah protested.

“Haro and I make a pretty good team.” Lockon argued. “So don't underestimate us.”

“Of course.” Orange Haro chirped. “Of course.”

* * *

In the repair docks...

“How are the repairs to the Gundams going?” Allelujah asked.

“We should be able to repair Virtue, no problem.” Ian assured.

“And Dynames?” Allelujah inquired.

“Doesn't look good.” Ian admitted. “The cockpit is severely damaged. It's more than the Karels can manage. We'll need to take it to the dock and replace the entire unit.”

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“What's with this 'Fallen Angels' thing.” Lasse sighed, once the declaration from the three world powers. “Who are they kidding?”

“Are they saying we're Lucifer's fallen angels?” Christina remarked.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' VEDA Terminal...

Tieria and Anina were having a private conversation.

“You want to me _what_?” Tieria echoed after hearing Anina's request.

“Keep a lookout on Ribbons.” Anina repeated. “I already put Nena on the same duty on our end.”

“Why?” the Innovator pressed.

“Because I won't put it past that bastard _not_ to find a backdoor into VEDA.” Anina growled.

“Understandable.” Tieria nodded. “And rather logical. Alright, I'll do it. You should go get some rest. Michael Trinity has been griping about you pulling an all-nighter just to compress the Trans-Am analysis.”

“Ara, were you worried?” Anina teased.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Tieria flushed slightly. “It'll be bad if you took ill at a critical time like this.”

Anina snorted to hide her amused giggle and brought out a download window. “I'll send the Mirage Colloid program over to buy all of us some time before the next assault.”

“That would be a good idea.” Tieria nodded.

* * *

In the Krung Threp Resource Satellite field...

“Preparing to link assault container to Ptolemy.” Christina reported. “Retrieval of Tail Booster complete.”

“Let's finish our maintenance before the enemy comes.” Ian led the repair Haros to work. “Hurry.”

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ briefing room...

“If you release all the compressed high-density particles accumulated in the machine, it'd be able to perform at three times its normal output at a limited time.” Sumeragi presented Anina's analysis which Johann had brought.

“It's a feature that was only included in the original solar reactors.” Allelujah noted.

“The Trans-Am System.” Tieria added.

“Aeolia-jii-san left us one hell of a present.” Lockon chuckled.

“Unfortunately, after using the Trans-Am, the machine's performance drops dramatically.” Johann supplied. “That's the first thing Princess noticed.”

“In other words, a double-edged sword.” Setsuna concluded.

“A message from Nena.” Johann brought out his messenger. “I'll play it on loudspeaker.”

“Johann-nii,” Nena's voice rang. “This is an urgent report from VEDA; all mobile suits with pseudo solar reactors that were on Earth have headed for space. And furthermore, they've created a replicate of the Thrones and it's pilot is Ali al-Saachez.”

“Ali al-Saachez...” Lockon muttered. “That bastard's coming up here. How much longer is he going to mess with us?”

“Who is this man?” Allelujah asked.

“I heard he is some kind of a mercenary.” Tieria replied.

“Lockon, I know what you're thinking and I strongly advise against it.” Johann told the older Meister. “Princess has this very specific instruction for you: 'Lockon Stratos is not allowed to be in the front-line until his eye is completely healed. Otherwise, I will give Doctor Moreno _explicit_ permission to cuff him to the healing module.'”

“That is...” Allelujah blinked. “Oddly specific.”

“And that's her being nice.” Johann snickered.

“And speaking of Anina, where is she?” Sumeragi asked.

“As of fifteen minutes ago, taking a nap.” Johann replied. “I swear, if she had it her way, she'll be running on pure caffeine.”

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Looks like the three approaching transports are Union Virginia class ships.” Christina reported.

“4200 until they're in visual combat range.” Feldt added.

“ _Ptolemy_ is to back off and use the resource satellites as shields.” Sumeragi instructed. “Feldt, activate the Mirage Colloid. Kyrios, Virtue, Exia, prepare for defensive battle. Dynames, stand by on the _Ptolemy_. ”

* * *

In the sick bay...

“Come on, that's not fair.” Lockon whined. “They locked the door on me.” he growled, finding himself locked in.

* * *

Outside the sick bay...

“Don't you think it's a little drastic?” Allelujah asked the younger Meister.

“He's not the type who listens well.” Tieria stated. “He protected the Infinity in that last fight, it's an oversight on our part. That's why this time, it's my turn to protect the integral part of Aeolia Schenberg's plan.”

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Kyrios stabilized with linear field.” Feldt prepared Allelujah's unit for launch. “Mobile suits have been launched from the enemy's transport ships.” she reported, the three Thrones were also launched from the _Infinity_. “The enemy forces consists of twenty-six machines equipped with pseudo GN Drives.” she added after Setsuna and Tieria launched in succession.

“There's a Throne with the enemy's mobile suit teams.” Christina reported.

* * *

In the airspace near the _Ptolemaios_ and _Infinity_...

“Message to all pilots,” Sergei passed the message. “Six Gundams have been launched. We will respond with Formation 245. Surround them and destroy them.”

“Everyone seems excited.” Ali noted, hanging back.

“Commencing pre-emptive attack.” Allelujah went for the first strike, taking out several GN-Xs with his GN Beam Submachine Gun.

“Oi, Allelujah!” Michael called out and took off after Kyrios.

“You're no match for me!” Patrick led his squad forward, raining heavy fire at Kyrios and Zwei, Michael using the GN Fangs to created a hexagonal energy barrier to block out the attack.

“With this Tail Booster, I've got great mobility.” Allelujah maneuvered out from behind Zwei and fired another long range shot at the GN-X units.

“All machines, stay in formation.” Sergei's squad focused their attack on Virtue and Eins. “Switch to Plan E and shoot them down separately.” he changed orders after the two attacking Gundams split off.

Using his GN shield to block out the heavy fire, Tieria fired his second GN Bazooka attached to Virtue's shoulders, scattering the attacking GN-Xs and taking down one unit.

Johann systemically took down two more GN-Xs with his GN Beam Rifle.

“Our attacks are ineffective.” Daryl cursed as he concentrated fired on Eins.

“Leave it to me!” Ali charged in.

“The fake Throne!” both Tieria and Johann turned and the two Meisters trained their attack on Ali's unit.

“Fangs, fly!” Ali let loose the GN Fangs.

Using Virtue's GN Bazooka and Eins' Beam Rifle, the two pilots took out the flying remote controlled laser weapons.

“Now, help yourselves.” Ali backed off, letting the GN-Xs take down the two Gundams after he took out Virtue's GN Shield.

“Re-calibrate your particle compression ratio.” Johann told Tieria. “I'll hold them off.”

“Sorry.” Tieria responded as Johann fended off the GN-Xs with his GN Launcher.

Elsewhere, Allelujah and Michael were surprisingly working in sync to fight off the GN-Xs attacking them when a shot took out Kyrios' Tail Booster.

“My head.” Allelujah winced, his quantum brainwaves were affected by the incoming Soma.

“Subject E-57!” Soma engaged Allelujah.

“Is that Soma Peries?” Allelujah recognized his opponent. “Michael Trinity...”

“I know.” Michael stated and charged forward to deal with the incoming Sergei.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Bridge, can you hear me?” Ian contacted Sumeragi. “It's Dynames!”

“Dynames, launching!” Lockon declared. “I'm gonna attack their ships with the GN Armor. Don't worry.” he assured Sumeragi. “I'll stick with your plan.”

“But in your condition...” Sumeragi protested.

“Haro, sorry.” Lockon cut off the connection. “But you're still stuck with me.”

“Roger, roger.” Orange Haro chirped.

* * *

In the airspace near the _Ptolemaios_ and _Infinity_...

“What happened?” Sergei was shocked when Kyrios activated Trans-Am and moved out of Soma's attack range.

“Sorry, but I'm not letting you interfere with those two.” Michael let loose his GN Fangs at Sergei.

“Trans-Am!” Tieria was forced to activate Trans-Am even with Johann's help. “Together, Johann Trinity!”

“Don't give me orders!” Johann snapped, the two heavy-duty Gundams firing their weapons at the GN-Xs.

“Colonel!” Patrick wailed, a loose meteorite debris knocking his GN-X off course.

“I'm losing particles...” Tieria winced, he and Johann coming under heavy fire by the remaining of Patrick's squad.

“Enemy machine, coming in fast.” one of Daryl's squad mates reported when two GN-X units were shot down by the GN Arms.

“Lockon Stratos!” Johann recognized the Dynames.

“Concentrate fire on the new enemy.” Daryl turned his focus on Dynames.

“Sorry, I can't target and fire now.” Lockon remarked. “I'm just gonna have to blast away.” he then let loose a bombardment of missiles. “I'm going ahead to attack their ships.” he informed.

“Lockon, not in your present condition.” Tieria warned.

“Thanks, I appreciate you concern.” Lockon noted. “But right now, I'm here to fight.”

“Goddammit!” Johann cursed. “Nena.” he contacted Drei. “Go after Dynames and make sure Lockon doesn't do anything stupid.”

“But...” Nena voiced.

“I'll be find on my own.” Setsuna assured.

“Understood.” Nena nodded and took off.

“He's too fast.” Soma was taken aback by Kyrios' speed and getting an arm and leg shot off.

“Second Lieutenant!” Sergei came to his subordinate's aid, having dodged Zwei's GN Fangs, only to have his GN-X's head shot off.

“Damn it, Trans-Am is running out of time.” Allelujah cursed, Kyrios powering down.

“Are they retreating?” Michael pulled up beside Kyrios, seeing Sergei's squad retreating.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Kyrios, Virtue, Trans-Am is finished.” Christina reported. “They'll have reduced performance until their particles are recharged.”

“What about Lockon?” Sumeragi asked.

“He's broken through the enemy's mobile suits.” Feldt responded. “Drei is closing in on him. They're heading straight for the enemy's ships.”

“I see.” Sumeragi realized what happened. “Johann sent her after him.”

* * *

In the airspace near Kati's ships...

“Lockon Stratos, don't be rash!” Nena pulled up beside Dynames.

“Nena Trinity...” Lockon noted. “We're attacking their bases.”

“No argument from me about that.” Nena concurred. Aiming her GN Long Rifle at the main ships, both she and Lockon fired their beam weapons at Kati's fleet.

“This'll end this!” Lockon roared, taking out another ship when he was shot from the back, the GN Arms was destroyed by the sudden attack and the sniper was forced to detach.

“That guy...” Nena recognized the Throne unit.

“Ail al-Saachez...” Lockon growled and took off after his hated enemy.

“Wait, Lockon!” Nena shouted after the older pilot and shot off after him.

“All because I can't use my good eye?” Lockon cursed, his shots were missing Ail.

Ali came out from under an asteroid and engaged Lockon in a beam saber fight.

“You're al-Saachez from the KPSA, aren't you?” Lockon snarled. “You're the bastard who ordered the suicide bombing in Ireland. Why?”

“I did it because I'm a mercenary.” Ali bragged. “Besides, it's obvious the Middle East will react violently when the AEU built their orbital elevator.”

“You involved innocent people.” Lockon growled.

“You're the same as me.” Ail snorted. “You're just a terrorist who says he's trying to eradicate war.”

“I'll take full blame for what I've done.” Lockon admitted. “But after I defeat you.” he let loose his missile bombardment, the attack missing Ail completely as he used a nearby meteorite to shield himself and the two adversaries took the fight further away. “I'll never forgive you!” Lockon was raining fire at Ali using his GN Beam Pistol. “You're the personification of everything that gives birth to fighting. I'm going to change the world.” he pulled out his second beam saber and chased after Ail.

“There you are, Gundam!” Daryl closed in on Dynames.

“I won't let you get between them!” Nena took out Daryl with her beam saber.

“Stupid.” Ali sneered, letting his GN Fangs loose to determine Lockon's weakness. “You can't see your right side.” he concluded, seeing Lockon used his Beam Pistol to take out the Fangs, only to have three Fangs embed themselves onto Dynames and self-destruct, heavily damaging Dynames.

“Lockon Stratos, what are you doing?” Nena demanded, seeing Lockon open his cockpit.

“Haro, take Dynames back to the _Ptolemy_.” Lockon exited the cockpit. “That's an order. I'm trusting you with the solar reactor.” he floated out of the cockpit.

“Lockon Stratos, whatever you think you're doing, stop it!” Nena barked.

“Sorry, Nena.” Lockon saluted the female pilot. “But this is something I have to do by myself.” locating Ali's unit, he took aim using his targeting module and the GN Arms' remaining cannon and fired, just as Ali fired his beam rifle at the same time.

Lockon's blast missed Ali, but Ali's attack destroyed GN Arms cannon, the shockwave sending the dying Lockon adrift.

“Don't you dare give up now, Lockon Stratos!” Nena demanded, exiting Drei and moving beside Lockon.

Lockon just reached a hand out to Earth and closed his palm, before closing his eyes forever.

“Lockon!” Nena let out an anguish wail.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Both Kyrios and Virtue survived.” Christina reported.

“Dynames has been confirmed.” Feldt added. “It's making its way back to the _Ptolemy_ with Drei.”

“Sumeragi-san, I'm sorry.” a sobbing Nena opened communication to the _Ptolemaios_. “Lockon Stratos has...”

“He couldn't have...” Sumeragi breathed.

* * *

In the airspace near the _Ptolemaios_ and _Infinity_...

“No way...” Allelujah was shell-shocked.

“This can't be...” Tieria wept.

“Nena, what the hell happened?” Anina barked.

“Princess...” Nena gasped. “I'm sorry, I... couldn't stop him...” she let loose another flood of tears.


	10. Endless Poem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

Ian and Lasse took Lockon's body from Nena and exited the docking deck.

“While we appreciate that you brought Lockon's body back,” Tieria turned a heated glare at Nena. “Why didn't you stop him? Why did he have to die?”

“I would if I could!” Nena snapped. “But you didn't see him out there like I did! Those eyes.... they were so filled with rage! Lockon Stratos was so revenge-driven that he'd give up his own life to take Ali al-Saachez out!”

“The enemy is still out there.” Sumeragi turned Tieria around and gave him a slap across the face. “Instead of complaining, help us.”

* * *

With Kati and Sergei...

“Of the twenty-seven machines, only five were able to make it back.” Sergei remarked. “And furthermore, not only did the Gundams seem to have new abilities, they even teamed up together. Colonel Mannequin, I suggest we withdraw from this airspace. Continuing would needlessly risk the lives of our soldiers.”

“I do agree with you,” Kati concurred. “But UN Headquarters says it's sending us reinforcements here to bolster us.”

“Reinforcements?” Sergei echoed. “Don't tell me they have more machines equipped with those GN Drives?”

“I don't know.” Kati admitted. “But our orders are to launch a second assault as soon as they arrive.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“As you instructed, I deployed some satellites that are emitting GN particles.” Ian informed Sumeragi. “But do you really think they'll fall for this?”

“It can't hurt to try.” Sumeragi remarked. “They're going to be watching the asteroid field closely. We need to do everything we can. So, what's the status of the Gundams?”

“Kyrios is ready to go once we remove it's flight unit.” Ian reported. “With Virtue, we'll strip its outer armor and deploy it as Nadheeh. I've prepared weapons for it, too.”

“How long until you're all done?” Sumeragi asked.

“It'll take us at least eight hours.” Ian answered.

“Have it finished in six hours, please.” Sumeragi requested.

“Sumeragi Lee Noriega,” Johann popped up on her screen. “Princess has re-calibrated one of the METEOR units to Virtue's specifications.”

“Thank you.” Sumeragi nodded. “However, inform Anina Levin that we will be deploying Virtue as Nadheeh.”

“Understood.” Johann replied.

“Tieria.” Sumeragi blinked when Tieria popped up on her screen.

“Sumeragi Lee Noriega,” said Innovator voiced. “Please submit your next mission plan. Wiping out the remaining enemy machines equipped with the pseudo GN Drives would prove to the world how strong we still are. Then, we could continue with the plan.”

“But the risk here will be enormous.” Sumeragi pointed out. “And the enemy could have reinforcements.”

“I know.” Tieria cut her off. “But I'm not the only one who feels this way. All the Meisters do. Please.” he then cut off the connection and headed off.

* * *

Sometime later...

“The E-sensor has picked up something.” Christina reported. “Enemy team detected. Relative velocity 0235. Combat range in...”

“How many machines in the enemy team?” Sumeragi floated into the bridge.

“Thirteen of them.” Christina answered.

“Launch the assault container.” Sumeragi ordered. “Your targets are the enemy GN-X squadron.”

“Assault container, taking off.” Lasse took the wheel.

“Lichty, hide the _Ptolemy_ behind those asteroids.” Sumeragi continued her orders. “Exia, Kyrios and Nadheeh, launch straight from the containers. Nadheeh is to head to the _Infinity_ to dock one of the two METEORs. Protect both _Ptolemy_ and _Infinity_.”

“Stick to the plan and engage both spaceships in a two-prolonged attack.” Sergei informed his troops. “Use the asteroids to cover your approach and destroy the targets.”

“Now it's my time to gain some glory.” Patrick grinned.

“High velocity object approaching.” Soma reported. “An enemy.” she started firing at the assault container.

“Leave it to Colasour.” Sergei let the assault container go. “This time, we'll bring the battle to a clear decisive end.” he led his troops to attack to two ships.

“Enemy mobile suits approaching from port and starboard.” Christina reported.

“I”m not letting you get any further.” Tieria came from underneath a meteor and fired at the incoming GN-Xs.

“Tieria, head to the _Infinity_.” Michael took over. “I'll handle this.”

“Roger.” Tieria backed off and flew towards the battling _Infinity_.

“That suit...” Soma turned to see a GN-X unit sliced apart by Allelujah. “It's you! Subject E-57!”

“Leave this to me.” Sergei knocked Kyrios off.

“I won't let you interfere.” Johann came in-between Sergei and Allelujah.

* * *

On the _Infinity_...

“Nadheeh incoming.” Hilda reported. “Preparing Nadheeh for docking with the METEOR.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Trans-Am!” Tieria activated Trans-Am the moment he docked on the METEOR.

“What the hell is this?” Patrick was stunned when Nadheeh took out his squad with the assault module's missile bombardment and Tieria activated the METEOR's twin bean swords, taking out Patrick's unit.

“Using Trans-Am _with_ the METEOR?” Michael was surprised, pulling Zwei beside Nadheeh. “A bit of an overkill, don't you think?”

Allelujah and Johann came under heavy fire by Sergei's forces.

“They're still alive?” Sergei dodged Johann's beam saber and noticed both the _Ptolemaios_ and _Infinity_ were still fighting.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios_...

“Feldt.” Christina told the younger girl. “There's an irregularity in Dynames' solar reactor. There may be a problem with the linkage.” she sent Feldt off.

“That was a lie, wasn't it?” Lichtendahl guessed.

“There's a machine headed straight for us.” Christina picked up Sergei's unit, Sumeragi having headed to the assault container to help Ian defend the _Ptolemaios_.

“Chris!” Lichtendahl got up from his seat and floated over to Christina, just as Sergei aimed his rifle at the _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge and shielding the female with his body just as Sergei fired his shot.

* * *

Near the  _Ptolemaios_ ...

“Christ, Lichty!” Sumeragi exclaimed, the assault container had detached from the _Ptolemaios_ in the nick of time.

The  _Infinity_ moved forward to engage Sergei, it's twin rail guns fending off the GN-X.

“Ian, you guys have to board the _Infinity_ now.” Siemon informed the elder technician.

“Looks like we have no choice.” Ian related. “Permission to board, Lady Peacecraft?”

“Permission granted.” Anina nodded.


	11. Peacecraft Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic and the end of Season One. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a reviews?
> 
> Pairings: Officially, Allelujah/Marie in Season Two. Tieria gains a somewhat romantic attraction to Anina/Sasha between Season One and Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the  _Infinity_ 's bridge...

“This is Michael Trinity, proceeding to return to the _Infinity_ with Nadheeh.” Michael opened communications.

“Acknowledged.” Anina responded. “Welcome, Zwei, Nadheeh. Now, we'll just have to wait for the others to finish their fights.” _Come on, guys._

* * *

With Johann and Allelujah...

“The Winged One and the Cannon One are hiding behind these asteroids.” Sergei informed Soma as they cruised through the asteroid field. Seek them out and take at least one of them down if possible.”

“Johann.” Allelujah started, the pair of Gundams waited until the two GN-Xs were in close vicinity.

“You sure?” Johann asked.

“Yes.” Allelujah nodded.

“Understood.” Johann answered and the two Gundams shot out from their hiding spots.

“Here they come!” Sergei warned when he and Soma were faced with the two Gundams.

“Johann, set a direct course.” Allelujah instructed and headed straight for Soma's unit. Feet first, he kicked Soma's GN-X.

“Oi, Allelujah, swap with me.” Hallelujah demanded.

“Second Lieutenant!” Sergei turned to his subordinate.

“Sorry, but I won't let you interfere with their fight.” Johann diverted Sergei's attention by firing his GN Launcher at the older man's unit and forcing Sergei to dodge the energy attack.

“He's moving differently.” Soma was shocked when Kyrios switched to its flight mode to avoid getting hit by her attacks. “But how?”

“Things are going to be different now!” Hallelujah, working in tandem with Allelujah , switched back to mobile suit mode and charged with at Soma, shield claw ready to attack. With a slash, he disarmed Soma of her rifle and the pair then engaged in a beam saber fight.

“Why?” Soma demanded, defending herself. “I'm supposed to be the perfect super soldier.

“You just don't get it.” Hallelujah sneered. “You're far from being the perfect super soldier. Your quantum brain waves give you super reflexes, but your mind is too sluggish to keep up with that kind reaction speed. You're just acting on instinct, like an animal.”

“That's not true!” Soma snapped, firing her GN Vulcans from the GN-X's head.

“That's why I can predict your movements.” Hallelujah dodged the barrage. “Reflexes and thoughts must be one.” he hovered above Soma. “This synthesis is the mark of a super soldier.” using a discarded meteorite as leverage, he straightened Kyrios and activated Trans-Am.

“Damn you!” Soma roared and charged straight at Hallelujah, having retrieved her beam rifle and firing the weapon at Kyrios.

Hallelujah cut off Soma's GN-X's arm with his shield claw and turned, taking out another leg. “This is farewell, woman!” he readied for the finishing blow when Sergei, having escaped Johann, took the blow.

“Now!” Sergei barked. “Do it, Peries!”

With a war cry, Soma bombarded Kyrios with his beam rifle. “Lieutenant Colonel!” with Kyrios battered, she hurried over to Sergei. Forcing her cockpit open, she floated over to Sergei's damaged unit.

“What are you doing?” Sergei demanded when Soma pried open his cockpit. “Never mind about me. Keep fighting.”

“I can't.” Soma insisted. “If you're gone, I'd be alone.”

“Marie...” Allelujah was switched back once he saw who Soma was. “Why... why are you...”

“You...” Johann arrived at the ended fight, Sergei's image popped up on his screen. “The 'Wild Bear of Russia', Sergei Smirnov.” he assured. “You let the Princess escape during the Russian Moskva Space Colony massacre ten years ago. And for that, I will not attack you or your subordinate. This is Johann Trinity.” he opened communications to the _Infinity_. “Eins is still functional, proceeding to retrieve Kyrios.”

* * *

With Setsuna, Lasse and Nena...

“Setsuna, Lasse, my radar picked up a mobile suit signal.” Nena reported. “And it's approaching fast!”

“It's a Flag.” Setsuna gaped. “With a pseudo solar reactor?”

“Setsuna, move!” Nena moved Drei between Exia and the incoming GN Flag, taking the bombardment of bullets from the other unit's machine gun fire.

“Lasse, take Nena Trinity back.” Setsuna pulled out his own beam saber and clashed with Graham's own saber weapon. “I'll handle this!”

“I will avenge my squad's humiliation with this GN Flag.” Graham promised.

“He's hailing me.” Setsuna opened his communication line. “It's you!” he recognized Graham.

“You're that boy.” Graham, too, recognized his opponent. “It certainly seems that you and I were destined to close paths all along. Indeed.” he swatted Setsuna off. “We were destined to fight each other. I finally understand.” he sliced off Exia's arm. “It was your overwhelming power that stole my heart.” he clashed with Setsuna in a beam saber fight. “That feeling I had... it could only be love! But if you go beyond love, it becomes hatred. Just as people turn against each other when they take religious faith too far!”

“If you know that, then why do you still fight?” Setsuna roared, forcing Graham on the defensive and slicing off one of the Flag's legs.

“You're asking a soldier why he fights?” Graham fired back and charged straight at Setsuna with his beam saber.

“You've become twisted.” Setsuna snapped after Graham took off Exia's head, he returning the favor by cutting off the Flag's head.

“You made me that way!” Graham slammed a punch onto Exia. “This is because Gundams exist.” he kicked Exia off. “That's why I will defeat you.” he swore, dodging Exia's rifle blasts. “I don't care about the rest of the world. This is my will!”

“You're part of this world as well!” Setsuna reminded. “You're just forcing your own distorted egos on others.”

* * *

In the _Infinity'_ s bridge...

“Herbert, please open a communication link to the UN transport ship.” Anina requested. “This is Sasha Peacecraft of the _Infinity_. I am addressing the top commanders of the UN forces. My side believes that any further battle in this region is meaningless and therefore have no desire to continue. I ask for your agreement to a ceasefire by both forces, as of this moment. I hereby repeat, my side believes that any further battle in this region is meaningless...”

* * *

In Kati's transport ship...

“Fire the retreat flares.” Kati instructed.

* * *

With Setsuna and Graham...

“Gundam...” Setsuna whispered, both adversaries ended up piercing each other with their beam sabers as the retreat flares lit up the black space.

* * *

In the _Infinity'_ s bridge...

“Hilda, Herbert, once the UN transport ship exit the battlefield, send the retrieval teams out.” Anina instructed.

“Roger.” the two operators answered.


	12. Interlude: Tieria Dealing With Feelings During Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tieria has always been awkward with feelings and interacting with Sasha Peacecraft in close proximity on the Krung Threp Space Colony during the four-year timeskip forces him to admit that his feelings for the Peacecraft heiress may not be platonic; or aka, the 5 times Tieria isn't sure about how he feels about Sasha and the 1 time he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic and the end of Season One. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

An an Innovator (undisclosed, of course) created by VEDA, Tieria Erde had treated all his comrades with professionalism. When the Trinity siblings and Sasha Peacecraft were introduced, he worked with the two older brothers with relative success. However, it was Sasha Peacecraft that left him in a quarry: her blunt honesty had astounded him when she just freely handled access to VEDA's restricted levels to him with no strings attracted; them being comrades-in-arms were more than reason enough. She further proved that she was firm in upholding her ideals when she successfully  _negotiated_ a ceasefire with the UN forces at the end of Operation Fallen Angels.

* * *

**~Five~**

Roughly four months after  Operation Fallen Angels...

An utterly distraught Sumeragi Lee Noriega has fled to Earth two months earlier after  Operation Fallen Angels and leaving Sasha Peacecraft as the default commander of the Krung Threp Space Colony.

With the massive duty of rebuilding falling on her shoulders, Sasha took over the command reigns as effectively as she could. She designated as much non-essential work to Johann and Michael as she could, but she was still overwhelmed by the sheer amount of work she had to undertake, and that's on top of worrying about Ribbons trying to hack his way into VEDA a second time.

Ian had more often than not found her pulling more all-nighters than her time on the  _Infinity_ . It became so bad that Johann had literally  _marched_ Sasha to Dr Moreno when she almost collapsed from sheer exhaustion. The bespectacled doctor then ordered her to take what he referred to as 'Mental Health Day'.

Ian and the other technicians could only look on in half amusement as either Johann or Michael pulled Sasha away from her office and kept her in the recreation sector of the space colony whenever they felt she was too mentally taxed for work.

Sasha had been on one of her 'Mental Health Day' when Tieria, who had been heading out of another simulation test, walked past the music hall and heard the faint strumming of a harp.

The purple-haired Innovator paused in his steps and silently made his way towards the music hall. There, he saw Sasha seated beside a standing harp, playing the stringed instrument to the chords of 'Fields of Hope'.

Sasha was too into her 'performance' to notice she had an impromptu audience, until she heard the accompaniment of a violin.

“I didn't you know you played.” Tieria spoke after the final notes died off.

“Neither did I.” Sasha returned.

“Who kicked you out of the office this time?” Tieria inquired, the pair were making their way to the recreation sector's pantry/kitchen.

“Michael.” Sasha pouted. “Those two are too over-protective.”

“They care about your well-being.” Tieria reasoned. “No caffeine for you.” he poured out a mug of hot chocolate for his companion. “Dr. Moreno's orders.”

“I _so_ hate you, you should know that.” Sasha struck out her tongue.

Tieria just snorted behind his steaming tea cup.  _It's going to be one of those days._ He mused as the pair settled into a comfortable silence.

* * *

**~Four~**

Year Two on St. Valentine's Day...

Tieria blinked as he looked up from his reports as he watched Sasha flit around the production section of the space colony, handing out wrapped plastic bags of chocolate to every working technician.

“Looks like Princess is at it again this year.” Johann noted, floating beside the befuddled Tieria, a bag of chocolate in his hands.

“Johann Trinity.” Tieria nodded. “May I inquire what this is all about?”

“Saint Valentine's Day.” Johann replied. “Princess hands out a bag of Valentine's chocolate to everyone she knows every _single_ year. It's become a tradition of sorts.”

“Here you are, Tieria.” Sasha floated up to the two males. “Here.” she thrust a bag of chocolates into the confused pilot's hands and floated off.

“Ah...” Tieria looked at the deposited bag of candy, then at Sasha's retreating back, then back at the bag again.

“First time you got something like this?” Johann joked, seeing the other pilot's expression.

“Yes.” Tieria nodded.

“Don't worry, you'd get used to it.” Johann patting Tieria on the shoulder.

“Right...” Tieria muttered.

* * *

**~Three~**

Year Two, on Emancipation Day...

With the Trinity siblings out on their own separate missions, Johann volunteered Tieria to chauffeur Sasha to the Russian Moskva Space Colony debris.

Steering the shuttle close to where the destroyed space colony used to be located, Tieria pulled on the brakes and opened the back door hatch.

A quivering Sasha exited the hatch, a pair of entwined pink carnations in her hand. A safety rope secured around her waist, the Peacecraft heiress tossed the flowers into space. Observing a moment of silence for the departed souls of a decade past, Sasha let Tieria pull her back to the shuttle.

Hearing the young female's sobs, an awkward Tieria took the weeping girl into a loose hug.

* * *

**~Two~**

Year Two, mid August...

Tieria was taking a water break in-between his training simulations when he noticed Sasha busily working in the kitchen, whisking batter in a medium-sized mixing bowl. “Are you baking... cupcakes?” he spotted the two cupcake trays on the counter.

“Birthday cupcakes for Johann, Michael and Nena.” Sasha answered, lining the cupcake trays with cupcake liners. “To be honest, I _don't_ even know when their birthdays are. To make things simple, I just dub the day I met them as their birthdays.” she proceeded to scoop out the cake batter into the baking trays. “Say Tieria,” she added, popping the baking trays into the oven. “When is your birthday?”

“What brought that on?” Tieria asked.

“Just wondering.” Sasha answered, turning back to the counter to prepare the cake frosting.

“I don't know, honestly.” Tieria admitted.

“Ah, you're like the Trinitys then.” Sasha nodded. “Understandable.”

“Wait...” Tieria frowned. “You know... about me?”

“Right from the first time I saw you.” Sasha replied. “But that isn't important, is it?” she gave the stunned Innovator a smile before pouring the colored frosting into the frosting piping bag.

* * *

**~One~**

Year Two, New Year's Eve...

As per Krung Threp Space Colony tradition, it was a two-day holiday on New Year's Eve and the New Year, with every personnel on the colony being expected to stay up til midnight to usher in the New Year.

“They _do_ remember we have minors here, right?” Sasha reminded, pairing a slice of citrus-roasted salmon with a side of horseradish sour cream mash potatoes.

“Isn't this why we have mock cocktails, Princess?” Michael asked, bringing the blond Peacecraft a glass of pineapple mint mocktail.

“Rather true.” Tieria agreed, a glass of snapdragon in hand. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Sasha and Michael repeated, the trio crinkling their glasses together.

“I thought you didn't like sweets.” Sasha noticed the chocolate coconut truffles on Tieria's plate.

“Your Valentine's chocolates changed my mind.” Tieria explained.

“Brussels sprouts, Nena?” Sasha noted amusedly, seeing the redhead pile her plate with brussels sprouts coupled with pickled shallots and hazelnuts.

“Hey, I like hazelnuts.” Nena whined.

“Sure, sure.” Sasha giggled. “Might want to get the roasted chicken with garlic and rosemary before it runs out.”

“Eek!” Nena squeaked and hurried off.

“Come on, we have to get moving.” Johann pushed his siblings, Sasha and Tieria off to the gathering point. “The New Year countdown is starting.”

“15 seconds and counting.” Michael looked at his watch.

“12.” Nena begun.

“11.” the countdown begun.

“10.”

“9.”

“8.”

“7.”

“6.”

“5.”

“4.”

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Happy New Year!” Ian declared loudly, prompting the unison cheers from everyone gathered.

“Happy New Year, Tieria.” Sasha raised her glass to her companion.

“Happy New Year, Sasha.” Tieria returned the gesture.

* * *

**~Zero~**

Year Three, Christmas Day...

With half of the recreation hall decorated for Christmas, the colony's annual Christmas party and dance was well underway.

Tieria and the Trinity siblings hung in the background as they watched Sasha mingle with Celestial Being's agents and observers.

Johann let out a small amused smirk when he saw Tieria stiffen as a middle-aged observer lead Sasha to the dance floor as a slow dance number started.

Said red-eyed pilot's eyes narrowed when the much older man rested a hand on Sasha's bottom.

Michael gritted his teeth when he saw Sasha's dance partner trailed his hand up and down Sasha's bare back, his fingers twining themselves around the straps that held up her party dress.

“Michael, relax.” Johann held his agitated brother's fist down. “Tieria's got this.”

“About time he got some balls.” Nena took a bite of the gingerbread man cookie she snitched from the dessert table.

“Bets on whether he actually confesses after this?” Johann smirked.

“I don't take sucker bets, Johann-nii.” Nena snickered.

“Sucker bet machine broke.” Michael grinned.

“OMG, Michael-nii.” Nena shook her head.

“Excuse me, may I cut in?” Tieria requested, approaching the uncomfortable Sasha.

Sasha just beamed at her rescuer, gave her former dance partner a somewhat apologetic nod and took Tieria's offered hand.

“Are you alright?” Tieria asked worriedly.

“Yeah.” Sasha nodded. “Thanks for that.”

“No worries.” Tieria assured. “Let's go somewhere more private; there's something I want to tell you.”

“Okay.” Sasha nodded and allowed Tieria to pull her off to a quiet spot at the perimeter of the makeshift dance hall.

“I think... I'm in love with you, Sasha Peacecraft.” Tieria confessed.

Sasha just gave him a sweet smile and a brief kiss on the cheek. “What took you so long, Tieria Erde?” she pulled back and saw the look of amazement on the Innovator's face and knew they were going to make it; together.


	13. The Angels' Second Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic and the start of Season Two. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Four Years later after Operation Fallen Angels...

“It's confirmed.” Mileina informed Tieria. “The Federation's new space cruiser is headed towards Lagrange 4.”

“It's just like Wang Liu Mei reported.” Ian added. “Maybe this will...”

“I'm going out in Seravee.” Tieria cut off the father and daughter.

“Roger that.” Ian grinned.

“He'll come.” Tieria opened the launching hatch to reveal the Seravee Gundam. “If he's alive, I know he'll come.”

* * *

On Colony Proud...

A lone figure snuck into the colony via a side hatch. _Is it being targeted_? Setsuna wondered, recalling the floating debris of the destroyed Katharon forces. _This place, too?_ Shorting out the support backpack of one of the colony's guards, he held the detained sentry hostage. “What 'operation'?” he demanded, having overheard the guards' conversation.

“I don't know.” the captured guard stammered, seeing the handgun in Setsuna's hand. “We were just given orders to evacuate.”

“What the...” Setsuna proceeded to leave when he felt the colony's defenses activate to attack the incoming Katharon rescue units.

In response, the A-LAWs sent in their own mobile suits to take out the Katharon members.

Setsuna arrived at the worksite, only to find the workers under attack by the A-LAWs' automaton robots. “Anti-personnel weapons?” he frowned. “The A-LAWs must be doing this.” activating Exia, he moved into action. “Get back!” he barked at a quivering Saji, opening fire at an automaton robot to stall it, before taking it out with explosive gel. “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I don't believe it.” Saji was shocked at his rescuer. “Could you be... Setsuna F. Seiei?”

“And you're... Saji Crossroad.” Setsuna recognized his former neighbor. “We're going.” he pulled Saji off before they came under attack by another automaton. “Your helmet.” he advised Saji as he slid on his helmet's visor, the pair now arriving at the open side door Setsuna initially entered from.

Saji's eyes widened when the doors slid open to reveal the battered Exia.

* * *

Outside Colony Proud...

“Captain, above us!” Araga warned, his GN Lance was cut off by Exia's GN Sword.

“That's a...” Barack Zinin growled, recognizing the mobile suit.

“Gundam...” in her GN-XIII, Louise gasped. “My head...” she started to hyperventilate.

“So, it's Celestial Being, isn't it?” Barrack dodged Exia's GN Vulcan fire. “Why do you have to appear again now?” he barked, blocking Exia's sword with his GN Shield.

“I'll eliminate you all by myself!” Setsuna swatted Barrack off and charged in.

“You may be a Gundam, but you're a model from five years ago.” Barrack maneuvered himself out of harm's way, losing his GN Shield in the process. “You're no match for my Ahead.”

“Unit Three, covering fire.” Araga backed his commander up. “What's wrong, Warrant Officer Halevy?” he shouted over the communications, receiving no response from Louise.

“Never mind.” Barrack told his subordinate. “The two of us can handle this. I lost a lot of friends because of you bastards.” he pulled out his beam saber. “And this is my chance...” he struck Exia's GN Shield. “To avenge their deaths.” parrying Exia off, he sliced the GN Shield into half. “Your time in this world has already ended!” he whipped out his second beam saber and sliced both Exia's arms off.

“I've got you now, Gundam.” Araga moved in for the final blow when Seravee's double GN Cannon intervened, taking out Araga's unit.

Tieria then fired off all four of his GN Cannons and forcing Barrack to focus his attention on Seravee.

“Gotcha!” Barrack moved behind Seravee to attack it from behind, only for Seraphim to activate its GN Field and blocking off the beam saber.

“We're withdrawing.” Barrack pulled a retreat. “Warrant Officer Halevy. Unit Three, respond immediately. Damn it.” he cursed and shot off to retrieve Louise's unit.

“I figured you'd be tracking the A-LAWs' activities.” Tieria turned to his former teammate. “Long time no see, Setsuna F. Seiei.”

“Tieria Erde?” Setsuna gawked.

* * *

On the Ptolemaios Two's bridge...

“Erde-san has located Exia.” Mileina reported.

“Setsuna, so you really were on Proud.” Feldt smiled.

“Miss Wong's info was right on the money!” Mileina cheered.

“I bet he'd be surprised to see you on the helmsman seat, Sasha.” Feldt looked at the aquamarine clad young woman.

“I would imagine so.” Sasha laughed, tugging at her one-piece thigh-length dress.

* * *

In Colony Proud's hanger...

“It's been four years, but there's something very different about you.” Tieria started, both Meisters stood face-to-face.

“On the other hand, you haven't changed one bit.” Setsuna countered. “You're the same as you were then.”

“Setsuna F. Seiei!” Saji snapped. “Have you always been that Gundam's pilot? Answer me.”

“Yes.” Setsuna nodded.

Then, you were involved in the armed interventions five years ago.” Saji accused.

“Yes, I was.” Setsuna confirmed.

“Do you know what you have done?” Saji glared. “Many people died because of what you did. And it was your fault. Because of you guys... the person I loved... her entire family was murdered! The only family I had left was my sister, but she... she crossed paths with Celestial Being and she was killed, too. I lost Louise and my sister! They're both gone now! Say something!” he demanded. Moving forward, he snatched Setsuna's handgun and pointed it at Exia's pilot.

* * *

In one of Ptolemaios Two's cell-rooms...

“Why didn't you shoot Setsuna?” Tieria asked the imprisoned Saji.

“Killing someone would make me the same as you guys.” Saji answered. “That's the last thing I want.”

“You should be grateful to Setsuna.” Tieria informed. “If he hadn't brought you along with us, you would have been executed as a member of the Anti-Federation group, Katharon.”

“That's ridiculous!” Saji snapped.

“You are blind to the way things really are.” Tieria rebuked. “Take a close look with your own eyes at the world you live in.”

* * *

Sometime later, on Earth...

“Are you the one who called me here?” Lyle Dylandy heard footsteps behind him.

“You're Lyle Dylandy, a member of Katharon.” Sasha voiced.

“Are you from Security?” Lyle turned.

“We've come to pick you up.” Sasha stated. “My name is Sasha Peacecraft and this is Setsuna F. Seiei.” she gestured to Setsuna beside her. “He's a Gundam Meister from Celestial Being. And you too, are to become a Gundam Meister, Lyle Dylandy, no, Lockon Stratos.”


	14. Twin Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Three months earlier...

“GN Drive linkage complete.” a purple Haro chirped, floating around in its Karel. “GN Drive linkage complete.”

“Connection confirmed.” Feldt stated, working on the newest 00 System's combination. “All 00 components reading satisfactory.”

“The two solar reactors are operating within normal parameters.” Mileina added.

“All right, let's begin the matching test.” Ian gave the girls the go-ahead. “Go ahead, Tieria.”

“Roger.” Tieria started up 00. “GN Drive, disengaging repause.” he powered up the twin drives.

“Topological defect changing from ground state to high output.” Feldt reported. “Twin Drive's particle synchronization rate is at thirty-five percent, thirty-seven, forty, forty-seven, forty-nine, fifty-five, fifty-eight. We've just broken the sixty percent barrier.”

“If it make past eighty percent, we'll be within stable operational range.” Ian noted.

“It's looking good.” Lasse agreed.

“We've detected an instability in the topological defect.” Mileina reported when the error message came up.

“Twin Drive sync rate decreasing.” Feldt added. “Fusion rate is also falling.”

“We're now tested every possible combination with our present resources.” Tieria frowned.

“Why?” Ian cursed. “Why won't it stabilize? What are we missing?”

“It's decided then.” Sasha stated plainly. “The only remaining option we have is Exia's solar reactor.”

“We've got to get this working before those guys get into action.” Ian swore.

“Sasha is right.” Tieria concurred. “Our last hope, Exia's GN Drive.”

* * *

Presently, on Earth...

“What's the deal with you two?” Lyle asked. “You call me out here and tell me you're from Celestial Being.

“Neil Dylandy was a Gundam Meister.” Sasha saw no reason to hide the older Dylandy twin's role.

“My older brother was a Gundam Meister?” Lyle asked.

“He piloted a Gundam.” Sasha confirmed.

“Piloted?” Lyle echoed. “Don't tell me he's dead.”

“In the battle four years ago.” Sasha nodded.

“And you telling me I should fulfill his wishes?” Lyle asked.

“Not that.” Sasha corrected. “However, if like Neil Dylandy, you also wish to change this world, and if you're prepared to fight for it, you'll find all the necessary information you need in this.” she handed Neil a mircofloppy.

“You sure about this?” Neil took the mircofloppy. “What if I hand this over to the authorities?”

“The Security Agency is about to attack the European Katharon bases.” Sasha supplied. “Those guys are serious.”

* * *

On the  _Ptolemaios II_ ...

“All right.” Ian decided. “We'll perform a matching test with Exia's solar reactor on our way back to the base.

“The simulation showed a high linkage ratio between Exia and 0 Gundam's solar reactors.” Tieria noted. “This is also in line with Sasha's theory.”

“We won't really know until we try it out.” Ian reminded. “Aeolia Schenberg sent us this new Gundam engine theory along with the Trans-Am, but is it an impractical theory or an accurate prediction of science two hundred years in the future?”

“By synchronizing two solar reactors, the resulting particle emissions are squared.” Tieria relayed the theory. “That's the 00's Twin Drive System.”

* * *

In Saji's cell...

“We're brought you something to eat.” Mileina brought Saji a food tray. “I'll leave it right here, so please enjoy it. And we'll be leaving Red Haro with you.”

“Pleased to meet you.” Red Haro flew in. “Pleased to meet you.”

“If you need anything from me or the others, please just tell Red Haro.” Mileina requested. “You'll also be able to access our database.”

“How long are you going to keep me here?” Saji asked.

“We know the A-LAWs are looking for you.” Lasse pointed out.

“I'm not a member of Katharon.” Saji snapped.

“Let's just hope they think the same.” Lasse remarked.

“Are you people still planning on performing those armed interventions like before?” Saji glared.

“No, we're just gonna crush the A-LAWs.” Lasse answered. “It's an autonomous force that reports to the government. They've already committed fourteen acts of mass murder, atrocities they call 'suppression'. They've killed tens of thousands of victims, but all of the records have been erased. You've experienced their methods first-hand.”

“What's your point?” Saji pressed. “The Federation Government formed because of your armed interventions.”

“That's why we intend to make it right.” Lasse countered.

“But if you fight, innocent people will be hurt.” Saji argued.

“Whether we fight or not, people will die.” Lasse sniped.

“Aeon-san, the test is going to start any minute now.” Mileina reminded.

“What about Setsuna?” Saji thought to ask before the doors shut. “What's Setsuna doing right now?”

“He's gone with Peacecraft-san to pick up some people.” Mileina replied.

“They're tracking down a few of our comrades.” Lasse elaborated.

* * *

On Earth...

With Lockon's role pretty much settled, Sasha and Setsuna headed off to a high-rise building where Sumeragi was located.

In Billy's apartment unit, we see the dejected Sumeragi pouring out another glass of brandy.

“That's enough.” the long-haired MS engineer took the shot glass from her. “Knock it off. You're drinking way too much. Honestly, I can't keep looking after you.”

“I'm leaving then.” Sumeragi took it as a hint for her to leave.

“Wait a minute, Kujo.” Billy held her back. “I didn't mean it to come out that way. A visitor?” he heard the doorbell. “Someone you know?” he noticed Sumeragi's look when Sasha and Setsuna appeared on the intercom. “I'm surprised you actually told someone you're staying here. That's perfect. Why don't we invite them for lunch?”

“Wait.” Sumeragi protested. “Sasha, Setsuna...” she greeted the two youngsters.

“I's been over four years, Sumeragi Lee Noriega.” Sasha addressed Sumeragi, exhibiting every bit of her Peacecraft lineage.

“What are you talking about?” Billy was confused. “That isn't her name.”

“Her codename is Sumeragi Lee Noriega.” Sasha explained. “And Celestial Being's tactical forecaster. You no longer have any place to run off to. Billy Katagiri,” she turned to the older man. “Fourteen years ago, your father allowed my elder brother to escape the Russian Moskva Colony massacre and was dishonorably discharged because of it. This contains the actual mission report that was submitted by both the HRL and AEU commanders at that time on that particular mission and is still classified as CTS; listing the _real_ reason for not only the massacre of three and a half million of civilians and also the utter destruction of the entire colony.” she handed the man a thin thumb-drive.

* * *

On the  _Ptolemaios II_ ...

“The Exia and 0 Gundam match up has yielded the highest sync rate so far.” Ian reported. “But it still hasn't gone above 70%. We're only 10% away from stable territory.”

“We can force activation with Trans- Am.” Tieria suggested.

“Don't be ridiculous.” Ian chided. “If we do that, it could overload and in the worse case, it'll explode.”

“Then, all we can do is re-calibrate and check the whole system again.” Tieria reasoned.

“Of course we will.” Ian relented.

* * *

In Saji's cell...

“The Forbidden Gundam, leading a squad of Over Flag, was found responsible for the attack on the Halevy family and the burning of the Halevy Estate.” Saji was accessing the _Ptolemaios II_ 's database via Red Haro. The reason for that attack is... to assimilate the Halevy fortune to finance Joseph Copeland's cause? Celestial Being was blamed for that attack?”

“He's an enemy.” Red Haro chirped. “He's an enemy.”

“What do you mean by that?” Saji was confused.

* * *

In the space elevator...

“What do you plan on accomplishing by dragging me back?” Sumeragi sighed. “The Federation Government was formed but the world still hasn't changed a bit. Even with all those sacrifices, nothing has changed. Aeolia's plan was meaningless.”

“Is that why you drown yourself in alcohol?” Setsuna asked.

“We _will_ fight.” Sasha declared. “If leading the world into a terrible reformation is our sin, the only way we can atone for that is to change the world, again.”

“Please, you two.” Sumeragi begged as Setsuna pulled her out of the station. “Just forget about me.”

“We have a new Meister.” Sasha stated.

“You're late.” Lyle spoke.

“Lockon, is he really alive?” Sumeragi blinked.

“Do I really look like my older brother t hat much?” Lyle chided.

“This is Lyle Dylandy.” Sasha introduced.

“You're wrong, Princess.” Lyle corrected. “My name is Lockon Stratos. I'm a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being.”

* * *

In the Copeland estate...

“What are you looking at, Copeland-sama?” Ribbons asked, seeing his new master focused on the information he had just received. “That's fantastic information.” he peered over the older man's shoulder to reveal the coordinates Wong Liu Mei had had sent him. “Just as expected from a former Celestial Being agent. Should we contact Homer Katagiri?”

“I'm already writing up a report.” Joseph countered.

* * *

On the space shuttle near _Ptolemaios II_ ..

“An urgent coded message from the _Ptolemy_.” Sasha opened the message.

* * *

On the  _Ptolemaios II_ ...

“I have information from Wang Liu Mei.” Lasse reported. “She says the A-LAWs knows our location.”

“I'll take Seravee out.” Tieria proceeded to the launch pad. “Feldt, go and help Ian. We need to hurry up the matching process.”

* * *

On the space shuttle near  _Ptolemaios II._ ..

“Enemy formation.” Setsuna cast a look out of the shuttle window.

“Are those A-LAWs mobile suits?” Lyle wondered.

“Setsuna, what is our current fighting strength?” Sumeragi asked.

“We just have Tieria's unit right now.” Sasha answered.

“However, we have another unit that's almost ready to roll out.” Setsuna supplied.

* * *

On the  _Ptolemaios II_ ...

“Aeon-san, we're receiving an emergency coded message from Noriega-san.” Mileina reported. “It's a tactical plan and scheduled to begin at 0032.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Enemy vessel sighted.” Barrack informed his squad. “One mobile suit confirmed. Team Two, destroy the transport. All other units, on the Gundam. Mines, huh?” he mused, his Ahead was bombarded by a cluster of missiles from the _Ptolemaios II_. “If this is all they've got... they're disrupting our sensors?” he realized the true objective of the bombardment. “Are they trying to buy more time? Adjust course. We're go around.”

  
“Seravee, intercepting the targets.” Tieria aimed his twin GN Bazookas. “Charging with high density compressed particles. GN Bazooka, compressed particles releasing.” he fired his weapons, taking out Barrack's Team One.

“Team Two, attack the spaceship.” Barrack ordered. “I'll keep the Gundam occupied for now.”

Activating his GN Field, Tieria fought Barrack with his twin Buster Cannons, as the two Aheads headed towards the  _Ptolemaios II_ .

* * *

On the space shuttle near  _Ptolemaios II._ ..

“Ian, send out the 00.” Setsuna instructed.

Wait Setsuna, we're not done yet.” Ian protested.

“We don't have time, Ian.” Sasha insisted. “Setsuna, I'm taking over the controls. Head over to the _Ptolemy_. Mileina, initiate 00's launching sequence.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Where's the 00?” Tieria demanded, recovering from a kick from Barrack's Ahead.

“What's that light?” one of the two Ahead pilots inquired, seeing the swirling green light emitting from the 00 Gundam. “It's a new model!” he exclaimed, seeing 00 fly out of the launching hatch. “We'll crush it with our Aheads.”

“00, ready to eliminate targets.” Setsuna maneuvered out of the Aheads' gunshots and shot down an Ahead with his GN Sword II Rifle.

“Take this!” the second pilot tossed a disrupting bomb at 00 after his partner was take out. “now your beam weapons will be useless. And in close combat, the advantage is mine.” he charged straight at 00 with his beam saber.

Setsuna countered with his GN Sword II, slicing the Ahead unit into two.

* * *

On the  _Ptolemaios II_ ...

“Welcome back, Sumeragi-san.” Feldt beamed when Setsuna led their commander onto the bridge.

“The same reckless tactics as always.” Lasse joked.

“I just...” Sumeragi trailed.

“Lockon?” Lasse gawked when Lyle came into view.

“Now that's one hell of a welcome.” Lyle teased.

“What the...” Lasse turned to Setsuna and Sasha.

“This is the younger brother.” Sasha explained. “Or who I like to call, Lockon Jr.”

_ No. _ Tieria floated in, spotting Lyle at the bridge's door.  _ That man is not him. _


	15. Allelujah Rescue Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Got any mobile suit combat experience?” Tieria asked their newest recruit.

“Obviously I won't.” Lyle fibbed. “But I have operated an industrial work loader.”

“And you and I know that is a bald-face lie, Lockon Jr.” Sasha piped in. “Don't presume I don't know about your exploits in Katharon, Mr. _Jean I_.” she grinned.

“Hey, don't bust my chops like that.” Lyle whined.

“Our Lockon Jr. here is more of a mid-range shooter compared to his predecessor.” Sasha ignored Lyle and informed her partner. “And he _occasionally_ likes to get up close and personal; isn't that right, Mr. Union Flag Squad Leader?”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ launch hatch control room...

“Mileina, have Arios and Cherudim been loaded yet?” Lasse floated in.

“All finished.” Mileina beamed.

“What is Sumeragi doing?” Lasse turned to Ian.

“She's still shutting herself up in her room.” Ian replied. “She says she isn't necessarily going to rejoin Celestial Being.”

* * *

In Saji's cell room...

“The records have it right.” Setsuna confirmed. “Celestial Being had nothing to do with the Halevy family's destruction. Furthermore, Sasha Peacecraft was the one who sent two bodyguards to shadow your sister; she should have expected that there would be a high chance of her getting killed if she had continued her investigations, did the guards not inform you of that?”

“They did.” Saji looked away. “But nee-san insisted. Even so, you killed people with your Gundams too, putting people in the same situation as mine. It's only natural for people to hate you for what you did. The world was peaceful then. My normal everyday life would have continued and it was you people who destroyed all that.”

“So everything is all right as long as _you_ have peace?” Setsuna concluded.

“That's not what I mean.” Saji protested. “But no one wants to be unhappy.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“We have a coded message from Wang Liu Mei.” Feldt informed. “A dissident detention center in HRL is holding Allelujah Haptism?”

“I know him.” Mileina stated. “He's a Gundam Meister.”

“I see.” Lasse realized. “He was captured by the Federation. It's no wonder we couldn't figure out where he was.”

“Feldt, get everyone together.” Sasha went into commander mode. “We're having a briefing.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's briefing room...

“Is it true that you found Allelujah?” Sumeragi was the last one to enter.

“This is reliable information from Wang Liu Mei.” Sasha confirmed.

“We're starting on a rescue mission.” Ian added.

“But how do you plan on rescuing him?” Sumeragi asked.

“That's what we need you to figure out.” Sasha stepped forward. “Sumeragi Lee Noriega, please give us your tactical forecasts.”

“But I'm...” Sumeragi started.

“If he returns, then we can start mounting missions with four Gundams.” Tieria stepped beside his partner.

“Please help us out.” Lasse pleaded. “To save Allelujah.”

“Sumeragi, take this.” Feldt held out Sumeragi's folded uniform.

“Stop it.” Sumeragi sighed. “Don't impose your expectations on me. My forecasts cant' really change anything that's going to happen. I'd just be putting everyone in danger.”

“There will be no regrets.” Sasha declared firmly. “Even if this mission fails, none of us will blame you. No matter what happens, Allelujah will always be our important comrade and we want to save him. So please, work out a tactical plan for all of us.”

“Feldt,” Sumeragi relented. “Later, could you update me on our fighting strength and our situation?”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“We've just received this data from Wang Liu Mei.” Feldt updated. “Incredible.” she gasped, when the detailed topology of the detention center appeared on screen. “Information on everyone locked up and their exact location. A mission plan has just arrived from Sumeragi-san.” she informed her co-workers.

“What kind of plan is this, anyway?” Lasse joked, looking at the tactical plan their commander proposed.

“Now, that's daring.” Mileina gushed.

“It's like...” Sasha chuckled. “Just like her, isn't it?”

* * *

In the Gundam launching container...

“An all-out attack in just three hundred seconds.” Tieria looked over the newly arrived plan. “That's the Sumeragi Lee Noriega that we know.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“ _Ptolemaios_ , commencing atmospheric entry sequence.” Mileina declared.

“00, Seravee, Cherudim, prepare to launch.” Feldt started the three Gundams' launch sequence. “Mission will commence at 0043. Arios will standby in launching position.”

* * *

In Seravee...

“Setsuna,” Tieria opened communication to 00. “In the information from Wang Liu Mei, we spotted this name, in the same facility where Allelujah is imprisoned.” he produced Marina's name.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“GN Field at maximum output.” Feldt activated the _Ptolemaios II_ 's GN Field. “Commencing atmospheric entry.”

* * *

In the detention center...

“They're already here.” Kati's warning came too late when the _Ptolemaios II_ 's GN Flank Cannon took out the center's mobile suit hanger.

“All cannons, fire.” Kati ordered. “They're not slowing down?” she gaped when the flagship sped up. “Don't tell me they're...”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“GN Field, maximum output.” Feldt reported.

“ _Ptolemy_ , diving mode.” Mileina activated the underwater mode.

“We're plunging into the sea.” Lasse informed Sasha.

“Roger.” the younger woman nodded and the ship crashed into the ocean, churning up large waves that washed over the incoming mobile suits.

* * *

In the detention center command tower...

“Fire missiles in response.” Kati ordered.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Setsuna, Tieria, their particle beams will be diffused in three hundred seconds.” Feldt informed the two pilots. “Rescue Allelujah in that time.”

* * *

In the airspace above the detention center..

“Roger.” Setsuna responded. “We'll do it in three minutes.”

“Why don't we save one more person in the remaining two minutes?” Tieria suggested. Using the heavy mist from the waves as cover, he shot out the defense cannons with his GN Cannons.

Shooting out the defending mobile suits, Setsuna crash-landed 00 into the building's wall to create an opening.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Enemy mobile suits are launching.” Mileina reported, as the A-LAWs carrier ship released their Aheads.

“Cherudim, prepare rifle bombardment.” Sasha instructed Lockon, who was stationed at the side of the cliff. “You don't have to hit them, just keep them occupied for now.”

* * *

In the Cherudim...

“Roger.” Lockon got to work. “Hey Haro, did my brother say anything when fighting?”

“Targeted and firing.” Orange Haro chirped. “Targeted and firing.”

“All right.” Lockon took aim. “Cherudim Gundam, Lockon Stratos, targeted and firing.”

* * *

At the detention center...

With Setsuna inside the building, Tieria was responsible for guarding 00. “I'll defend this spot with my life.” the purple-haired pilot swore and fired off a series of blasts from his four GN Cannons. “I'm not moving an inch.” he stood firm, activating his GN Field to block out the Aheads' blasts.

“An attack from another direction?” the Aheads scattered, finding themselves under attack by Cherudim.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Cherudim has shot down another enemy machine.” Feldt was surprised.

“Isn't this guy supposed to be an amateur?” Lasse gaped.

“Didn't I say also?” Sasha was smug. “This guy's a mid-range expert.”

* * *

In the Cherudim...

Lockon had taken the fight to the air, giving his Katharon comrades the cue to charge into the detention center.

* * *

In the detention center...

Setsuna had located Allelujah's cell and blasted the door open with his shotgun. He then freed the last Gundam pilot from his bindings.

“Setsuna, why?” Allelujah untied his gag.

“Go to that point.” Setsuna tossed the older pilot a communicator. “Arios is on its way.”

“Arios?” Allelujah echoed.

“Your new Gundam.” Setsuna explained and hurried off to find Marina.

* * *

At the detention center...

“We found Allelujah.” Tieria informed the bridge. “Launch Arios.”

* * *

Underwater...

“I got it.” Mileina responded. “Arios, launching.

“Ptolemy, re-submerging.” Lasse and Sasha drove the _Ptolemaios II_ back into the water. “We'll make our way to the rendezvous point while holding them off with GN missiles.”

* * *

In the detention center...

“They're releasing the other prisoners, too.” Allelujah was making his way to the designated coordinates when he spotted the Katharon forces breaking their captured comrades out. “But it's not Setsuna's doing. Who are these people? This is the designated point.” he stopped in the corridor and Arios crashed into the wall in front of him.

“Freeze.” Soma barked, her handgun trained on Allelujah who was about to jump into Arios' cockpit. “That's as far as you go, Subject E-57.”

* * *

At the detention center...

“There's less than thirty seconds left.” Tieria was running low on GN particles.

* * *

In the detention center...

“Marie...” Allelujah was face-to-face with his childhood friend. “Marie!” he tried to invoke Soma's memories.

“I've already told you.” Soma glared. “That is not my name.”

“No, that's your real name.” Allelujah insisted. “Marie, Marie Parfacy.”

“What was that vision I just had?” Soma gasped, dropping her gun as her past memories flooded back.

“Give yourself up, Subject E-57!” Andrei stopped Allelujah in his tracks. “Are you all right, Lieutenant?” he hurried over to Soma, letting his subordinates subdue Allelujah.

“Setsuna, Allelujah, we'll running out of time!” Tieria barked from the communicator. “Allelujah, what's wrong?” he urged, after getting no response from Allelujah.

“Roger.” Allelujah spoke into the communicator. Dodging gunfire, he leapt into Arios and took off into the air, with both 00 and Seravee following suit.

Both Arios and 00 tag-teamed the Aheads, taking out two units and Seravee wiped out the remaining mobile suit squad.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“The Gundams have escaped.” Feldt informed after all three Gundams retreated. “We're commencing the withdrawal now.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Thank you, Tieria.” Allelujah took the tea mug the other Meister handed to him.

“Allelujah, why was the Federation Government holding you?” Tieria asked. “The Super Soldier data was...”

“Man, this ship is amazing.” Lockon entered. “It even operates underwater.”

“Lockon.” Allelujah was shocked. 'But how?”

“I'm getting tired of that reaction.” Lockon sighed.

“Sorry.” Allelujah apologized.

“You haven't changed.” Tieria mused. “There's really no need for you to change. Welcome back, Allelujah.”

“It's good to be back.” Allelujah nodded.

“ Allelujah's health reports are out.” Sasha entered the room. “And I have good news and surprising news. Which one do you fine gentlemen want to hear first?”

“Give us the good news first.” Lockon spoke.

“The good news: aside from the mild PTSD and claustrophobia, Allelujah Haptism is in relatively fine condition. After some medication and therapy, you'll be light as rain.”

“And the surprising news?” Allelujah asked.

“This is your DNA results.” Sasha handed the test results to the older pilot. “And this is my DNA results. Notice the similarities.”

“96% match?” Allelujah instantly spotted DNA graph.

“That means...” Tieria gaped.

“It's been a really long time, Daithi-nii.” Sasha smiled at her newly revealed older brother.


	16. A Reason to Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“I thank you for coming to my rescue and bringing an end to the civil war in Azadistan five years ago.” Marina looked at the gathered crew in the guest room. “I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. You stopped the conflict without resorting to violence. I think the choice of action you chose was magnificent.”

“Never mind that.” Setsuna noted. “What are your plans now?”

“I shall return to Azadistan.” Marina declared.

“That's ridiculous.” Lasse chided.

“The Security Agency will come for you.” Setsuna reminded.

“It's possible the Federation could intervene using you as an excuse.” Tieria pointed out.

“Marina doesn't really have much choice in her situation.” Sasha entered the room. 'I'll make the same decision if I were in her place.”

“Because Azadistan hasn't joined the Federation, the rest of the world has abandoned us.” Marina explained, tightening her hold on her cup. “Our economy has failed, and now that Rasa, the Conservative leader, has passed away, their dispute with the Reformists has reached a stalemate. But that is why I must...”

“I understand.” Setsuna conceded. “We''ll have the _Ptolemy_ set course for Azadistan.”

“Roger, Setsuna.” Ian grinned.

“We'll head to the bridge.” Lasse and Sasha exited the room.

“Excuse me for asking.” Mileina poked her head in. “Are you two lovers?”

“No, we're not.” Setsuna and Marina chorused.

“My feminine intuition is wrong.” Mileina pouted.

“Mileina, isn't your coffee break a little too long?” Sasha rebuked.

“What about Sumeragi-san?” Lasse asked.

“I guess she's still not ready to wear that uniform yet.” Ian remarked.

* * *

In the Gundam hanger, en route to Azadistan...

  
“Arios Gundam.” Allelujah looked at his new mobile suit. “The successor to Kyrios. With this machine's help, with this Gundam, I'm going to get Marie back; even though Hallelujah is gone and I can't use my quantum brain waves.”

“That's not necessary true.” Sasha walked up to her elder brother. “About you using quantum brain waves, that is.”

“Sasha, I...” Allelujah turned to his sister. “You...” he gaped when Sasha activated her quantum brain waves. “How...”

“It's part of our genetics.” Sasha smiled, cutting her quantum brain waves off. “You'll have to find the right trigger for it, like I did.”

“I see.” Allelujah turned to the platform's railing. “I'm sorry, but I don't remember much about my time before the Super Human Research Institute.”

“I waited for you, you know.” Sasha breathed. “For ten long years; you promised you'll find me.”

“Sasha, I'm terribly sorry.” on impulse, Allelujah hugged his sister. “I made you wait in vain. Do you blame me?”

“How could I?” Sasha returned the hug. “You're my brother, after all.”

“A reason to fight...” Tieria mused, being the sole witness to the siblings' bonding. “In the past, I would have dismissed it.”

“ _Ptolemy_ is ready to exit the Straits of Hormuz.” Mileina reported over the intercom.

“Guess I'll get back to work.” Sasha released herself from Allelujah. “The sea's been too quiet, I'm guessing Sumeragi-san has probably already came to the same conclusion I did.”

“Wait, what?” Allelujah blinked.

“An ambush.” Sasha clarified and hurried off.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“E-Sonar reacting.” Mileina reported. “Six enemies closing in fast.”

“Those are torpedoes.” Lasse snapped. “Feldt!”

“GN Field, maximum output.” Feldt activated the ship's GN Field.

“Sorry, I'm late.” Sasha entered the cockpit and went to her post.

“The torpedoes contain a heavy chemical compound.” Feldt added after the first two missiles hit.

“The sonar's been jammed.” Mileina added.

“An enemy that can maneuver at this depth?” Lasse gawked.

“A new model?” Sasha guessed.

* * *

In the ocean...

“Halt the enemy at the designated point.” the Trilobite rushing towards the _Ptolemaios II_. “We're launching something special.” the mobile armor fired two missiles.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Second wave approaching.” Mileina reported. “Two large torpedoes have been launched. They've broken through the GN Field.”

“It's just as Sasha said.” Lasse growled as the two helmsmen moved the ship. “It's a new weapon.”

“Emergency, the hull's been hit!” Sasha shouted.

“The lower container's flooding.” Feldt added.

* * *

In the Gundam hanger...

“We have to launch the Gundams, but we're still too deep.” Tieria looked at the rising water levels as he and Lockon hurried to their machines.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“We're bringing the _Ptolemy_ up.” Lasse and Sasha moved the ship to lesser altitude. “Heading to a depth where we can launch the Gundams.”

“Dropping depth charges from above...” Sasha mumbled as the ship was bombarded by an array of missiles from above. “There's a very high chance that they're chemical bombs.”

“A resin covering the hull is keeping the gun ports from opening.” Mileina reported.

“We've lost steering too.” Lasse winced. “Where's the enemy?”

“The E-Sonar's still not working.” Mileina exclaimed.

“Calm down!” Sumeragi entered the bridge. “There's a way out of this. Their depth bombing will stop soon.”

“That's true.” Sasha blinked when the bombardment stopped.

“Once it does, the underwater enemy will approach us.” Sumeragi predicted. “Then, they'll launch a direct attack.”

“The enemy has impacted the hull on the port-side.” Feldt reported after the Trilobite struck the ship. “Severe damage. At this rate, we'll be crushed by the pressure.”

“We're pretty lucky.” Sumeragi grinned. “The enemy we could not locate is right here and the _Ptolemy_ has climbed to a depth where we could launch the Gundams.”

“Not to mention, the enemy has helped us speed by the flooding of the lower container.” Sasha followed Sumeragi's train of thought.

* * *

In the ocean...

Seravee was the first unit out and Tieria used the Gundam's propulsion to push the Trilobite from the breached hull.

“Trying to fight off our Trilobite with just the thrust of a mobile suit?” the mobile armor's pilot scoffed.

“I have an ace in the hole!” Tieria snapped. “Trans-Am!” he wretched the mobile armor away from the ship.

“I may be underwater, but at this range...” Lockon was providing cover fire for Tieria, the Seravee was grasped within the Trilobite's claws.

“Let's get some distance and fire torpedoes.” the Trilobite's second pilot suggested.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Setsuna.” Feldt gave Setsuna the go-ahead.

* * *

In the ocean...

“Roger.” Setsuna charged in. “00, eliminating the target.” first using his GN Sword II to slice the pincer into two, then stabbing the GN Sword II into the mobile armor's cockpit, before dispatching the mobile armor's linear spear.

“Setsuna, we're heading to the surface.” Allelujah informed the younger Meister. “Trans-Am!” he activated Trans-Am and the two Gundams shot up into the air.

  
**********************************************************************************  
  


On the ocean's surface...

“Pull the ship back.” Kati ordered, the fleet was face-to-face with 00.

“Launch the mobile suits.” Lindt counteracted the order.

“It's too late.” Kati barked. “Who's in that Ahead?” she turned when an Ahead tackled the 00 off to the side.

“That's the new A-LAWs unit.” Setsuna recognized the mobile suit. “Those moves.” he barely managed to avoid the Ahead's sword slashes. “This is the tough one.”

“His swordplay...” Graham, too, recognized his opponent. “There's no doubt about it. That's the young man I met. What incredible luck. I can redeem myself and give meaning to my life in shame.”

On the A-LAWs' warship, Soma had also launched in her Ahead to attack Arios.

“It's not the suit's fault.” Allelujah growled, Arios' shoulder pad was shot by the Ahead's rifle. “It's my ability.”

“Fall, Gundam!” Soma pulled out her beam saber when she was hit by a blast from the Katharon Enacts.

“Damn anti-government organization.” Graham hissed, slicing apart the incoming Enacts. “Don't stand in my way.”

“We're falling back and regrouping.” Kati ordered a retreat.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Sumeragi-san...” Allelujah turned when Sumeragi re-entered the bridge, now dressed in her uniform.

“It's not the right size for me.” Sumeragi complained. “It's a little too tight.”

“I'll get you another one right away.” Feldt offered.

“I think it looks just fine on you.” Ian teased.

“That's sexual harassment, Dad.” Mileina pouted.

“Ian, do I have to dope-slap you?” Sasha inquired.

“Sumeragi Lee Noriega.” Setsuna greeted their commander.


	17. Homeland Burning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Underwater...

“Staying here to watch the ship is boring.” Mileina whined, the bridge personnel, minus Sumeragi, were at their stations.

“Don't say that.” Feldt chided. “We're overseeing the repairs to _Ptolemaios_ , analyzing the new A-LAWs mobile suits and tuning 00's Twin Drive System. There's lots to do.”

“I know that, but none of that stuff is fun.” Mileina pouted.

“At least this is better than what Sasha's doing.” Lasse piped in. “She's busy analyzing the A-LAWs mobile armor's jelly bombs and finding a counter-agent to it.”

* * *

After the Gundams returned to the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Emergency coded message from Wang Liu Mei.” Feldt reported. “Apparently, an A-LAWs mobile suit team is headed towards the Katharon base. What should we do?”

“We'll go and help them.” Sumeragi decided. “ _Ptolemy_ , anti-satellite optical camouflage, emergency descend. Tell the Gundams to be ready for launch.”

“ _Ptolemy_ , prepare emergency ascent.” Feldt informed the on standby pilots. “0043 until we surface.”

“The A-LAWs found their base?” Tieria echoed.

“But there are innocent children there, as well.” Allelujah reminded.

“Hurry up.” Lockon growled. “Hurry up, damn it.”

* * *

In the airspace near the Katharon base...

“Damn, we're too late.” Tieria cursed, seeing the A-LAWs squad decimate the base before releasing the automatons on the destroyed base to take out any stragglers.

“What about the Katharon people?” Allelujah asked.

“I'll leave this to you guys.” Lockon went on ahead. “Get a move on, Gundam.” he split off.

“Peries, intercept that first Gundam.” Andrei instructed.

Maneuvering out of Soma's rifle blasts, Lockon returned fire

“All machines after the other Gundams.” Andrei ordered his squad.

“I'll be sitting this one out.” Graham backed out.

“This is...” even Soma was shocked by the automatons' ruthlessness.

“This... is something that human beings would do?” Lockon spat. Drawing his double beam pistols, he started taking out the attacking automatons.

“Mass murder with automated weapons.” Allelujah hissed as he and Tieria dodged the Aheads' fire. He switched to flight mode and took out a GN-X III with his closed claw. “You don't bother pulling the trigger yourself. You don't even feel any of the guilt.” he snapped the mobile suit into half.

“Double Bazooka.” even Tieria was enraged. “Burst Mode!” his energy blast took out another GN-X III.

“We've achieved our initial objective.” Andrei pulled his troops out. “Time to withdraw.”

“I'll never forgive you.” Lockon promised, now turning to open fire at Soma, who used her shield as a distraction to allow herself to escape. “I'll never forgive you for this, A-LAWs! Don't you dare run. Don't you dare run away from me, A-LAWs.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“It's horrible...” Sumeragi gasped at the destruction of the base when the ship arrived.

* * *

At the demolished Katharon base...

“So this is... A-LAWs...” even Allelujah was taken aback.

“That's right.” Tieria confirmed. “This is our enemy.”

* * *

In the airspace near Azadistan...

“We're been Azadistan shortly.” Setsuna informed Marina as they flew over the skies.

“Azadistan is...” Marina gasped in shock when the clouds cleared to reveal the burning capital.

“Everything is burning...” even Setsuna was stunned.

“But why is Azadistan...” Marina was heartbroken. “Why?”

“The scale of this attack...” Setsuna breathed. “Not terrorists. That machine.” he spotted Ail's Arche Gundam in the distance. “It's a Gundam and that color... could it be!” he realized who the pilot was.

“That's right.” Ail grinned, “You guess right, brat.”


	18. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Just terrible.” Ian cursed, watching the aftermath of the attack.

“So, this is how they operate.” Lasse muttered.

“Damn those A-LAWs.” Ian spat.

“Mileina, you shouldn't look.” Feldt led Mileina out.

Upon seeing the body bags, Sumeragi's mind flashed back to the incident where her miscalculations had led to Emilio being killed. Overwhelmed by her memories, the tactical commander passed out.

“Sumeragi-san!” Sasha managed to steady the older woman before she hit the floor.

“What's wrong, Sumeragi-san?” Lasse hurried over.

“Ian, notify Dr. Moreno.” Sasha instructed.

* * *

In the Rub' al Khali desert...

“We have an urgent message from Sasha.” Allelujah informed his fellow Meisters. “It appears that Sumeragi-san has fainted.”

“What happened?” Tieria asked.

“I don't know.” Allelujah admitted. “But Sasha wants us to return to the _Ptolemy_.”

“All right.” Setsuna nodded. “Let's head back.”

“You're coming, too.” Tieria turned to Saji in the back of the transport. “If we leave you here, who knows what else can happen.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ infirmary...

“Due to a psychological shock of some kind, she's temporarily unconscious.” Dr. Moreno informed the crew. “Give her some time and she should wake up on her own.”

“What on earth happened to Sumeragi-san?” Lasse wondered.

“I don't know.” Ian sighed. “But there's no doubt that it was somehow triggered by this latest massacre.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“How is Sumeragi-san doing?” Allelujah asked as Sasha, Lasse and Feldt returned to the bridge.

“She hasn't woken up yet.” Lasse replied.

“She may need to stay in bed for a while.” Feldt added.

“What's the latest on the Katharon?” Lockon asked Mileina.

“I'll put it on the monitor.” Mileina brought up the updates. “The Katharon members will begin evacuating at 1200 as planned.”

“The A-LAWs will be back, without a doubt.” Lockon told his teammates.

“We know.” Tieria retorted.

“We'll send out the Gundams.” Setsuna decided.

“But what about our tactics?” Allelujah inquired. “With Sumeragi-san unconscious...”

“Even so, we have to do something.” Lasse reminded.

I _really_ , _really_ don't want to use the ZERO at this point.” Sasha sighed. “But looks like we have no much choice. Lasse, we'll move the _Ptolemy_ over the oceans.” both helmsmen took their positions. “It's of the utmost importance that the enemy detects only us.” inserting an earpiece into her right ear, she tapped a button and a crystal visor slid over her eyes. “ZERO System, initiate.”

“ _Ptolemaios_ , taking off.” Feldt launched the ship. “Disengaging optical camouflage.”

“Estimating approximately 0037 until observation satellites spot us.”

“All hands to primary battle stations.” Lasse ordered.

“Feldt, have the smoke missiles on standby.” Sasha added in monotone.

“I know they noticed us.” Lasse remarked, after a while. “It's about time they started heading this way. We're sending out the Gundams.”

“Decks One and Two, opening hatches.” Mileina started the launch sequence.

“Seravee, Arios, prepare to launch.” Feldt sent out Tieria and Allelujah. “Up next is Cherudim. 00, remain on standby.” she then sent out Lockon and Setsuna, Ian reminding the latter not to use Trans-Am. “Confirming mobile suit formation, probably A-LAWs.” she reported.

“We'll be entering combat airspace soon.” Mileina added.  
  


* * *

With the A-LAWs...

“Four Gundams have been sighted.” Barrack informed his squad. “We'll break into teams and take down each Gundam separately. We'll leave the double-drive Gundam to you, Mr, Bushido.”

“Our team's target is the Winged One.” Soma voiced.

“Roger, Lieutenant.” Andrei responded.

“The time has finally come.” Louise muttered.

“Gundams spotted.” Barrack led the remainder of his squad to battle. “All machines, begin your attack.”

Arios and 00 took the front, with Cherudim hovering over the ocean and Seravee took up position at the back.

Barrack's group dodged Seravee's energy blasts and the GN-X IIIs flew in to engage the heavy-duty Gundam.

Parrying off an GN-X III, Tieria shot out a cannon blast from a knee, only to have the unit dodge the attack.

Lockon came in from underneath, shooting out the GN-X III.

Swapping to aerial mode, Arios led Soma away, before switching back to Gundam form. “This feeling...” Allelujah realized who his opponent was when Soma's Ahead tackled him.

“Test subject E-57!” Soma, too, realized who her opponent was.

“Could it be...” Allelujah came under heavy fire from Soma. “Is it you, Marie?”

“Lieutenant!” Louise turned to help Soma when she herself came under fire from the _Ptolemaios II_. “Stop interfering!” she took off towards the ship.

“Warrant Officer Halevy.” Andrei called out and went after Louise.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“The auto-fire bombardment isn't hitting anything.” Mileina stated.

“Ian, head over to the sub-bridge and take over the bombardment.” Sasha opened communications to Ian. “Lasse, focus on handling the ship.”

“I'm picking up a machine making a direct charge towards the 00.” Mileina declared. “It's extremely fast.”

* * *

On the battlefield...

“It's that new model.” Setsuna recognized Graham's unit.

“Your marksmanship has improved as well.” Graham noted dodging 00's shots. “That's the spirit, young man!” he clashed with Setsuna in a sword fight.

Setsuna kick the Ahead off his back, only to have Graham land a kick to 00's torso.

“Team leader, Warrant Officer Halevy is heading for the ship.” Andrei informed Barrack who was chasing after Cherudim. “I'm going to go support her.”

“Too naive!” Barrack turned his attention to Seravee

“Just as I'd expect from the A-LAWs.” Tieria was impressed, raising his GN Shield. “These guys are skilled.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Two machines are closing in on the ship.” Mileina reported.

“Those two broke through.” Ian hissed, having brought Saji with him. “Fire the Valiant!”

While Saji was hesitating, Sasha had the Igelstellung guns locked on target and she set loose the array of bullets at Louise's unit.

* * *

On the battlefield...

Setsuna and Graham renewed their fight.

“Taking it easy on me?” Graham growled. “Or is this an attempt to insult me?”

“At this rate, we'll...” Setsuna frowned and swatted Graham back.

“Please stop it, Marie.” Allelujah pleaded, unwilling to fight his childhood friend. “It's me, Allelujah!”

“I am a Super Soldier!” Soma spat and pulled out her beam saber.

“Gundam!” Graham raised his beam saber. “This is your requiem!”

In response, Setsuna activated Trans-Am.

Allelujah tried to fight off Soma with his rifle shots, only to have said beam weapon pierce Arios straight in the chest.


	19. Reunion and Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Louise flew wildly to dodge the Igelstellung missiles, with two of them destroying her suit's right arm.

Andrei cut in, blocking out the remaining missiles with his GN Shield. “We're too far front.” he told Louise. “Puu back Warrant Officer.”

“But I was...” Louise protested.

“That's an order!” Andrei barked.

Elsewhere, Setsuna had activated Trans-Am and was charging towards Graham.

“That's right.” Graham fended himself. “This is what I wanted to fight.”

Setsuna moved behind Graham, the Ahead turning to block off the attack, only to have 00 slice the left arm off.

“This is incredible.” Graham admitted.

“Marie!” Allelujah tried to reach out to Soma and held the Ahead tightly within Arios' arms. “I'm never letting you go again, Marie.”

“This guy...” Soma frowned and fired her assault rifle at point-blank range and causing both units to fall into the forest below.

Graham was dodging Setsuna's rifle blasts when Setsuna switched tactics and moved in to strike Graham's unit with his GN Sword.

“What's happening?” Setsuna frowned when the Twin Drive overloaded and he skidded across the ocean surface. “It's an overload.”

“I see.” Graham realized. “His suit isn't in perfect condition. Then, there is no value in defeating him now.” he then took off.

“Surround the double-equipped one.” Barrack ordered.

“Setsuna!” Tieria and Lockon provided fire cover for the 00. “Setsuna, are you all right?”

“It's the Twin Drive.” Setsuna answered.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“All Gundams, fall back for now.” Sasha instructed. “We'll divide the enemy forces. Ian, release the high-density particle and smoke torpedoes.”

“Roger.” Ian responded and released the two torpedoes into the water.

“ZERO, disengage.” Sasha deactivated the ZERO interface.

* * *

In the A-LAWs' battleship...

“We're regroup.” Kati ordered after reports came in of the smokescreen. “Signal a withdrawal.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“I can't locate Arios.” Feldt reported. “Allelujah...”

“There's no response from Arios?” Sumeragi entered the bridge. “Find Arios' last point of contact from the mission recorder. After retrieving 00, send Seravee and Cherudim on a search for Arios. Great call, Sasha.”

* * *

Later that night...

“Where's Marie?” Allelujah stirred, Arios and Soma's ahead having crash-landed into the forest. “Marie!” jumping out of his cockpit, he hurried over to the destroyed Ahead. “Stop it, Marie.” he was forced to dodge when Soma came at him with an assault dagger.

“Even without my mobile suit, I'll...” Soma charged at Allelujah and pinned him to the ground. “I will not lose to a failure like you.”

“Marie...” Allelujah blinked when a stab of pain assault Soma's head. “Marie Parfacy!”

With a pained scream, Soma's personality was overwritten and Marie resurfaced. “Allelujah...” she recognized the older pilot, before passing out in Allelujah's arms.

* * *

Meanwhile...

“It's raining.” Tieria looked out of the cockpit screen and noticed the raindrops on Seravee.

* * *

With Allelujah and Marie...

“Where am I?” Marie sat up on the makeshift mattress.

“Marie.” Allelujah entered the tent. “I see you're awake. I checked our machines, but the systems are down for both.” he settled in. “We won't be able to fix them by ourselves. Let's hope that someone comes for us. Can I ask you something? How did you end up being Soma Peries?”

“They probably implanted another personality in order to restore the five senses I had lost.” Marie reasoned. “Then the Superhuman Institute must have sent me to the military as a Super Soldier to ensure they wouldn't be closed down. But because of that, I could finally see what you looked like for the first time. I knew it was you right away. Maybe it was the quantum brain waves.”

“I never thought I'd actually be here, talking to you face-to-face, either.” Allelujah admitted.

“Can I ask you something, too?” Marie inquired. “What did you do after you escaped the Superhuman Institute?”

“In an attempt to escape disposal, my friends and I fled the Institute together.” Allelujah recounted. “At first, I regretted not taking you with us. But it was a good thing I didn't. My friends and I were able to steal a transport ship and escape the colony. But we had no place to go. We just kept drifting in space until eventually we ran out of food and air. And then...” he recalled Hallelujah murdering the others in cold-blood.

“I knew.” Marie spoke. 'I knew that another personality existed inside you.”

“It doesn't excuse what I did.” Allelujah argued. “Hallelujah is me. As the ship's sole survivor, I cursed my fate. And the Superhuman Institute too, and this word. That's why, to change the world, I accepted the offer to become a Gundam Meister. Because the only thing Super Soldiers know is how to fight. Marie, do you still have the memories of when you were Soma Peries?”

“I have them.” Marie replied. “And her personality as well.”

“Then, you know about the things I've done.” Allelujah cursed himself. “I killed them all. At my hands, our friends, our siblings. I took their lives, for a second time.”

“I'm the same as you.” Marie soothed, holding his hand. “I've killed you once before. In that attack, I killed your other self, Hallelujah. I gave you this scar.” she parted Allelujah's fringe to reveal the scar on his forehead.

“No, Soma Peries did that to me.” Allelujah objected.

“It's the same with you.” Marie stated. “Because I'm Peries too. That's why, I'm sorry. I really don't know what to do.”

“And I feel the same way.” Allelujah added. “When I found out you were Soma Peries, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted to save you so much. But now that I've done it, I don't know what I should do next. Someone like me, doesn't really have anything to offer you.”

“I'm just happy that you're here.” Marie held Allelujah's hand in both her hands. “Just think, I was able to finally meet you. I was deprived of my senses; all I could do was call out with quantum brain waves. You were the only one who ever answered. Because of you, I was able to feel grateful of being alive. And now I can look at you with both my eyes, I can speak with you, even touch you. I never imagined a day like this would come.”

The tent was then lighted by a flash of light from above and the two Super Soldiers exited the tent and came face-to-face with Sergei's unit.

“Lieutenant.” Sergei opened his cockpit and greeted his former subordinate.

“Colonel.” Marie blinked.

“Someone you know?” Allelujah asked, following Marie.

“That voice...” Sergei descended from his cockpit. “I see. You're the Gundam pilot from back then. Move away from the Lieutenant.” he leveled his handgun at Allelujah. “Celestial Being. You said your personality was overwritten?” he frowned after Marie explained.

“That's correct.” Marie confirmed. “Right now, I'm no longer Soma Peries. I'm Marie Parfacy.”

“Marie.” Sergei echoed. “So that is your real name, Lieutenant? The Superhuman Institute did this to you?”

“Marie is a kind-hearted girl.” Allelujah stepped forward. “She's never been the type who would kill. I won't hand her over to you. If she returns to the Federation or A-LAWs, they'll just use her as a Super Soldier.”

“But you're a member of Celestial Being.” Sergei reminded. “Even if she goes with you, she'll be drawn into the fighting.”

“I won't let that happen.” Allelujah insisted.

“I'm not so foolish as to believe the words of a terrorist.” Sergei stood his ground. “Because of what you've done, I've lost many comrades and subordinates. Do you think I can forget my resentment so easily?”

“Colonel, don't.” Marie shifted herself between the two men.

“Just shoot me.” Allelujah offered himself. “In return, promise me that Marie, or rather Soma Peries, will never be involved in any fighting on any fighting again.”

“Your wish is granted.” Sergei leveled his cocked gun at Allelujah and pulled the trigger.

“No!” Marie pushed Allelujah aside to take the shot. “Colonel...” she blinked when Sergei fired the bullet in the air.

“A moment ago, Lieutenant Soma Peries died an honorable death in battle.” Sergei declared. “I will now return to base to inform my superiors of her fate. Come to think of it, I never did thank you.” he headed back to his unit. “Five years ago, the accident at the Lower Orbital Station, I want to thank you for your participation in the rescue effort.”

“Colonel Smirnov,” Marie called out. “For having engaged Soma Peries only in anti-Gundam operations, and never using her in any other fighting, I want to thank you.”

“The way you say that,” Sergei sighed. “Now I'm absolutely sure you're not the Lieutenant I used to know.”

“And one more thing,” Marie added. “The Soma Peries who's inside me wants you to know something: I wanted to be your daughter.”

“Those words are more than enough for me.” Sergei turned back.

“Colonel!” Marie wept and hugged her father figure.

“Live on.” Sergei told Marie. “Keep on living. Happily, together with him.”

“Thank you for everything you ever did for me, Colonel.” Marie saluted Sergei.

Returning her salute, Sergei took off in his unit.

“Marie,” Allelujah hugged her from the back. “Thank you for being alive after all this time. Thank you for giving someone like me a second reason to live.”

* * *

At sunrise...

“If he fell into the water, there's no way we'll find him.” Lockon was cruising above the ocean.

“Enemy approaching.” Orange Haro chirped. “Enemy approaching.”

“Regular forces.” Lockon recognized the Ahead unit. “A light signal?” he frowned when Sergei sent Allelujah's coordinates to him via light signal.

“Allelujah detected.” Orange Haro quipped as Cherudim closed in on Allelujah's location. “Allelujah detected.”

“What the hell?” Lockon gawked at the kissing couple. “All this trouble to find him and he's hanging out with some girl? Way to go.” he teased.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“It's a signal from Haro.” Mileina reported. “They found Haptism-san!”

“Sumeragi-san.” Feldt beamed.

“It's great news.” Sumeragi was relieved. “I am so relieved, Allelujah.”

“It looks like he's with a girlfriend.” Mileina gushed.

“Girlfriend?” Lasse gaped.

“How'd that happen?” Feldt gawked.

“Since when?” even Sasha was shocked.

“What the heck is that boy doing?” Sumeragi moaned.

* * *

Elsewhere...

“I see.” Tieria noted, after Sasha notified him. “So Allelujah Haptism has been found, then.”

“Well, isn't that good news?” Ribbons' taunted voice sounded from the cliff.

“Who's there?” Tieria aimed his handgun at the intruder. “How did you know I was here?”

“I knew because we are the same.” Ribbons answered, his quantum brain waves were activated. “Base sequence pattern: 0988 type.”

“Don't tell me, you're...” Tieria gasped in realization.

“I am the very first Innovator, Ribbons Almark.” Ribbons smirked.


	20. Twistedness of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“You're the very first Innovator?” Tieria echoed.

_That's right._ Ribbons informed Tieria telepathically. _This is a telepathic ability using quantum brain waves, catalyzed by GN particles. I once used them to directly link to VEDA until Sasha Peacecraft locked me out. And thanks to genetic manipulation and nanomachines, we do not age. The two of us are essential to Aeolia Schenberg's plan. Don't tell me you thought you were the only one? Allow me to enlighten you. Stage One of the plan is to use Celestial Being's armed interventions to trigger an unification of the world. Stage Two is to use the A-LAWs to unite the will of all mankind. And Stage Three is to push humanity into outer space and prepare them for the awakening of the Neo-Queen. That's Aeolia's_ real _plan; he knew of the existence of Crystal Tokyo._ “That's right.” the green-haired Innovator smirked. “We who are adapted to the environment of space are to rule over all humanity in the new frontier.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Damn that Allelujah.” Ian rebuked. “Damaging his machine immediately after Setsuna wrecked his. And what's this about him bringing a girlfriend back with him?”

“A girlfriend...” Saji stopped typing.

“Feeling lonely, Saji?” Red Haro tilted its head at its partner. “Feeling lonely, Saji?”

“I guess so.” Saji smiled. “A little bit.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“That girl, Marie.” Lasse started. “She's from the Superhuman Institute, right? Is it safe, letting her on board the ship?”

“We ran a pretty thorough check on her.” Sumeragi informed. “Besides, I think Allelujah needs her: he needs a reason to fight.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's pantry...

“Excuse me for asking this.” Mileina poked her head in. “Are you two lovers? My feminine intuition got it right.” she gushed, noticing the twin blushes in Allelujah and Marie's cheeks.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's viewing bay...

“Ribbons Almark...” Tieria was reminiscing his recent encounter with the first Innovator. “Innovators, the ones who execute the plan...” he tightened his grip on the railing. “If that's the case, then I'll have to choose the path of...”

“I would've thought he'll act much earlier.” Sasha interrupted his thoughts.

“Sasha...” Tieria turned.

“What did that bastard tell you?” the blond princess gave her partner a meaningful look.

Tieria let out a sigh and related what Ribbons had revealed to him,

“I take back my previous prognosis of him.” Sasha shook her head. “He doesn't have a superior complex, he has a God complex. Tieria,” she turned a soft look at her lover. “Remember what I told you before?” she tucked a loose lock of purple hair behind his ear. “Just do what you believe is right. Isn't that why Aeolia created the Gundams for?”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's briefing room...

“The Middle East Reorganization Plan is currently the highest priority of the Earth Federation Government for its goal of total unification.” the newscaster declared. “We intend to stabilize religious and ethnic conflicts between nations by using Federation Forces to secure all national borders. As for all continuing internal conflicts, relocating some of those hostile ethnic groups to space colonies is being considered.”

“Come on, this woman is talking crazy.” Lockon remarked, realizing the Federation's intentions.

“Even so, the public will probably accept it.” Sumeragi stated.

“Why is that?” Allelujah asked.

“Because it doesn't affect them directly.” Sasha answered her brother. “Thanks to the solar power, colony development, and the Orbital Elevator project, the Federation achieved financial stability. As a result, the standard of living for people in the Federation has risen. And with the A-LAWs and Security Agency surpassing all dissident activity, if nobody asks any questions, there's no harm done. That's why there won't be any complaints.”

“But in all this, there are still people out there who are dying or no reason.” Setsuna reminded. “This isn't what the world is meant to be.”

“It's the bastards who founded the A-LAWs.” Lockon interjected. “They're the main culprits.”

“The temporary repairs to 00 and Arios are all done.” Ian updated the group. “And some more good news: two of our support machines are ready. To get the Twin Drive working just right, I'd like to take it up into space and work on fine-tuning it.”

“I understand.” Sumeragi nodded. “Mileina, do you think you can take over the maintenance duties for Ian?”

“Yes, madam!” Mileina shot up her hand.

“An encoded message from Wang Liu Mei.” Lasse spotted the notification on screen.

“Decode it.” Sumeragi instructed.

“Everyone,” Wang Liu Mei started her voice message. “I have received confirmed news that members of the A-LAWs leadership who haven't previously appeared in public will be attending a party with business leaders. I will reporting the findings later.”

“Guess it's time I faced the rest of the Coalition.” Sasha sighed.

“Sasha...” Allelujah looked at his sister.

“You have your job, nii-san.” Sasha smiled at her sibling. “Let me do mine.”

“But there's a good chance the enemy knows you're still alive.” Lasse reminded.

“Setsuna and I will go as her backup.” Tieria offered.

“I guess there's no choice, since our Princess has made up her mind.” Sumeragi sighed. “Tieria, Setsuna, if anything happens to Sasha...”

“It won't.” both Meisters chorused.

* * *

That night...

_That's the commander of the A-LAWs._ The disguised Tieria focused on Homer Katagiri. _But he's not the one calling all the shots. Where is the real enemy?_

Billy spotted Sasha in her pink formal gown conversing with the other attendees of the party and excused himself. “Sasha-hime.” the MS developer bowed to the Peacecraft princess.

“Billy Katagiri.” Sasha returned a nod. “Is Professor Elfman going fine?”

“He is.” Billy responded. “He still feels deep regrets in regards to his betrayal.”

“Please inform him that I have forgiven him for that.” Sasha replied. “Now that I know his reasons.”

“Naturally, Princess.” Billy nodded.

“Excuse me.” Ribbons made his appearance. “Pleased to meet you, my name is Ribbons Almark. Would you go for a dance? I never imagined you'll turn up in this dress.” he twirled the Peacecraft heiress in a fast foxtrot.

“I've grown up since Russian Moskva's destruction, Ribbons.” Sasha reminded. “I am no longer afraid to face the masterminds behind my home's complete wipeout face-to-face. Tieria told me you are still trying to alter Aeolia Schenberg's plan. I have no idea how you knew about Crystal Tokyo, but you should know it wouldn't be you to initiate the new Silver Millennium.”

“How...” Ribbons frowned when the dance number ended and the unwilling pair broke apart. “Why don't we have a change in scenery?” he suggested. “You can even bring your bodyguard along.”

“Take care of her.” Billy whispered a warning to Tieria, the Innovator having caught Sasha's side-glance and was about to follow her.

“We will.” Tieria assured.

* * *

In Ribbons' private room...

“Don't play coy with me, Ribbons.” with all the flair of her Peacecraft heritage, Sasha sat on the posh armchair opposite Ribbons. “I know you were the one who gave the pseudo GN Drives to the UN Forces. According to your plan, the Meisters and the _Ptolemaios_ ' crew were all supposed to be eliminated four years ago. Too bad, I altered that plan by bringing the Trinitys under my wing and then kicking you out of VEDA and activating the Trans-Am system. Four years ago,” she droned, standing up and strolled to Ribbons' side. “I gave you a second chance to redeem yourself, but you chose to throw that away; you chose to team up with the Coalition that burnt down my home fourteen years ago!” lifting Ribbons' chin with the Jade Purity Fan she wielded, she forced the Innovator to look at her. With a single hand sign, she severed Ribbons of his mental link to VEDA. “You owe me two things, Ribbons. One is the massacre of the three and a half million civilians on Russian Moskva and the other is the complete destruction of the colony itself. I will consider your debt for the massacre now paid. But as for the colony's destruction, you can either have me activate the instant death trigger on your Curse Mark or you can let Tieria bury you in so much encryption within VEDA and never be able to leave VEDA ever again.”

“No...” Ribbons collected himself. “Never!”

“Not bad.” Sasha tsked. “Finally decided to stand up for yourself? You mean you'd rather I add a new Curse Mark in addition to the one you have?” flipping open the fan, she branded Ribbons with a Curse Mark over his heart. “What goes around, comes around. Tieria, we're done here.” she led the Meister out of the room.

* * *

In Seravee 00 and later...

“I'm sorry, I screwed up.” Setsuna apologized.

“Still,” Tieria started, with Sasha in Seravee's cockpit. “We found it, Setsuna. The twistedness that's in this world. That's right, with the Gundams, we'll eliminate the twistedness of this world.”0

“Easier said than done.” Ail bragged, appearing before the trio in his Arche Gundam.

“It's that Gundam.” Setsuna recognized the Arche Gundam.

“It's an improved Throne model...” Tieria gasped. “It couldn't be...”

“Let's get started.” Ail grinned. “It's a war between Gundams of immense proportions.”


	21. The Indelible Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 19 out, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“Fly, my Fangs!” Ail sent out his GN Fangs.

Setsuna's rapid fire did little to hit the weapon pods.

“They're fast.” Setsuna was shocked by the speed.

“It's different from before.” Tieria growled.

“Upwards!” Sasha warned when two GN Fangs shot out laser beams at Seravee, hitting the heavy-duty Gundam.

“You're have to be better than that, Gundams.” Ail charged right in.

“You're still alive, Ail al-Saachez?” Setsuna blocked off Ail's Buster Sword with his GN Sword.

“Oh yes.” Ail grinned. “But you should know, thank to you guys, half my body was burnt to a crisp. I took that guy's life, but now I want more.” parrying Setsuna off, he stuck the 00, sending it downwards.

“Bastard!” Setsuna roared.

“You'll pay for my regeneration treatments with your lives.” Ail licked his lips.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“00 and Seravee have been engaged in combat.” Feldt reported.

“So the A-LAWs did catch up to them.” Sumeragi noted. “Good thing we sent them in the Gundams. Contact Allelujah and Lockon on standby. ” she instructed Mileina.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Time for you to die, little Krugis punk!” Ail dodged Setsuna's fire and closed in on his former protege and swatted him away with his Buster Sword.

“So, you're the bastard who killed Lockon.” Tieria snapped, joining the fight with his twin GN Cannons.

Ail dodged the energy blasts and sliced the twin Cannons with his Sword.

Seravee shot through from the resultant smoke and grappled Arche with its hands. “I'll be the one who avenges him.” Tieria swore.

“He got what he deserved.” Ail snapped. “He came out to the battlefield despite being blind in his right eye.”

“Damn you.” Tieria spat. Whipping out a beam saber from Seravee's right leg, he tried to stab Arche, only for Ail to dodge the energy sword.

“A hidden arm?” Ail frowned.

“He dodged it?” Tieria blinked.

“He _was_ the one who trained Setsuna.” Sasha reminded.

“I've got a couple of those too.” Ail brought out his two beam sabers and slashed down at the saber compartment.

“Tieria!” Setsuna deadlocked Ail with his GN Sword and allowing the other Meister to charge in from behind, only to have Seravee's energy sword blocked out by Arche's beam saber.

“Fangs!” caught in the middle, Ail sent out his GN Fangs.

“Might want to activate your GN Shields right about now.” Sasha suggested.

“Right.” both Setsuna and Tieria nodded and released their hold on Arche, activating their GN Shields in unison and blocking out the Fangs' energy beams.

“Reinforcements.” Ail was forced to back off when Lockon and Allelujah entered the fight. “Four against one? These odds are too great for me.” he was hit in the back by 00. Blocking off Cherudim's shot, he retreated.

“Setsuna, Sasha, Tieria, Sumeragi-san has ordered us to return.” Allelujah informed. “Tieria!” he stopped the Innovator from chasing after Ail.

“Why stop me?” Tieria glared. “That's the guy who killed Lockon.”

“Not the time now, Tieria.” Sasha held a firm grip on the pilot's shoulder.

“He killed my brother?” Lockon gasped.

“So, he really is alive.” Setsuna muttered.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“We're heading back to space?” Lasse asked once all four Gundams returned.

“According to my forecasting, within twelve hours, the enemy will launch a plan to encircle us.” Sumeragi reasoned. “We won't be able to escape. Also, if we could make it to Lagrange 3, we can repair the Gundams and pick up the support machines. Feldt, Mileina, begin atmospheric escape sequence.”

* * *

The next day...

“Well then, how will you move, Celestial Being?” in the Gadessa, Revival Ritter mused.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Six enemy underwater mobile armors confirmed.” Feldt sent the battle alert. “All hands to primary battle stations. Enemy is closing in and preparing to encircle the _Ptolemy_.”

“What's the estimated time of attack?” Sumeragi asked.

“0024.” Mileina answered.

“Can we help?” Marie and Saji entered the bridge.

“Sit in the auxiliary chairs.” Sumeragi told them. “Things are about to get a little rough. Lasse, Sasha.”

“ _Ptolemy_ , entering rapid surfacing mode.” Lasse steered the ship upwards.

“Less than 0004 left until the estimated time of attack, Sumeragi-san.” Mileina informed.

“Not just yet.” Sumeragi held firm. “Try to lure them in closer.”

“Enemy forces taking action.” Feldt added. “They're heavy torpedoes.”

“Arios, Cherudim, Seravee, initiate Trans-Am!” Sumeragi order the three pilots. “Increase GN Field to maximum output. _Ptolemy_ , begin emergency ascent. Ride the explosions.”

“Here we go!” using the boost from the resulting explosions, Lasse pushed the ship upwards out of the ocean.

“Change _Ptolemy_ over to airborne mode.” Sumeragi ordered.

“Switching over.” Sasha activated the airborne mode once the ship shot out of the water.

* * *

In the air...

“What speed...” Louise gawked at the rapidly ascending ship.

“That's not the speed of a battleship.” even Andrei was surprised.

“Commence interception.” Barrack ordered.

Andrei took charge and went after the  _Ptolemaios II_ , only to be fended off by a series of Valiant cannon blasts. “Our weapons are useless.” the younge r Smirnov exclaimed, his fellow Ahead pilots were dodging fire from the two Valiant cannons on the  _Ptolemaios_ ' back.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“All gun-ports open.” Feldt declared.

“Sasha, I'm counting you.” Sumeragi told their weaponry handler. “Fire a barrage!”

In response, Sasha let loose an array of Wombat atmospheric missiles at the attacking Aheads, in addition to the Valiant cannon blasts.

* * *

In the air...

“Stop running, Celestial Being!” Louise roared, chasing after the _Ptolemaios_ , despite her squad being taken down by the missile barrage.

* * *

In the stratosphere...

“I only need to change their angle of ascent by three degrees.” Revival took aim with his GN Mega Launcher. “That's not a problem with this Gadessa.” he fired the Mega Launcher at the _Ptolemaios_ ' bow.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“We've passed six hundred kilometers.” Feldt reported.

“A little more and we're out of the atmosphere.” Lasse encouraged.

“Our ascent angle's been changed?” Sumeragi noticed the altered angle. “The enemy commander is really good.”

“ _Ptolemy_ is at ten thousand kilometers.” Feldt added. “Now passing lower orbital ring.”

“Attack from enemy forces.” Mileina added, the ship coming under fire from Lieutenant Colonel Lee Zhejiang's forces.

“We just exceeded the Trans-Am time limit.” Feldt gasped. “We'll lose the GN Field until it recharges.”

“The upper hull has been hit.” Mileina turned to Sumeragi after the GN Field vanished.

“What are the enemy numbers?” Lasse asked.

“The enemy consists of one cruiser, escorted by six mobile suits.” Feldt answered.

* * *

In Lee's Baikal...

“They had reinforcements?” Lee frowned when 00 shot down two GN-X IIIs. “That suit is different. Did they perform an emergency launch while breaking through the atmosphere?”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“I'll crush their mothership in one blow.” Setsuna closed in on Lee's Baikal. “00, eliminating the target.” he fired off two V-shaped energy blasts from his rifle, destroying the battleship.


	22. Light of Heaven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 20 out, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“E-Sensors have detected something.” Feldt sounded the alarm. “One machine's closing in. The machine is approaching at a rate of 78 kilo-seconds.”

* * *

In the Gundam containers...

“Arios and Seravee are still being repaired.” Mileina reported.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Gundams, perform an emergency launch.” Sumeragi ordered, entering the bridge with Tieria and the pilot taking Mileina's post. “Intercept the enemy machine.”

“00, launching first.” Setsuna informed.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“That must be it.” Setsuna spotted the enemy machine ahead. “It's equipped with a pseudo solar reactor. It's A-LAWs, just as I thought. It's so maneuverable.” he frowned when Bring McWillam's Garazzo dodge his fire. “Another new model? That's a...” Bring dodged Setsuna's attack again and activated his GN Shield, blocking out the rapid fire.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“It's has a GN Field.” Sumeragi realized.

“The Federation has machines that use fields, too?” Feldt was shocked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Releasing his GN Field, Bring fired his GN Vulcan Guns at 00, Setsuna managing to dodge most of the shots, but was hit back the final two blasts. Bring closed in from the smoke, Setsuna fending off the extended GN Cutters that then converged into a long energy blade which cut off 00's GN Sword.

“If I could only use Trans-Am...” Setsuna growled, Bring's ducked under 00 and kicked the Gundam upwards.

“Setsuna, are you alright?” Lockon asked, forcing Bring to back off.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“That new model overpowered 00?” Tieria wondered, Sasha was also providing cover fire with the Gottfried beam cannons.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“What the...” Lockon wondered, Bring beating a retreat after coming under fire.

“It ran away?” Setsuna blinked.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“The enemy is withdrawing.” Feldt reported.

“That was a pretty quick battle.” Lasse noted.

“After the Gundams are safely onboard, head for Lagrange 3 at top speed.” Sumeragi ordered.

“What was the enemy up to back here?” Lasse wondered.

“They're telling us that they can deploy forces all the way out here and showing off the capabilities of their new model.” Sumeragi explained. “It's a check and a warning.”

“We'll need 0-Raiser more than ever.” Lasse concluded.

* * *

In the Lagrange 3 base...

“We've been waiting for you.” Ian greeted the rest of the crew.

“Mom!” Mileina beamed and floated over to Linda. “I'm back.”

“Mileina, have you been well?” Linda returned her daughter's hug.

“Did she just say 'Mom'?” Allelujah was surprised.

“Yeah, she did.” Setsuna blinked.

“Which means...” Saji gaped.

“Oh right, some of you are meeting her for the first time.” Ian realized he needed to make introductions. “This is my wife.”

“I'm Linda Vashti.” the blond woman greeted.

“She's so young.” Saji gawked.

“There ought to be a law.” Allelujah joked.

“What do you mean by that?” Ian demanded.

“Enough joking for now.” Sumeragi stepped forward. “Can you resupply and repair the _Ptolemy_ and the Gundams as quickly as possible?”

“What happened out there?” Ian turned serious.

“The A-LAWs have come out of this sector.” Sumeragi explained.

“Even though I think our camouflage here is perfect...” Ian mused. “I understand.”

“However,” Anew piped in. “Repair and resupply will require at least five days.”

“Who are you?” Sumeragi turned to the newcomer.

“I've never seen you before.” Setsuna added.

“Pleased to meet you.” Anew greeted. “I was scouted when Celestial Being resumed its operations. I'm Anew Returner.”

“Scouted?” Lasse echoed.

“Who scouted you?” Tieria's suspicions were instantly perked.

“Wang Liu Mei introduced her to us.” Ian declared proudly. “Anew's amazing. She's an expert at astrophysics, mobile suit engineering and regeneration treatments. She can navigate and cook and to top it off, she's gorgeous. What do you think, she's a keeper, don't you think?”

“I look forward to working with you.” Anew blushed.

_Tieria._ Sasha shot a look at the purple-haired Innovator.

_Another one?_ Tieria guessed what the Peacecraft heiress was hinting. _I thought you..._

_Guess I missed one out._ Sasha frowned.

_Are you going to do what you did with Ribbons Almark?_ Tieria wondered.

_Possibly_. Sasha nodded. _But I have a little something different in mind._

“So, this is the 0-Raiser?” Setsuna looked at the support unit in the testing chamber.

“This machine incorporates special functions that help control the Twin Drive system.” Linda explained. “And it amplifies the Trans-Am.”

“And that machine?” Lockon spotted the other unit.

“A support machine for Arios, the GN Archer.” Linda replied.

“Let's start testing it, Setsuna.” Ian suggested.

“00 and 0-Raiser's docking is complete.” Mileina reported as the entire Vashti family and anew were at the controls.

“All linkages reading are satisfactory.” Linda added.

“All right, Setsuna.” Ian gave the pilot the go-ahead. “We're gonna test 0-Raiser's control system. Let's start up Trans-Am.”

* * *

In the lower orbital ring where the Memento Mori was located...

“Transformation to strafing mode complete.” the operator informed Goodman. “Power supply at 98 percent. Output set at 6800. Target point error correction complete. Strafing output section reports no problems.”

“Very well, you may commence the countdown.” Goodman gave Rindt the go-ahead.

“Commence final countdown.” Rindt gleefully ordered.

“Counting down to firing.” the operator readied the particle beam cannon.

* * *

In the Lagrange 3 base testing chamber...

“Time until Trans-Am start-up, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” Anew started the countdown.

* * *

In the Memento Mori was located...

“Commence strafing.” the operator charged up the cannon and fired it straight down at the Suille capital where Mahal was negotiating with the King.

* * *

In the Lagrange 3 base testing chamber...

“Setsuna!” Ian barked.

“Activating Trans-Am.” Setsuna powered up Trans-Am

“Topological defect shifting to higher level.” Mileina reported.

“We're getting in increase in both particle generation and emission rates.” Linda added.

“It's surpassed the normal 180 percent figure and the numbers are still climbing.” Anew stated.

“It's looking good, Linda.” Ian grinned.

“What's happening?” even Setsuna was shocked by the wide-spread emission of GN particles.

“It's broken through 290 percent.” Anew declared. “It's about to exceed the theoretical limit.”

“I see.” Sasha noted. “So, this is the true Twin Drive Aeolia envisioned.”

In front of the GN Archer, Allelujah fell to his knees when the base was flooded by the sharp increase in GN particles.

In his room, the bathing Tieria, too sensed the increase in GN particles.

“The quantum particles are accelerating in this direction.” Allelujah recovered, the normally mild-mannered pilot was replaced by his alter-ego, Hallelujah. “Guess it's about time I woke up.”


	23. 00's Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 21 out, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

On the Memento Mori...

“The Memento Mori, it has more than exceeded my expectations.” Goodman grinned. “With this power, the anti-government forces will be dealt with in no time. Yes, this is what will literally eliminate all wars from the world.”

* * *

In the Lagrange 3 base...

“00-Raiser is about to reach the Trans-Am time limit.” Anew reported.

“That's amazing.” Mileina gushed after Setsuna powered down.

“It performed beyond theoretical limits.” even Anew was astonished.

“I didn't expect that.” Linda admitted.

“This is crazy.” Ian remarked. “The Twin Drive far surpassed out wildest dreams. This thing is absolutely amazing.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Sumeragi-san, our observation system has detected an abnormal heat source in the Earth sphere.” Feldt reported. “Please come to the bridge immediately.”

“This was caused by a satellite weapon.” Sumeragi surmised after the _Ptolemaios_ ' crew gathered around the viewing screen.

“It was probably a device that used the solar power system.” Feldt reasoned. “We still don't have much information.”

“What's the target?” Lasse asked.

“The Middle East, Suille.” Feldt answered.

“Suille's gone?” Setsuna whispered.

“Is the A-LAWs, or rather the Coalition's way of doing things?” Tieria spat.

“Sumeragi-san.” Allelujah turned to their commander.

“ _Ptolemy_ will head out as soon as repairs are finished.” Sumeragi declared. “Our mission is to destroy the Federation's satellite weapon. All hands, to your stations.”

“Wait,” Tieria voiced, having gotten the go-ahead from Sasha earlier on. “Before we go, there's something everyone need to know. The Federation is being manipulated by a group who wants to rule the world.”

“And how is it that you came by this information?” Lockon asked.

“Sasha and I have met them.” Tieria answered. “They call themselves the Cosmos Coalition.”

“The last remnants of the world's royalty...” Setsuna trailed, after Tieria and Sasha explained the Coalition. “All eleven members...”

“So, they're giving A-LAWs it's orders.” Ian cursed.

“That would mean back when we began our armed interventions five years ago...” Allelujah frowned.

“They were already busy interfering with things long before that.” Lockon expressed. “Weren't they also the ones who oversaw the destruction of Russian Moskva?”

“They must have also supplied the United Nations with the thirty GN-X units equipped with the pseudo GN Drives.” Sumeragi guessed.

“And because of that, Lockon, Chris and the others...” Feldt muttered.

“Why didn't you two tell us about something so important until now?” Lockon looked at the pair.

“It only concerns those bearing the royal bloodline.” Sasha answered. “It's my sole decision to bear this burden alone.”

“You can't say that, Sasha.” Allelujah protested. “I'm the official blood heir of the Peacecraft; there's need for you to bear this alone. The Coalition created A-LAWs to slaughter dissident groups. You have to agree that there's no way real peace could ever be achieved through such cruel methods.”

“I'll destroy them.” Setsuna declared. “I'll destroy the A-LAWs and eliminate whatever plans the Coalition have. I'll do it through my own will.”

“I'm with you, Setsuna.” Lasse grinned.

“Me too.” Lockon added his two cents.

“You're right.” Ian grinned. “You do not have to shoulder this all by yourself, Princess.” he turned to Sasha. “Let us share this weight as well.”

“Right now, the most important thing is to destroy the enemy's satellite weapon.” Sumeragi reminded.

  
**********************************************************************************  
  


In space...

“Enemy base located.” Revive smirked. “Send a coded visual to the fleet.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Feldt, how's the resupplying going?” Sumeragi asked.

“It'll be finished in 0032.” Feldt answered.

“This is an announcement for all personnel not assigned to the _Ptolemy_.” Sumeragi broadcasted her orders. “ _Ptolemy_ will depart in 0032. Upon completion of the resupply, workers will delete all data, destroy the base and leave on transport ships using Route Y45. At 0037, _Ptolemy_ will begin a mission to destroy the Federation's satellite weapon.”

“This is...” Feldt breathed as t he base came under attack. “The base is under missile attack from three directions.”

“Enemy fighting strength?” Lasse asked.

“Can't determine.” Feldt responded.

“All Gundams, prepare to launch.” Sumeragi ordered, after Marie and Saji entered the bridge, Anew was safely in the _Ptolemaios_ ' infirmary with Dr. Moreno. “Cancel the resupply and have _Ptolemy_ emergency launch. We'll draw the enemy's attention to us.”

* * *

In space...

“Ian, what's the status of the 0-Raiser?” Setsuna asked.

“I need a little more time with it.” Ian replied.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Allelujah, protect the transport ships until they make it to safety.” Sumeragi sent Arios off.

“Enemy forces just appeared.” Feldt reported, the hidden Aheads having shred their cloaks and headed towards the _Ptolemaios_.

“Twelve machines.” Mileina added.

“They cloaked their hear sources?” Sasha realized.

“Setsuna, intercept them.” Sumeragi ordered.

* * *

In space...

Setsuna closed in on one unit, taking it down with his rifle, before engaging the second with his GN Sword.

Patrick's unit shot past 00 and tossed a plasma bomb at the Gundam, electrocuting Setsuna.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Enemy forces approaching.” Feldt stated.

“Tieria!” Sumeragi barked.

* * *

In space...

“Twin Buster Cannon ready.” Tieria stationed himself beside the _Ptolemaios_. “High density compressed particles, releasing.” he fired his cannon, only to have Bring's Garazzo reveal itself from a nearby asteroid and deflecting the shot with its GN Field on its right arm. “What the...” Seravee's pilot was stunned. “Impossible!” he gaped when Garazzo dodged his cannon blast and tackled him.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Another new model...” Sasha gasped. “Tieria!”

“This type of surprise attack.” Sumeragi realized the commander of the A-LAWs fleet. “It's Mannequin.”

“Enemy forces...” Feldt warned.

“I won't let them!” Sasha snarled and released an array of missiles from the Igelstellung Vulcan gun ports.

* * *

In space...

“They're quick.” Lockon was providing cover-fire for the _Ptolemaios_ , Sasha's shots taking down two Ahead units.

“Reinforcements incoming.” Orange Haro chirped. “Reinforcements incoming.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Six enemy reinforcements behind us.” Mileina reported, Cherudim turned underneath the ship's hull.

“Attacking in waves?” Sasha readied the Valiant Linear cannon at the back of the ship.

“These tactics aren't enough to get us.” Sumeragi retorted.

“Valiant, fire!” Sasha grinned manically as she released shot after shot at the Aheads attacking the ship.

* * *

In space...

“Charging complete.” Revival aimed his GN Mega Launcher at the _Ptolemaios_. “Targeting _Ptolemaios_. GN Mega Launcher, ready and firing.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Our GN Field...” Lasse winced when the attack hit the ship's third hanger.

“We took a direct hit to Hanger Three.” Feldt reported. “Unable to make contact with Hanger Three. I can't get a visual.”

“Crossroad.” Sumeragi turned to Saji. “Could you go now and check on the condition of Hanger Three?”

“I'm on my way.” Saji hurried off.

* * *

In space...

Tieria was locked in a fist fight against Bring.

“Trying to overpower Seravee...” Tieria growled. “What?” he was shocked when the Garazzo proceeded to push him back and forcing Seravee's shoulder cannons to misfire.

Composing himself, Setsuna sliced off the plasma capsules and freed himself. “Where's the  _Ptolemy_ ?” he wondered. “Reinforcements?” he came under attack by Barrack, Andrei and Louise.

“We'll take care of the double-powered one.” Barrack informed Andrei and Louise.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's third hanger...

“This is terrible.” Saji gasped in shocked at the utterly destroyed hanger.

“Saji, Saji.” red Haro chirped, locating Ian.

“I finished all the adjustments to the 0-Raiser.” Ian told Saji who had brought him down to the ground. “Take it to 00.”

“Please get Ian to the infirmary.” Saji handed Ian to Marie.”Haro, help me.” he headed over to the 0-Raiser.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“What's the status of the transport ships?” Sumeragi inquired.

“0344 until they're out of the anticipated combat airspace.” Feldt answered.

“0-Raiser, heading out.” Saji informed Sumeragi. “Haro's coming along to help me.”

“Have Tieria and Lockon cover the 0-Raiser.” Sumeragi instructed. “The enemy will be attacking us in waves until they get us. We're gonna have to place our bets on the Twin Drive to get us out of this situation.”

* * *

In space...

Setsuna was coming under fire from three sides.

“Captain, let's move in closer and finish it off.” Louise suggested.

“Don't get careless.” Barrack warned. “Our opponent is a Gundam.”

“You'll never get back to your comrades!” Andrei swore, closing in on 00. “An approaching machine.” his sensors picked up the incoming 0-Raiser.

“Setsuna.” Saji popped up on 00's screen. “Ian said to bring this to you.”

“We're gonna dock.” Setsuna declared.

“Understood.” Saji nodded. “0-Raiser, docking mode.”

“Docking sensor.” Setsuna activated 00's docking sensor and both machines combined into one.

“That's not gonna help you.” Louise snapped, firing her machine gun at the empowered 00-Raiser.

“The Double-powered is moving differently.” Andrei saw the 00-Raiser had actually sped up.

“Why is it so fast?” even Barrack was astonished.

Circling a meteorite, Setsuna moved behind Barrack's unit and stabbed his GN Sword straight into the Ahead's torso and sliced through it.

With the squad leader taken out, Setsuna and Saji headed back to the  _Ptolemaios_ , pursued by both Andrei and Louise.

“00 Gundam.” Bring hovered above the unit.

“A new model.” Setsuna frowned. “I'm using Trans-Am.” activating Trans-Am, he generated a pair of GN particle rings from the 0-Raiser. _What is this?_ He found himself in a GN particle-enriched field.

_ What's happening? _ Even Saji was caught in the field.  _ I can hear voices. _

_ Gundam...! _ Louise sneered.

_ That voice... _ Saji gaped.  _ It couldn't be... Louise? _

_ Why am hearing Saji's voice? _ Louise picked up Saji's echoing voice in her head.

_ Louise, don't tell me you're in a mobile suit. _ Saji realized.

_ Are you... in that Gundam? _ Louise discerned where Saji was.

_ Louise, you're not with the A-LAWs, are you? _ Saji was shocked.

_ What are you doing here? _ The reunited couple screamed mentally.


	24. Wait for Me in Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 22 out, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

With the _Ptolemaios II_...

The remaining Ahead squad was bombarding the still shielded ship with their rifle fire, with Lockon and Tieria providing cover-fire.

* * *

With Setsuna and Saji...

Dodging Louise's fire, Setsuna sliced off her Ahead's right leg and shot past the enraged blond, preparing to head back to the _Ptolemaios_ when Bring entered the fight.

“You're not getting away from me.” the younger McWilliam condensed his GN Claws into a beam sword.

“Don't get in my way!” Setsuna roared, clashing with Bring in a sword fight. Overpowering the Garazzo, he maneuvered 00-Raiser out of Bring's attack range and using a nearby meteorite as cover, took Bring by surprise and kicked the Garazzo downwards before raining fire on the mobile suit and forcing Bring to eject himself before his got caught in the unit's explosion.

* * *

With the _Ptolemaios II_...

“More reinforcements?” Tieria growled, still defending the _Ptolemaios_. “I can't risk using Trans-Am in this situation.”

“Behind you.” Orange Haro chirped a warning as Lockon shot down another Ahead. “Behind you.” Lockon turned to open fire at Patrick's unit, only to have the GN-X III take out his rifle.

“For my Colonel and her victory.” Patrick charged in, drawing his beam saber.

Lockon gritted his teeth and fended off the attack with one of his pistols.

“Now.” Patrick grinned, giving his two subordinates the cue to take out Cherudim.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Cherudim...” Feldt gasped, her sensors indicating that Lockon was sandwiched between two Aheads ready to fire.

* * *

With the _Ptolemaios II_...

“What the...” Patrick was shocked when the two Aheads were shot down by 00-Raiser.

“What was that?” Lockon wondered, taking the opening to punch Patrick.

With 00-Raiser making quick work of the other Aheads, Tieria ended his fight with a cannon blast. “Is that...” said purple-haired Innovator blinked.

_Compressed particle charge complete._ Setsuna heard Revival's voice as he was firing away at the remaining Aheads.

“This will finish it.” Revival grinned, unaware that 00-Raiser was heading towards his direction. He, however, was forced to abandon his hiding spot when 00-Raiser slashed the meteorite he was standing on into four with his beam saber. “There it is!” he turned to face his new opponent and fired his Mega Launcher at 00-Raiser. “I'm not done yet.” he snapped, the powered-up Gundam moving aside to dodge the energy beam. Not relenting in his attack, Revival continued to use his energy beam to chase after 00-Raiser, said Gundam moving out of harm's way and shot towards the Gadessa.

“Madness.” Revival hissed. “Nevertheless, I'm the chosen heir of the Ritter Family!” he pulled out his beam saber and stabbed 00-Raise in the chest. “What the...” he was shocked when the Gundam melted into GN particles and vanished from sight. “Right there.” he turned to the reappearing Gundam and tried to defend himself with his beam saber, only to have 00-Riser slice the weapon with its GN Sword. “Don't mock me!” the Ritter heir screamed and sliced at the Gundam with his other beam saber, only to have the 00-Raiser vanish again.

Reappearing behind Gadessa, Setsuna sliced the mobile suit with his GN Sword from the shoulder down.

“Defeated...” Revival used the escape pod to retreat before he got caught in Gadessa's explosion. “I'm one of the world's next rulers and I was defeated...”

“Damn it.” Andrei cursed, the squad was now down to three units. “How are we gonna win without the Gadessa? Withdrawal orders?” he saw his new orders. Using the meteorite field as cover, he had the remaining Aheads retreat.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Enemy mobile suits have begun to fall back.” Feldt reported.

“ _Ptolemy_ , cease firing.” Sumeragi ordered. “Gundams, assume defensive positions.”

“How many machines did Setsuna take out?” Lasse wondered.

“I lost count after the tenth.” Sasha admitted.

“Don't relax just yet.” Sumeragi cautioned. “Our main objective is still the destruction of the satellite weapon. Mileina, I realize you must be worried about your parents, but I need you to use the Karels to repair _Ptolemy_ and the Gundams.”

“This is Arios.” Allelujah reported back. “I've escorted the transport ships to a safe distance. And Mileina, your mom's okay, too.”

“I'll go take care of the repairs now.” an overjoyed Mileina took off.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's infirmary...

“Dr Moreno, how is Ian's condition?” Sumeragi asked via the communication channel.

“His injuries are non-threatening.” the blond doctor assured. “He'll be fully recovered within ten days.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Feldt,” Sumeragi voiced. “Any response at all from Wang Liu Mei?”

“No, she hasn't replied yet.” Feldt answered.

“We need reliable information on the satellite weapon.” Sumeragi mused.

“An urgent report from Nena Trinity.” Feldt noticed the new pop-up window. “The satellite weapon has fired a second shot at Earth.”

“We can't waste any time.” Sumeragi knew they had no time to lose. “Attention all hands, this is Sumeragi.” she broadcast her announcement. “Once the _Ptolemy_ 's hull is repaired, we'll use the Trans-Am to move out at full acceleration. We'll being our assault on the enemy satellite weapon on the orbital ring. Repairs on the Gundams will continue as we accelerate. Everyone, let's give it our best.”

“The solar reactors of Cherudim, Arios and Seravee are now directly linked up to the _Ptolemy_ 's power system.” Feldt reported.

“Initiate Trans-Am.” Sumeragi ordered. “ _Ptolemy_ , maximum output!”

* * *

In the Memento Mori...

Goodman laughed boisterously as the particle beam cannon fired its third shot, destroying half of Katharon's second space fleet.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“A third shot was just fired into space.” Sasha breathed in horror.

“Feldt, analyze it.” Sumeragi instructed.

“That weapon can fired into space, too?” Allelujah was astonished.

“What was it aiming at?” Tieria wondered.

“It's aimed at Katharon's space fleet.” Lockon growled. “Damn those bastards...”

“These are the Federation's,” Setsuna frowned. “No, these are the Coalition's methods.” he corrected himself.


	25. Assault on Memento Mori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 23 out, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

At the Memento Mori space station, the fight against the A-LAWs and the Katharon space fleet raged on, with the Katharon forces rapidly losing ground.

An Ahead was about to take out the fleet commander's ship when Setsuna shot out the mobile suit.

“Reinforcements?” Andrei was shocked when another unit was taken down.

“Here it comes.” Hilling Djbril licked his lips at the appearance of the 00-Raiser.

“Attention, Katharon fleet.” Setsuna opened communications to the fleet commander. “This is Celestial Being. We'll carry out the mission to destroy the satellite weapon. We'd like your data on the satellite weapon send it over Channel 34.”

“We're sending it over right away.” the commander sent the relevant data over.

“Transmission confirmed.” Setsuna nodded. “There's a good chance the weapon will fire again.” he cautioned. “Move your forces below the orbital ring. This is it.” he pulled out the image of the Memento Mori. “The A-LAWS satellite weapon.”

“Old Man Copeland is interested in that boy.” Hilling pouted. “That makes me so jealous.” he fired a blast from his Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher.

“That particle output.” Setsuna dodged the energy beam. “It's a new model.”

“You're not bad, you know.” Hilling praised, only to have the Gadessa's left foot shot off by 00's beam machine gun. “Even if the particles are more diffused, to have the same range as Gadessa...” he spat, his radar was unable to detect 00-Raiser. Growling in frustration, he moved forward to try and locate 00-Raiser.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“I'm displaying the data the 00-Raiser sent us about the satellite weapon.” Mileina pulled up the data the 00-Raiser sent over.

“It's just as we thought.” Sasha scrutinized the images. “It's a free-electron laser strafing device that has access to the orbital ring's particle accelerator.”

“The way the escort ships are deployed...” Feldt frowned. “As you forecasted, Sumeragi-san, the laser barrel has a limited firing range.”

“Noriega-san, we're receiving what looks like coded data from an agent.” Mileina added. “This coding system...”

“Nena...” Sasha breathed.

“Can you put it on screen?” Sumeragi requested. “It's structural data on the satellite weapon.” she realized.

“How'd she get those?” Allelujah wondered.

“Sumeragi-san, there's the weapon's weak point.” Feldt instantly spotted the Memento Mori's weak spot. “The electromagnetic optical resonator.”

“I guess this determines our mission plan.” Sumeragi decided. “Approach the satellite weapon's blind spot, then launch a direct assault. Tieria and Lockon will have to coordinate with the utmost precision.”

“And it's defensive forces?” Lasse asked.

“We'll charge right past them.” Sumeragi replied.

“Is this plan about precision or brute force?” Lasse inquired.

“I hope that's a rhetorical question, Lasse.” Sasha joked. “Obviously it's both.”

“Time to get this mission underway.” Sumeragi enacted her plan.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Setsuna was taking out one Ahead after another. “And that makes eight units.” he ended the quick scrimmage.

“Setsuna, we're starting the mission now.' Sumeragi informed.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“All Gundams are in their assigned positions.” Feldt confirmed.

“All right, everyone.” Sumeragi encouraged. “Let's do this.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“You're mine now.” Hilling took aim at 00-Raiser who was locked in combat with another Ahead unit.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Mission, commence!” Sumeragi barked, the _Ptolemaios_ was racing along the orbital ring.

* * *

In the battlefield...

Setsuna managed to pull back before Hilling's blast hit him, the energy shot taking out the Ahead unit he was fighting against. “Coalition...” he hissed, the two pilots clashing with their swords.

“So, you know who I am.” Hilling grinned. “What?” he spotted the _Ptolemaios_ racing past them.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“All Igelstellung, Wombat and Sledgehammer gunports open.” Sasha grinned widely.

“543 seconds until _Ptolemy_ reaches the target.” Mileina added.

“I'm counting on you two, Tieria, Lockon.” Sumeragi whispered. “Sasha!” she ordered once the A-LAWs started firing on the incoming ship.

“Gotcha.” Sasha let loose a barrage of Igelstellung missiles, then a combination of Sledgehammer and Wombat anti-air missiles.

“The ship is being forced off the path to the right.” Lasse tried to keep the ship on course.

“Entering the satellite weapon's line of fire in fourteen seconds.” Feldt reported. “ _Ptolemy_ has entered the enemy satellite weapon's line of fire.” she added after a few seconds.

“Not yet.” Sumeragi insisted.

“Right now.” Marie gave Sumeragi the cue.

“Allelujah!” Sumeragi barked, just as the Memento Mori fired its beam canon.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“It's over!” Hilling laughed as the Memento Mori beam washed over the orbital ring, seemingly destroying the _Ptolemaios_.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's second hanger...

“Trans-Am, on.” Allelujah had utilized Arios' Trans-Am to help _Ptolemaios_ to dodge the particle beam, the ship had then descended down to continue its route towards the Memento Mori.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Deck Three is now fully open.” now entering Phase Two, Mileina opened the deck to reveal Seravee and Cherudim.

“Seravee and Cherudim are now in attack position.” Feldt declared.

“Right now, all of Arios' Trans-Am power is being devoted to _Ptolemy_ 's thrusters.” Sumeragi muttered. “So we can't use our GN Field. Lockon.”

* * *

At Deck Three's opening...

“Trans-Am!” Lockon activated Trans-Am.

“Deploy Shield Bits.” Orange Haro chirped. “Deploy Shield Bits.” the orange robot sent all all nine GN Shield Bits and six Rifle Bits to defend the _Ptolemaios_.

“That girl's having _way_ too much fun.” Lockon joked, Sasha's array of Sledgehammers and Wombats taking out the attacking Ahead units, his Shield Bits and Rifle Bits were blocking off attacks from the side.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Arios' Trans-Am has 94 seconds left until it reaches its time limit.” Mileina reported.

* * *

At Deck Three's opening...

“Not there yet?” Lockon demanded, the Aheads were wearing down his Shield Bits. “The Bits aren't going to hold up at this rate.”

“Just hold on a little longer.” Sumeragi assured.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“How dare you...” Hilling growled, aiming his Mega Launcher at the _Ptolemaios_. “You're nothing but peasants and blood traitors!”

Setsuna flew in, slicing the Mega Launcher and causing it to explode. “I am your opponent.” 00-Raiser's pilot told the Djbril heir and the two pilot resumed their fight.

* * *

At Deck Three's opening...

“Shield is almost used up.” Orange Haro warned. 'Shield is almost used up.”

“Not yet.” Lockon growled. “Hold on a little longer.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Closer...” Sumeragi focused on the resonator chamber. “Get a little closer.”

“Arios has reached it's Trans-Am limit.” Mileina informed Sumeragi, Cherudim's Shield Bits were being totaled.

“Cherudim's Shied Bits are almost gone.” Feldt pressed.

“Tieria!” Sumeragi gave the heavy-hitter the go-ahead.

* * *

At Deck Three's opening...

“Trans-Am!” Tieria needed no prodding, his power giving Cherudim's Shield Bits an extended time limit as he charged up his duo cannons. “Hyper Burst, triggering total release!” he fired a large energy sphere towards the resonator chamber and blasting a hole in the wall.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Launch all the remaining missiles!” Sumeragi ordered.

“Take this!” the trigger=happy gun-girl bombarded the damaged chamber with the remaining Igelstellung, Wombat and Sledgehammer missiles.

* * *

At Deck Three's opening...

As the _Ptolemaios_ closed in on the resonator chamber, Cherudim used Seravee's head as a rifle shooting rest as Lockon zoomed in on the exposed resonator.

“Targeted and firing!” Lockon took the one chance and fired his sniper rifle at the resonator, the shot resulting in the immediate destruction of the Memento Mori station as _Ptolemaios_ exited the battlefield.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Confirming the satellite weapon has been destroyed.” Feldt reported.

“ _Ptolemy_ is to maintain its present speed and withdraw from this sector.' Sumeragi instructed. “You can call back the 00-Raiser.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Withdrawal acknowledged.” Setsuna received the retreat order.

“How dare you!” Hilling was hot on Setsuna's heels, raining fire at the retreating 00-Raiser. “Backup?” he found himself under laser attack from someone else. He then realized 00-Raiser right in front of him and Setsuna sliced the Gadessa's arm off. “Damn you, Gundam!” the Djbril heir roared at the escaping 00-Raiser.

* * *

On Earth...

“So the satellite has fallen.” Sergei looked out of his office's window.

“Most likely, it's the work of Celestial Being.” Peng Hercury entered the office.

“Hercury.” Sergei recognized his old comrade.

“It sure has been a while,” Hercury grinned. “Hello, Wild Bear of Russia.”


	26. I Can Hear a Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 24 out, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review  
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

“Reading on the E-Sensor.” Feldt hurriedly reported. “Enemy machines.”

* * *

On Earth...

“You may have destroyed the Memento Mori, but you're going to pay for that.” Joseph Copeland was not too upset about the satellite weapon's destruction. “Sasha Peacecraft.”

* * *

In space...

Devine Sutherland, in his Empruss mobile armor led the attack on the retreating _Ptolemaios_ with a Gadessa and Garazzo.

Much later, Setsuna was cruising above Earth, trying to locate the _Ptolemaios_. “The rendezvous point should be around here.” the 00-Raiser pilot looked around. “What is this?” his screen revealed the floating debris of the ship. “It can't be... where's the _Ptolem_ y?” he scanned the debris field. “That machine has...” his radar indicated an incoming mobile pod. “Red GN particles.”

“Hi, it's been a long while, Setsuna.” Nena opened her end of the communication.

“Nena Trinity.” Setsuna recognized the youngest Trinity sibling.

“More importantly, it looks like the Ptolemy fell to Earth. I just sent you the data from the battle, so you can figure out where they went by.” Nena inform the 00-Raiser pilot. “I've also sent you my backlog of my mission reports to Sasha-hime, so be sure to head it to her, okay?”

“So, your mission...” Setsuna trailed.

“Hasn't yet ended.” Nena confirmed. “And neither are Johann-nii's or Michael-nii's.”

“Understood.” Setsuna nodded. “I await your successes.” with that, he headed off.

* * *

On Earth...

A fully recovered Ian sat up on his recovery capsule. “What happened to the 0-Raiser?” the technician wondered. “What happened to the battle? We have gravity?” his feet landed on the ground. “When did we come down from the surface?” he exited the infirmary to discover the snowy mountain range in front of him. “What the hell's going on?” he exclaimed.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Anti-observation optical camouflage restored.” Feldt activated the illusion blanket. “Now deploying.”

“So, you're saying you activated the 00-Raiser and chased away the enemies at Lagrange 3.” Ian summarized. “But, upon learning that the A-LAWs were using a satellite weapon, you went on a mission to destroy it. You successfully eliminated it, but were caught in a surprise attack and fell to Earth where you made an emergency landing. And on top of that, you were separated from the 00-Raiser with Setsuna aboard. Did I get that right?”

“That's exactly it.” Mileina beamed.

“Mileina, you don't have to be so chirpy about it.” Sasha chided.

“That sounds like a disaster!” Ian agreed.

“Come on, old man.” Lasse rebuked. “Don't say that. We did destroy the satellite weapon.”

“And we were completely out of GN particles when we came under attack.” Feldt added.

“Furthermore, the enemy even deployed a new model mobile armor in the ambush.” Tieria piped in. “Sumeragi Lee Noriega made us use the force of the impacts from the shots to accelerate down to Earth, while concealing the ship with smoke. If it wasn't for quick thinking, we would've been finished for sure.”

“All right.” Ian relented. “What's the _Ptolemy_ 's condition now?”

“The engines are fine, but the navigation...” Sasha winced. “Along with the weapons control, communications, and sensor systems are all shot.'

“This is dreadful.” Ian sighed. “If the enemy attacked us now, we'd be done for.”

“Everyone, I brought you your meals.” Marie entered the bridge with a stack of food trays in hand.

* * *

Elsewhere...

Having received the data from Nena, Setsuna descended to Earth to locate _Ptolemaios_. “Still no response from _Ptolemy_.” he sent another message to the ship. “This crater is from the satellite weapon.” he flew over the massive crater that was once the Richera Kingdom. “This is the work of the Coalition.” his heat sensors then picked up the incoming Arche Gundam. “What the hell is he doing here?” he chased after Ail. “Where the hell are you going?” he snarled, Ail dodging fire from 00-Raiser's rifle. “What's in this direction?” he pulled his map upwards. “Krugis.” he realized.

Letting Arche descend to the ground, Ail climbed out of his cockpit.

With 00-Raiser on the ground, Setsuna, too, left his cockpit.

“Long time no see, Krugis brat.” Ail greeted his former student.

“Ail al-Saachez, you bastard!” Setsuna sneered. “You're with the Coalition now?”

“You got that right.” Ail grinned. “If a mercenary is asked to do a job, he'll go anywhere with the right price. I brought you here today because there's somebody who wants to meet you. Allow me to introduce my sponsor's proxy.”

“You...” Setsuna recognized Ribbons who had walked out of the roof of a demolished temple.

“My name is Ribbons Almark.” Ribbons spoke. “It's been four years since we last met, Setsuna F. Seiei, or rather, Soran Ibrahim. This is the second time you've seem me, but I first met you eleven years ago. Right here, in the hellhole of a battlefield where foolish humans were fighting each other. And on it, a desperate boy was running for his life. I was watching you; from a mobile suit cockpit.”

“You don't mean...” Setsuna realized who the 0-Gundam's pilot was. “You were in that machine? In the 0 Gundam?”

“That armed intervention was a performance test for 0 Gundam.” Ribbons elaborated. “Naturally, the plan was to dispose all witnesses at that location so as to maintain secrecy. However, I happened to spare your life. Because of the look in your eyes as you stared at the 0 Gundam, at me. That's not all, I was the one who recommended you as a Gundam Meister. Your services are no longer needed, so I thought it was about time you returned that to me; the 00 Gundam that is. After all, I am the legitimate pilot of that machine.”

“Sorry, I refuse.” Setsuna snapped and pulled his gun at Ribbons.

Ail was faster and fired his shot at Setsuna, injuring the pilot on his right arm.

“You missed on purpose?” Ribbons tsked, Setsuna using 00-Raiser's hand to deposit him back into the Gundam's cockpit.

“Sorry, but fighting is my reason for living.” Ail smirked.

“Do as you will.” Ribbons snorted.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios_ ' bridge...

“Bad news.” Lockon hurried in. “Two unidentified suits are coming towards us from different directions.”

“Feldt, have Allelujah and Tieria sortie.” Sumeragi instructed.

“But how...” Sasha frowned.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“It's a bombardment type.” Allelujah spotted his opponent. “But you'll never get to fire it. Even without Hallelujah, I can still...” he dodged Revival's attack.

“In the atmosphere, he was the advantage of mobility, but...” Revival dodged Arios' fire. “Even so...” he fired his Mega Launcher at Arios who used the suit's speed to dodge the energy beam.

Elsewhere, Tieria was engaged in combat with Bring. He activated Seravee's GN Field to block out the Garazzo's GN Vulcans, Bring was effortlessly dodging Seravee's canon blasts.

“Tieria Erde,” Bring growled. “You are not good enough for her!” he charged towards Seravee, his GN Claws elongated. Moving underneath to dodge Tieria's cannons, he sliced off Seravee's twin bazookas. Pulling out his twin GN Cutters, he struck down.

Tieria fended off the attack with his beam saber and retaliated with his shoulder cannons, only to have Bring kick him to the ground. “He's strong...” the heavy-hitter winced. “So, this is the power of the Coalition.”

“I have no wish of causing her anymore pain,” Bring renewed his fight with Tieria, still dodging Seravee's attacks. “But I must complete my mission!”

“I, too, have things I can't compromise on!” Tieria roared, his GN Field activating to fend off Bring's GN Cutter stab. He dispelled the barrier, allowing Bring to cut off Seravee's right arm. Grabbing Garazzo's free hand, he then activated the mechanical hands on Seravee's knees to hold the Garazzo in place.

“His Trans-Am...” Bring realized Tieria had activated Trans-Am as well. “If that's all you've got, then...” he pulled out his second GN Beam Claw, ready to take out Seravee. “What the...” he gaped when Tieria withdrew Seravee's shoulder cannons.

“This isn't like what happened with Nadleeh.” Tieria brought out the Seraphim. “I reveal this form by my own free will.”

“GN Field on!” Bring raised his GN Field as Seraphim leapt over Seravee and thrust both its hands into the barrier. Said hands then changed into twin GN Cannons and blasted Garazzo at point-blank range.

“Bring...” Revival turned, Allelujah using the distraction to take out the Mega Launcher. “Bring McWilliam!” he roared, Tieria taking out both Garazzo and its pilot in one shot.


	27. Victory Song of the Resistance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 25 out, this is Chapter 26 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Nothing detected on the E-sensor or the visual cameras.” Feldt declared. “It looks like no Federation Forces have been deployed in this airspace.”

“Then, let's hurry to the rendezvous point.” Lockon urged. “I hear the Katharon supply trucks have already arrived there.”

“We'd better thank Katharon for letting us know all about that, right?” Lasse smiled.

“Yeah, I'll tell them.” Lockon caught Lasse's knowing grin.

* * *

After picking up t he necessary supplies from the Katharon European base...

“Thanks to the supplies from Katharon, we'll be finished with outer hull repairs soon.” Ian informed.

“We're be done before the enemy arrives.” Lasse assured.

“But we can't use the submersible mode yet.” Ian sighed. “And the weapon control system still needs work.”

“Good work, but please keep at it.” Sumeragi insisted.

“Enemy mobile suits are approaching the ship.” Feldt sounded the alert. “Judging from the particle output, enemy forces are probably A-LAWs.

“What are the enemy numbers, Feldt?” Sumeragi asked.

'36 machines in total.” Feldt answered.

36 machines?” Lasse echoed.

“They seem to have a new mobile armor, too.” Feldt added.

“An all-out war, huh?” Sasha realized.

“It seems so.” Sumeragi agreed. “All Gundams, launch in sequence. _Ptolemy_ will take cover behind the mountain range.”

* * *

In the A-LAWs side...

Kati was shocked when the Ahead units were taken down one after another.

“A firing range greater than the Gadessa?” Revival growled.

* * *

Near the edge of the mountain range...

“I'll reduce their numbers with pre-emptive strikes.” having activated Cherudim's Trans-Am mode, Lockon tried to shoot down as many Ahead units as he could. “Haro, don't skimp on the particles.”

“Roger.” Orange Haro chirped. “Roger.”

“That's right.” Lockon focused. “Targeted and firing.”

* * *

In the A-LAWs side...

“Gotta admit, that takes a lot of skill.” Hilling admitted.

* * *

Near the edge of the mountain range...

“Time limit reached.” Orange Haro reminded. “Time limit reached.”

“I've taken down my share.” Lockon took cover behind the rock cluster. “You guys take over until I recharge, Allelujah, Tieria.”

“Allelujah, don't let the enemy get close to the _Ptolemy_.” Tieria instructed.

“His Trans-Am must have ended.” Hilling surmised.

“We're going straight for the enemy ship.” Louise declared.

“Warrant Officer, here comes the Gundams.” Andrei informed.

“I see them.” Louise spat.

Arios rapid fire took down an approaching Ahead unit, whereas Seravee's cannon blast took out its neighboring mobile suit.

“Your opponents are us.” Hilling dodged Arios' fire and retaliated with his GN Vulcans, before shooting off past Seravee and letting Gadessa deal with the heavy-duty Gundam.

With Seravee's GN Field gone, Hilling took the chance to kick the heavily-armed Gundam, allowing Hilling to deal with Tieria.

Higher in the air, Arios used its speed to dodge Hilling's fire, the two opponents then engaged the other in aerial combat.

“Gotta find a chance to hit back...” Tieria was under heavy bombardment by Revival when his radar alerted him of Devine's mobile armor.

Said Empruss mobile armor released one of its grappler arms, the claw penetrating Seravee's GN Field. With its web of wires holding Seravee in place, the Empruss electrocuted the pilot as well.

“Tieria!” Allelujah hurried over, only to be caught by the Empruss' second grappler arm and rendering him immobilized. “The mobile suit teams are going...”

“Haro, the enemy is coming.” Lockon told his robotic partner.

“Still charging GN particles.” Orange Haro shook its head. “Still charring GN particles.”

“Pick up the pace.” Lockon pressed when he himself came under fire by the Ahead units.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Enemy forces approaching.” Feldt related. “0034 until they reach firing range.”

“Isn't the Lohengrin ready yet?” Sasha barked.

“The only thing left is the GN Archer.” Mileina stated.

“With your permission, I'll take it out.” Marie offered.

“But...” Sumeragi tried to stop her.

“Look at the mobile suit...” a familiar Ahead unit appeared on Saji's screen.

“That one was... my machine.” Marie gasped.

“Louise!” Saji realized who the pilot was.

* * *

Above the _Ptolemaios II_...

“Commence attack!” Andrei gave the order.

* * *

In the A-LAWs side...

“Sasha-hime...” Billy watched his monitor.

“With this, we'll be able to retrieve the Peacecraft Princess.” Kati was certain. “An emergency encoded message from headquarters?” a new message popped up on her screen. “What?” she exclaimed.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Sumeragi-san.” Feldt alerted their commander. “There's a change in the enemy's movements. The particle beams attacks seem to have stopped. All the enemy forces are turning around and leaving this airspace.”

* * *

Near the edge of the mountain range...

“Did someone save us...” Allelujah was recovering from the electrocution.

“But why...” even Tieria was puzzled.

* * *

In the A-LAWs side...

“It's a coup d'état...” Kati realized what was happening. “The Orbital Elevator has been taken over?”


	28. Prelude to Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 26 out, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the African orbital tower...

“This is a message for all citizens here.” Hercury broadcast his intentions. “I am Colonel Pang Hercury of the Earth Federation Forces, Information Operations Center. My comrades and I have taken control of this station. We've taken over the garrison forces, the life support system, the linear trains and the solar generation system. We have but one objective: to inform the world of the brutality of the A-LAWs, the Federation Government's Autonomous Peacekeeping Force, so the public here can decide whether they are truly in the right. Are you aware that under the guise of eliminating anti-government forces, they have massacred millions of people in cold blood? Do you know how many innocent people have been killed in their bid to reorganize the Middle East? It's all true; you have been handled a false peace by the Federation's information control and without knowing it, you have all been living a dictatorship. While we are disclosing these facts to the world, I am afraid your lives will be in our hands. Go ahead and despise me if you wish, but let me make something perfectly clear. As soldiers, we're sworn to protect the interests and safety of our citizens. And that is why correcting the mistakes of a misguided government and military is also the sworn duty of a soldier.”

“We're completely surrounded both here and the ground, Colonel.” one of Hercury's men reported.

“Don't worry.” Hercury assured. “It's just as we planned. What about Katharon?”

“They say plenty of their mobile suits are already on their way here.” the undercover Michael Trinity answered.

“All that's left is to see what action Celestial Being will take.” Hercury noted.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“The Africa Tower occupied by a coup d'état force.” Tieria mused, standing behind Sasha's seat.

“It's a Katharon informed us.” Lasse remarked.

“This must be why the A-LAWs suddenly withdrew from the battle.” Sasha reasoned.

“What are we going to do about it, Sumeragi-san?” Allelujah asked.

“Obviously, we're gonna help them, right?” Lasse pressed.

“The Coalition has an extensive information network that's comparable to VEDA.” Sumeragi spoke. “So, how did they fail to notice the planning of this incident?”

“Are you suggesting they predicted the coup d'état, but still let it go ahead?” Feldt guessed.

“It's a possibility.” Sumeragi agreed.

“But now that the A-LAWs are involved, we can't just sit back and watch.” Lasse reminded.

“Also, the masterminds behind the A-LAWs is the Coalition.” Tieria added.

“Regardless of what they're planning to do, we have to actually o there and find out for ourselves.” Sumeragi decided. “Furthermore, once Setsuna finds out about the coup d'etat...”

“He's be there.” Lockon finished.

“Ian, can you get the weapons control system working before we reach the Africa Tower?” Sumeragi asked.

“I don't have a choice, do I?” Ian sighed.

* * *

In the African orbital tower...

“Colonel, we have A-LAWs mobile suit teams.” the soldier beside Michael reported.

“Don't intercept them.” Hercury commanded. “The whole world is watching.”

“Mobile suit teams are releasing containers.” Michael added.

“The infamous automatons.” Hercury realized what the boxes contained.

“They're through the bulkhead walls, sir.” Michael informed.

“Switch the defenses to mode S to repel them, just as we planned.” Hercury instructed.

In a hallway, with several automaton robots being shot down by the installed machine guns, a robot which had escaped being destroyed gained access to the station's database and began hacking.

“43 percent of the automatons have been destroyed, sir.” another of Michael's workmates reported.

“Just a scouting part, perhaps?” Hercury's right-hand suggested.

“I'm not so sure.” Hercury frowned.

“Colonel, Katharon forces are approaching the pillar.” the soldier beside Michael informed.

“Is the Federation intercepting them?” Hercury asked.

“Negative, sir.” the blond answered. “Katharon forces have entered the pillar's launch bay. They have joined our ground forces.”

“The A-LAWs must been deployed on the surface as well.” Hercury mused. “Yet they have chosen not to attack.”

“Colonel, a machine has entered the pillar through Sector-DH42 and is ascending.” Michael informed. “I'm bringing it up the screen.”

“That's a Tieren Taozi.” Hercury's right-hand recognized the mobile suit.

“Send some mobile suits to escort it.” Hercury instructed. “It's the least we can do; a good friend is in that machine. So, you came after all, Sergei.” he greeted his old comrade.

“I've come as a secret messenger from the Earth Sphere Federation Forces with a message fro Pang Hercury.” Sergei declared. “The Federation Government will never submit to the demands you've made. We advise you to surrender immediately.”

“You've come all the way up here just to tell me that?” Hercury snorted.

“The Federation Government's information control system is absolute.” Sergei reminded. “Your message will never reach the world. Why have you taken innocent civilians hostage?”

“They are not innocent at all.” Hercury raised a hand to silence Sergei. “Content with their wealth, they accept the Assembly's policies without question. This led to the government's corruption. It's the folly of these citizens that allowed the rise of an organization like the A-LAWs. We must open their eyes and show them the truth, even if the lesson is accompanied by pain.”

“Isn't the military supposed to protect the interests and safety of the people?” Sergei argued.

“That's the reason why we're doing this!” Hercury snapped. “Or have you forgotten about the Emancipation Day Massacre?”

“Just surrender.” Sergei advised. “If you do it now, there's a chance you can still save the lives of your men.”

“The A-LAWs won't be that forgiving.” Hercury reasoned. “This meeting is over. Return to the surface and convey my response to headquarters. We are not leaving here, and we will fight to the last man to hold onto it. Take him away,”

“I'm staying right here.” Sergei insisted. “Do you really believe I only came here because I was ordered to? I don't want to go through another...”

“Colonel!” one of the system operators reported. “New automatons have broken through. They're heading for the gravity block.”

“Close the bulkhead walls like we planned.” Hercury ordered. “Have First Infantry Unit secure the route and guide the citizens onto the trains. Second Infantry Units will intercept the automatons.”

“Hercury.” Sergei realized his former comrade's intentions. “Are you...”

“The automatons are attacking the civilians too, sir.” the blond soldier beside Michael reported, the Second Infantry squad was holding off the attacking automatons. “We have civilian casualties, sir.”

“They've programmed the automatons for 'Kill' Mode?” Hercury reasoned. “Do you see now, Sergei? This is what happens with a misguided government and military.”

“The first linear train has departed, sir.” the linear train operator informed. “The second will leave in five minutes.”

“You were planning to release the civilians from the very start.” Sergei noted. “Then why?”

“Like I told you.” Hercury answered. “I'm opening their eyes by having them witness the atrocities of the A-LAWs, even if it's accompanied by pain. That pain shall lead to doubts about the Federation Government and then the doubts will begin to grow. The government and military must have responsible citizens in order to function properly. If this is what it takes to open their eyes, I will happily sacrifice myself.”

“Colonel, the Federation's announcement.” one of Hercury's aides stepped forward.

“These images were recorded with unmanned reconnaissance drones by the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force inside the Africa Tower.” the Federation's official spokeswoman broadcasted the Federation's response, showing doctored videos of the soldiers firing on the civilians in the Tower. “The anti-government forces have begun killing the citizens in the station. The Assembly is considering a forced entry by the Autonomous Peacekeeping Force.” the amended videos then fizzled out, replaced by the _real_ recordings from the Tower's security cameras.

“No matter what deceptions they use, the truth is now shown.” Hercury told Sergei. “That's why I ordered that the citizens be sent to the surface.”

“I can't imagine this whole scheme of yours is outside the Federation's expectations.” Sergei noted.

“Even so, they won't be able to silence sixty thousand witnesses.” Hercury reasoned. “Also, friendly troops and Katharon are on the ground.”

“They planned on spreading false information to gain the public's support and give themselves a reason to attack.” Sergei surmised. “But who in the world managed to bypass the Federation's information security? What will the A-LAWs do now?”

* * *

Nena Trinity was then showed in an undisclosed VEDA Terminal, having used her access to VEDA to shut down the Federation's access to the station's mainframe.

* * *

In the combat airspace near that _Ptolemaios II_...

“Setsuna!” Sumeragi called out on the 00-Raiser's intercom, breaking up the fight between Setsuna and Graham.

Cherudim, Arios and Seravee each fired off energy blasts to force Graham off.

“Setsuna.” Allelujah was the first to arrive.

“What a guy.” Lockon teased. “He's managed to stay alive.”

“That's good news.” Orange Haro chirped. “That's good news.”

“Guys...” Setsuna's weakened voice sounded. “Is everyone all right?”

“What's wrong, Setsuna?” Tieria realized something was wrong with the pilot.

“Setsuna.” Allelujah shouted as Arios and Cherudim moved to catch the deactivated 00-Raiser.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“This is...” Sumeragi frowned when she saw the Federation forces split into two. “This battle formation is concealing a much bigger meaning. Feldt, show the wind speed data within one thousand kilometers of the Tower.”

“It can't be!” Sasha gasped, realizing the A-LAWs' true aim. “Just as I suspected, they _have_ a second satellite weapon!”


	29. Within the Scattering Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 27 out, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Visual cameras are detecting a large object attached to the orbital ring.” Feldt reported.

“As we feared...” Sumeragi hissed.

“They built two of those damn things?” Lasse growled.

* * *

In the second Memento Mori station...

“Memento Mori, humanity needs to be reminded of death and given thought of how precious peace is.” Goodman grinned.

* * *

In the Africa Tower...

“Attention, all hands.” Hercury gave his subordinates his new orders. “Get the citizens to the surface quicker. Tell the ground troops what we're doing. All hands, prepare to evacuate. I was being too naive. The moment I took these citizens hostages, the Federation considered them to be anti-government dissidents because they simply know the facts. That's right; the Federation will destroy this place and take the lives of sixty thousand people just to strengthen its political dominance.”

“It's utter madness.” Sergei muttered. “It's Emancipation Day Massacre all over again.”

* * *

In the airspace near the Africa Tower...

“Those A-LAWs scum have finally shown their true nature.” Lockon growled.

“Could the Coalition be orchestrating this from behind he scenes as well?” Tieria wondered.

“Katharon's troops are escaping.” Allelujah informed.

“Those bastards...” Lockon hissed, as the three pilots witnessed the Federation ground forces shoot down the escaping Katharon units. “Why are you doing this now?”

“Stop, Lockon.” Tieria took off after Lockon.

“You're being too reckless.” Allelujah agreed, following suit.

The three Gundams now joined in the fight, taking out the Federation army.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's hanger...

“Send _Ptolemy_ into space?” Ian echoed, upon hearing Sumeragi's request. “You must be kidding. It's impossible in our current situation.”

“But the lives of many people are at stake.” Sumeragi argued.

“I'll head out in the 00.” Setsuna entered the hanger. “The only thing that can stop the satellite weapon is the 00-Raiser. I need a mission plan.”

* * *

In the Africa Tower...

“All the soldiers and civilians are on their way to the surface.” Hercury told Sergei, the two veterans were the only ones left in the station. “You should leave too.”

“What about you?” Sergei asked.

“I am the commander of this operation.” Hercury reminded. “I will stay to see it to the end. Whatever happens after this, make sure future generations know the truth.”

“You can't atone for your sins that way.” Sergei grabbed his friend's collar. “You are a soldier. As a soldier, you must protect the citizens. Save as many people as you can, then you can die. They're preparing to fire?” the monitor alerted them of the Memento Mori. “Let's go.”

* * *

In the second Memento Mori station...

“Enemy approaching, sir.” the radar officer reported.

“Have the Empruss launch at once.” Goodman instructed.

* * *

In the airspace beneath the Memento Mori station...

“Releasing all compressed particles.” Setsuna aimed his twin beam sabers. “Activate the Raiser System.”

“An enemy.” Saji alerted Setsuna as Devine swooped in.

“I won't let you, Gundam.” Devine rained his fire on 00-Raiser. Ejecting his twin grapplers, he electrocuted both pilots with the Egner Whips. “I shall avenge Bring's death.” he then moved in towards the immobilized 00-Raiser.

“Trans-Am Raiser!” with the Raiser System fully charged, Setsuna fired off a massive energy beam saber blast that instantly sliced the Empruss into half before it could even raise its GN Field.

* * *

In the second Memento Mori station...

“We're at full power, sir.” the operations officer reported.

“Commence strafing.” Goodman ordered.

“Incoming high energy blast, sir.” the radar officer informed.

“It missed us.” Goodman sighed in relief when the beam missed the Memento Mori station.

“The beam's moving, sir.” another soldier stated.

“What?” Goodman gawked as energy beam shifted to the side to cut off the satellite arms. “It wasn't a shot? It's a beam saber?”

* * *

In the airspace beneath the Memento Mori station...

“It wasn't enough!” Setsuna gasped in horror. “Stop!” he exclaimed, the Raiser System was already powering down before they could destroy the Memento Mori. “Don't do it!” he begged, the 00-Raiser was falling back to Earth just as the Memento Mori fired.

The Memento Mori's blast hit just underneath the lower orbital station, damaging the elevator and resulting in the exterior auto-purging.

“The pillar's exterior...” in his Taozi, Sergei's monitor reflected the elevator's rapid breakdown.

“Hurry.” Hercury urged.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“The laser struck the pillar.” Feldt informed. “The pillar's external shell is starting to auto-purge.”

“Fragments from above the stratosphere will burn up due to the atmospheric heating.” Sumeragi surmised.

“It's the fragments from the sections below that are the problem.” Sasha frowned. “Those will hit Earth.”

* * *

Inside the elevator...

Both Hercury and Sergei were rushing down to Earth as the entire elevator crumbled from the inside out, derailing the trains that the former hostages were in.

* * *

On Earth...

“What's that?” Lockon looked away from his fight.

“Could it be...” Allelujah gaped n horror.

“The Orbital Elevator...” even Tieria was shocked. “It's collapsing.”

“To all units in this airspace.” Sumeragi opened a mass communication to the battling mobile suits. “I'm transmitting data via a visual comlink. Please destroy the pillar fragments that will be entering the air spaces I've indicated. Below them are densely populated areas. Unless we work together, tens of millions of lives will be lost. So please, I'm begging you. Save those people's lives.”

The three Gundams abandoned their fights to focus on the falling pillar fragments.

“Compressed particles releasing.” Tieria fired off all six beam cannons, destroying several of the falling pieces. Another concentrated beam blast took out another layer of metal pieces and allowing the civilians below to flee for their lives.

“Haro!” Lockon barked, sniping at the falling shards.

“Deploying Shield Bits.” Orange Haro chirped. “Deploying Shield Bits.” the Shield Bits were deployed into attack mode and shot towards the falling shards.

Allelujah cleared off a layer of metal pieces, before continuing to take out the metal fragments that were still falling. “There are just too many.” he exclaimed, getting overwhelmed. “Damnit!” he cursed when a piece shot past him. “That's...” he turned when that shard was destroyed by a blast. “Marie.” he spotted the GN Archer.

“This doesn't count as a battle.” Marie assured herself. “It's to save lives.” she re-positioned herself to a better shooting position, Allelujah moving in beside her.

“Damn, if this keep up...” Lockon growled and sent out his missile pods. “It got past.” he cursed when two waylaid pieces flew past him. “That's...” he turned when the two shards were shot down. “Katharon.”

“Machines from the coup d'état faction?” even Tieria was surprised when Hercury's soldiers joined in.

“This is a hell of a mess.” Lockon muttered.

“What's this?” Allelujah spotted additional forces backing them. “It's the regular army.”

“You shouldn't be too surprised, Prince Daithí.” in Gundam Zwei, Michael was shooting down the falling shards with his rifle and backed by his GN Fangs. “It's in crisis moments like this that everyone bands together.”

“Michael Trinity...” Allelujah voiced.

“Michael Trinity, reporting back for duty from my undercover mission, Your Highness!” Michael grinned.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“It looks like we're be able to avoid any direct hits to the urban areas.” Mileina informed.

“Thank you all.” Sumeragi sighed in relief.

“In times like this, I guess everyone comes together as one.” Sasha snorted.

“That's what I call irony.” Lasse agreed. “But it isn't bad.”

“Mobile suit teams approaching port-side.” Feldt reported. “It's A-LAWs.”

“They're waiting for this opportunity?” Lasse growled.

* * *

Near the base of the Africa Tower...

“Don't look now, gentlemen.” Michael snarled. “We have incoming hostiles.”

“I know we have our orders, but still...” Louise sniped a falling shard, positioning herself.

“I will not abandon people to their fate.” Andrei stood his ground, the Ahead units joined in the fight.

“That machine...” Marie spotted Sergei's unit on her radar and moved forward.

“Colonel...” Michael, too, spotted his commander's unit and moved.

“What?” Andrei frowned at Louise's report. “You're saying you saw machines coming out of the pillar? The leaders of the rebel? Follow me.” he led Louise off.

“I thank you for your help.” Sergei voiced.

“I thought it was you, Colonel Smirnov.” Marie responded.

“Peries?” Sergei gawked. “Why are you in a mobile suit?”

“Incoming.” Marie alerted.

“A-LAWs?” Hercury turned to see Andrei and Louise flying in.

“That voice...” Andrei was shocked. “Colonel Hercury?”

“Andrei?” Hercury was stunned.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Andrei snarled and aimed his sub-machine gun at Hercury.

“Lieutenant, a large piece!” Louise alerted Andrei.

“Damn it.” Andrei cursed at the surrounding units concentrated fired on the descending sheet. “It didn't fully auto-purge?”

“At this rate, we won't...” Sergei spat. “A Gundam.” he spotted Seravee in front of them.

“Trans-Am!” Tieria activated Trans-Am. “GN Bazooka, firing Hyper-Burst Mode!” leveling himself underneath the sheet, he fired the energy blast at the falling piece, splitting it into smaller shards.

Setsuna came from above, taking down the shattered shard with his rifle. “Lockon, Allelujah!”

“Trans-Am!” both Meisters activated Trans-Am, each taking out the two split pieces.

* * *

After all the fragments were destroyed...

“This is terrible.” Sergei was surveying the wreckage in his Taozi. “I see you made it, Hercury.” he flew up to Hercury's unit.

“Unbelievable...” Hercury muttered. “This is something that can never be taken back.”

“Go, Fangs!” Michael released his four of his GN Fangs to form a diamond-shaped energy shield to block off Andrei's shot.

“A Gundam?” Sergei was shocked by the unexpected intervention. “Red particles... that unit, you're from Celestial Being!”

“Gundam...” Andrei roared, charging towards Zwei. “You're the ones who caused this catastrophe, Celestial Being!”

Michael blocked off Andrei's beam saber with his Buster Sword.

“Andrei...” Sergei recognized his son's voice.

“Father...” Andrei gaped. “Don't tell me you were fighting with the rebels? What the hell are you doing here?”

“Did you know, Andrei Smirnov...” Michael snarled as he swatted Andrei's Ahead back. “That your precious Federation built a _second_ Memento Mori and _fired_ it at the African lower orbital station? And all because Colonel Pang blew the whistle on the A-LAWs' cruelty and they decided that _six thousand_ civilians were all dissidents just to keep their political leverage?”

“Celestial Being!” Louise shot past Andrei to attack Michael.

“Louise!” Saji shouted, 00-Raiser destroying the Ahead's rifle with its own rifle.

“Colonel!” Marie charged in to defend Sergei as he fought off Andrei.

“This is revenge!” Andrei roared, stabbing Sergei's unit. “For mother!”

“Andrei, I'm sorry...” the dying Sergei whispered. “You had closed your heart off; I didn't know how to approach you. I didn't try as much as I should have. Get away from me.” he pushed Andrei's unit off. “Hercury, remember our promise... I'm leaving the Peacecraft bloodline to you...” his Taozi shut down and exploded.

“Colonel...” Marie muttered in shock.


	30. Entangled Yearnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 28 out, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Four months later...

Lockon was sniping at the A-LAWs defense squad guarding the second Memento Mori.

“I'm clearing a path.” Tieria moved in, taking out an entire wave of Aheads with his cannons.

Setsuna and Allelujah moved in from above, Allelujah bombarding the particle beam cannon with his missiles.

“The A-LAWs are tough defenders, as usual.” Allelujah remarked, his attack had turned the A-LAWs' attention to him.

“In that case,” Marie disengaged the GN Archer to take on the A-LAWs herself.

“Allelujah, give her some support.” Setsuna sent the older pilot ahead. “How are the generator controls?” he asked Saji.

“It'll linked up.” Saji answered.

“Trans-Am!” Setsuna activated Trans-Am. “Raiser!” he extended the beam saber and sliced the station apart.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ after the battle...

“Marie!” Allelujah called.

“How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?” Soma snapped. “I'm Soma Peries, Super Soldier Number One of the Superhuman Institute.” with that, she brushed past Lockon and floated off. _How could you just throw away something that I could never have, no matter how badly I want it?_ She wondered, recalling how Andrei had killed Sergei in cold-blood.

* * *

In the infirmary...

“How's Setsuna's condition?” Sumeragi asked, Dr. Moreno was giving Setsuna a body scan.

“We're seeing more regeneration defects in his cells around his shoulder injury.” the blond doctor replied. “The effects of pseudo GN particles; however, they seem to be spreading extremely slowly. This is different from Lasse's condition. It means something is working to suppress the damage.”

“Perhaps...” Sasha mused.

“You look like you have an idea.” Sumeragi noticed the pondering expression on the weapons handler.

“Michael, remember Johann's analytical piece?” Sasha turned to the knife user.

“You mean aniki's GN particles vs. pseudo GN particles comparison?” Michael echoed. “Hime, you don't mean...” he blinked at Sasha's broad grin. “Oh... oh! Aniki hit the nail on the head, didn't he?” he grinned.

“Michael, bring up Johann's analysis on the screen, please.” Sasha beamed.

“Right away!” Michael wasted no time in pulling out the five-year-old document.

“Sasha, what are we looking at?” Dr. Moreno asked.

“The last fifth paragraph.” Sasha answered.

“That's...” Sumeragi, Dr. Moreno and Tieria gawked at the specific six-line paragraph.

“A plausible theory.” Tieria nodded.

“Explains quite a lot.” Dr. Moreno stated.

“Michael, any updates from Johann yet?” Sasha asked.

“Nothing since his latest report five weeks ago.” Michael shook his head.

“One thing's for certain, we can't trust Wang Liu Mei anymore.” Sasha declared.

“But, she's been a agent even before we started armed interventions four years ago.” Sumeragi pointed out.

“Not when she's playing both sides now.” Sasha fired back.

“How did you...” Tieria snapped his head to the blond Princess. “Wait, Nena Trinity.” he realized where Sasha sent the youngest Trinity sibling to.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“So, the A-LAWs have finally taken over the Federation forces.” Lasse was watching the broadcast with Feldt and Mileina.

“In the past four months alone, we've come under attack from the A-LAWs over twenty times.” Feldt noted.

“Things just keep getting worse for us.” Mileina sighed.

“You know, I'm starting to think the enemy knows our exact position at all times.” Lasse pointed out.

“It just keep getting worse.” Mileina whined.

“Johann?” Sasha's pocket messenger picked up an incoming call from the eldest Trinity sibling. “Johann, what's wrong?”

“I've found out the Coalition's true motives...” Johann's fizzled voice sounded from the other end of the secure line. “'The Providence Plan...' and also...”

“Well done, Johann.” Sasha responded. “I'm pulling you out right now; get all the evidence you've gathered and get out of there!”

* * *

Some time later...

“Enemy ship located.” Revival smirked, the locator chip Ribbons had placed within Anew had given the A-LAWs the location of the _Ptolemaios_. “Inform the fleet.”

“That's our Revival.” Hilling chuckled. “You're like a dog sniffing things out.”

“What was that?” Revival snapped.

“I'm just expressing my gratitude.” Hilling giggled.

“Transmission from Captain Ritter, sir.” the radar officer informed Goodman. “Celestial Being has been located at Point ES-8874.”

“Give the order to send out the mobile suits teams.” Goodman ordered. “Ask those two license holders for their help as well.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Visual cameras are detecting mobile suit teams.” Feldt informed. “0054 until they enter combat airspace.”

“We have problems, people!” Mileina alerted the crew. “Enemies approaching.”

“What's the situation?” Sumeragi entered.

“We've detected a total of twelve A-LAWs mobile suits approaching.” Feldt responded.

“That's surprisingly few.” Anew noted, taking a seat at the secondary weapons control, Michael was already in the ship's axillary seat.

“Don't let your guard down.” Sumeragi warned.

“Opening Ptolemy first, second and third hatches.” Feldt prepared the Gundams for launch.

“Sasha, I...” Tieria unexpectedly opened a communication window to the weapons handler.

“Tell me when you get back.” Sasha cut him off.

“Roger.” Tieria relented. “Tieria Erde, Seravee, taking off.”

“You all set?” Allelujah asked.

“I”m ready anytime.” Soma replied. “Just do it.”

“Archer Arios, Allelujah Haptism with Soma Peries, commencing interception.” Allelujah launched.

“Anew, can you hear me?” Lockon opened communications to Anew. “I love you.”

Michael wolf-whistled.

“He's targeted and firing, all right.” Lasse teased.

“That's awesome!” Mileina squealed. “The flowers of love have blossomed.”

“Just go, already!” Anew flustered.

“Cherudim, Lockon Stratos, targeting and firing.” Lockon took off.

“We're gonna go see her, Saji.” Setsuna told his partner.

“Let's go, Setsuna.” Saji nodded.

“00, Setsuna F. Seiei, launching.” Setsuna launched first.

“0-Raiser, Saji Crossroad, taking off.” Saji followed suit.

Both machines them merged to form the 00-Raiser, before shooting off to follow the others.

“Commence, mission!” Sumeragi gave the order.


	31. Shadow of the Coalition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 29 out, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a reviews?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“All hands, use tactical plan S43 to intercept incoming enemy mobile suits.” Sumeragi instructed. “There are twelve enemy machines. And there will likely be reinforcements. So guys, don't let your guard down.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“00-Raiser, going ahead to strike enemy forces.” Setsuna took the charge. Dodging fire from three Ahead units, he took out an Ahead with his rifle. “You watch for her machine.” he informed Saji after destroying a second Ahead.

“That Twin Drive's not going to help you.” in his Gadessa, Revival took aim with his Mega Launcher and fired at 00-Raiser.

“I've located the Coalition's pilot.” Setsuna moved down to dodge the energy beam. “Tieria.”

“On it.” Tieria moved in, kicking Revival away.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Enemy reinforcements from two directions.” Mileina reported, six Ahead units were heading towards the ship.

“More of them.” Lasse hissed. “Just like we thought.”

“A total of fourteen.” Mileina stated.

“Have Arios and Cherudim intercept with Plan D-67.” Sumeragi switched plans. “Lasse, take evasive maneuvers.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

Both Arios and Cherudim were dodging enemy fire.

“We'll lay down a barrage of missiles, Marie.” Allelujah told his partner.

“My name is Soma Peries.” Soma snapped for the umpteenth time, but complied nonetheless, releasing her missile bombardment at the incoming Ahead units.

“Marie...” Allelujah warned, Soma had disengaged from him and took off into battle.

“Now where are you?” Soma growled, sniping an Ahead unit. “Where the hell are you, Lieutenant Andrei?”

“You're moving too far ahead, Marie.” Allelujah chided, Soma was alternating between Archer's flight mode and mobile suit mode to shoot down the attacking Aheads.

“Enemy approaching.” Orange Haro chirped, Lockon was fending off the enemy with his Shield Bits and firing off in his assault rifle. “Enemy approaching.”

“Haro, convert Shield Bits to assault mode.” Lockon went into full attack mode. Moving in closer, he fired his twin rifles through the two amplifiers, taking out two enemy units simultaneously.

“Saji, where's her machine?” Setsuna pressed.

“I can't see it.” Saji was rapidly scanning the battlefield for Louise's unit.

“Look harder.” Setsuna insisted.

“I'm doing that.” Saji protested. “What's that?” he spotted two meteorites heading for the _Ptolemy_.

“Incoming.” Setsuna warned.

“I'll make you pay for what you've done.” Hilling moved into to take on 00-Raiser. “For what you did to Bring and Devine.”

Setsuna blocked the extended beam claws with his twin swords.

“Setsuna, there are two meteoroids approaching the mothership.” Saji informed.

“What an idiot.” Hilling sneered. “Looking away during battle.” he stuck down with his beams claws, only to have 00-Raiser vanish from sight. “No way. Where'd he go?” _Outta my way!_ Setsuna's voice echoed in his head. “Quantum brainwaves?” he realized.

Having already activated Trans-Am, Setsuna took out both of the Gadessa's arms with his twin beam sabers. The fight done, 00-Raiser headed back to the _Ptolemy_.

With the sudden increase in GN particles Hallelujah emerged.

“These accelerated particles really juice up our quantum brainwaves.” the battle-hungry pilot laughed and slammed Arios' nose straight into an Ahead unit, destroying it. “Isn't that right, Allelujah?”

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Mobile suits popped out from the meteoroids.” Mileina responded, the two Aheads removing their meteorites guise.

“That trick won't work twice.” Sumeragi retorted. “Sasha!”

“Valiants, fire!” Sasha readied to release an array of Valiant missiles at the two Aheads.

_Stop!_ Both Setsuna's and Saji's voices echoed through the battlefield.

“That sounded like...” Mileina gasped.

“Setsuna and Saji...” Feldt blinked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“That light...” Andrei saw the spreading GN particle field. “And I'm hearing voices again.”

“It can't be...” Louise gasped.

_I've been waiting all this time._ Saji pleaded with Louise. _I wanted to see you so badly._

“Not a weapon, and not a destroyer...” Setsuna realized what 00-Raiser was truly meant for. “Gundam and I will change.”

“Louise!” Saji called out.

“Gundam.” Andrei moved in front of Louise and prepared to strike 00-Raiser, only to have the Gundam move out of reach.

“Louise!” Saji called out again.

* * *

In the  _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“That light...” Sumeragi gawked at the stream of GN particles emitting from the 00-Raiser.

“Readings show the particle emissions are seven time the normal amount.” Mileina was shocked.

“So, that's what the Twin Drive is _truly_ capable of...” Sasha breathed.

“I heard you, Setsuna, Saji.” Sumeragi whispered. “I heard your voices and your yearnings.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Louise!” Saji begged, the 00-Raiser pulling Louise's Ahead away.

In an instant, the reunited couple found themselves in an imaginary space station, alone.

“Do you remember, Louise?” Saji started. “Five years ago, the two of us looked at Earth like this. Back then, as I gazed on Earth, I decided to work in space. And I truly believed that, someday, we'd look at this view again, the two of us, together.”

“Though, I decided to never see you again.” Louise stated.

“Louise, I'm not sure if you know, but Celestial Being isn't responsible for what happened to the Halevy Family.” Saji confessed. “They were set up as a convenient scapegoat by Joseph Copeland. So, that's why... let's go back, Louise.”

“It can't be...”Louise whispered in shock. “You're lying!”

“Am I?” Saji turned to Louise with a determined look.

“If what you said is true...” Louise shook her head in denial. “Then, for what reason did I join the A-LAWs for...”

“Warrant Officer Halevy!” Andrei barked, snapping Louise back into the fight. “Let go of Warrant Officer Halevy!” he whipped out his beam saber to attack 00-Raiser, the Gundam using the GN Swore to block the attack. “You're confusing her with your weird illusions.” he drove the Gundam off.

Tieria was still fighting Revival, the Gadessa shifting to dodge Seravee's cannon. With an outstretched fist, Revival punched out the cannon and caught the fist with a free hand. They then aimed their beam cannons at each other and fired both weapons at point-blank range.

“It appears that close combat isn't one of your machine's strengths.” Tieria taunted, both mobile suits were now engaged in a beam saber fight.

“It's not as bad as your machine.” Revival fired back. “You're built for nothing but firepower.”

“I wouldn't be so sure.” Tieria smirked. “Trans-Am!” he swatted Revival off. Whipping out all six of his beam sabers, he moved in with his GN Field activated to block out Revival's Vulcan fire. Locking the Gadessa in a firm grip with his six beam sabers, Tieria began cutting down on the Gadessa's shoulders.

“It can't be...” Revival was stunned, and ejected his escape pod before he himself was done in.

“You're not getting away!” Tieria snapped. “Seraphim!”

“You sure about that?” Revival mocked. “I'd think saving Johann Trinity is a better option than capturing me.”

“Thrones Eins...” Tieria opened a pop-up window to see Thrones Eins coming under heavy attack and its GN particles were running low. “Damn it!” he cursed and shot off to back Johann.

“We've reached Trans-Am's time limit.” Setsuna realized, unable to catch up with the retreating Andrei and Louise.

“There you are!” Soma came from behind. “Second Lieutenant Andrei!”

“That machine... Andrei turned to defend himself. “Reinforcements?”

“Why?” Soma demanded. “Why did you kill the Colonel?”

“ Lieutenant Peries?” Andrei recognized Soma. “You're still alive?”

“Answer me!” Soma barked.

“So, you're a traitor, too.” Andrei growled and swatted Soma aside.

“Who are you to call a traitor?” Soma roared.

“Marie!” Allelujah came in.

“Even more reinforcements?” Andrei turned, slowly being overpowered by Soma. “We're retreating, Warrant Officer.” snatching Louise's unit, he fled.

“Stop it, Marie.” Allelujah pulled Soma back.

“Stop it!” Saji screamed. “Just stop it already.” he sobbed, pausing all surrounding fights. “Nothing's gonna change. Even if you avenge his death, it wont' bring anyone back. It'll just add to the sorrows. Everything that you're doing, is just making you all crazier. None of this is going anywhere. None of you are making any progress.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's infirmary...

Having fought off the mobile suits battling Thrones Eins, Tieria managed to get a gravely injured Johann into the healing capsule, but not before Johann passed a notebook labeled 'Providence Plan' and a memory disc to Sasha.


	32. Prelude to Revolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 30 out, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

Outside Sumeragi's room...

Sasha let out a tired sigh after the door slid close, the younger woman had handed the memory disc and the 'Providence Plan' notebook to the tactical commander.

“It won't do you any good to worry too much, you realize.” a voice stated.

“Tieria...” Sasha turned to the pilot.

With a strained smile, the Innovator pulled his lover into a tight hug.

* * *

Outside the infirmary...

“How could this have happened?” Allelujah wondered, as he and Michael watched the recovering Johann.

* * *

Some time later, in the ship's briefing room...

"Joseph Copeland probably intends to show the world a new solution to achieving world peace." Sumeragi started her presentation to the crew. "As he puts it, a world with no war: what would a world without any conflict look like? A world where every single detail of a person's life is predetermined by the Coalition itself?"

"Most likely..." Sasha realized the implications. "Through wealth. That's the Providence Plan. A world where a person's role is decided by the the level of wealth that a family has and those who have no wealth are discarded."

"In such a world, indeed, only the rich will be free of the uncertainties about one's self and one's future." Allelujah agreed. "It's also possible they could live without worry or suffering; because their destiny would already have been decided for them."

"There would likely be no more battles in such a world." Sasha concurred. "Battles will become meaningless because everyone would live knowing it's meaningless to try and change their destiny."

"What does Joseph Copeland become in such a world?" Lasse piped in. "The King?"

"Destiny itself becomes King." Setsuna stated. "Or one's riches. Perhaps he becomes the High Priest."

"I wonder if it really would be meaningless?" Tieria wondered.

"I'm not the type of person who gives up so easily." Lockon swore.

"I know." Setsuna smiled.

"Then, it's decided then." Sumeragi ended the meeting. "We've got to stop the Coalition. We can't let destiny decide our future for us."

* * *

In space...

“Hilling.” Revival reminded Hilling. “Remember our objective is to capture the 00.”

“I know that.” Hilling pouted. “And that's why, we're going to need her help when we get there.”

“You're a twisted one.” Revival rebuked. “Warrant Officer Halevy, this may be a new Regnant's first sortie, bu we're expecting a lot from you.”

“The Gundams are here.” Hilling piped in.

“Only a few enemy units.” Tieria led the formation. “But one of them is a mobile armor. It's different from the previous one.”

“Incoming!” Allelujah warned.

Louise fired her machine's particle canon at the Gundams and forcing Lockon and Tieria to dodge the energy beam.

“That particle beam!” Tieria swung back to avoid getting hit by the curving beam.

“It curved?” Lockon was surprised.

“It's so powerful...” Tieria winced, using his GN Field to block off the incoming energy beam.

“This attack...” Allelujah was under attack by the Gadessa's Mega Launcher energy beam. “It's gonna hit.” he realized the beam was about to hit Arios' tail.

“No, it won't!” Soma retorted, splitting up the Archer Arios and allowing both pilots to escape the beam.

“Enemy approaching.” Orange Haro chirped, Lockon was using his Shield Bits to block out enemy fire. “Enemy approaching.”

Lockon turned to engage the approaching Revival and leaving Hilling to Tieria.

“Lockon!” Allelujah tried to back Lockon when he himself came under the Regnant's fire.

“I'll make an opening!” Tieria stepped forward, Arios barely managed to avoid getting hit. “Hyper Burst Mode! High density compressed particles, releasing!”

The Regnant moved in, its GN Field deflecting the energy ball.

“Impossible...” Tieria was shocked. “The Hyper Burst...” he winced when he came under heavy fire from Hilling.

“Tieria!” Allelujah was about to jump in when the Regnant's energy beam shot past him, taking out one of Arios' arms.

“How dare you!” Soma snapped, letting loose an array of missiles at the mobile armor.

Meanwhile, Lockon and Revival was trading shots with each other, drawing away from the main battlefield.

“Haro, deploy Shield Bits in assault mode.” Lockon ordered, sending in the attacking Shield Bits at the Gadessa's attacking Fangs and destroying every one of them.

The two adversaries then clashed in a sword fight, Revival trying to break the stalemate using the head mounted Vulcans' rapid fire.

Lockon retaliated by firing off his missile pods. Activating Trans-Am, he broke free and let his Shield Bits corner Revival's unit, before he came in from underneath and bombarded the half-destroyed mobile suit with his rifle. With the Shield concentrating their fire on the battered Gadessa, Lockon readied to finish off the Ritter heir, his dismantled Shield Bits were poised in front of the half-destroyed unit.

Meanwhile, Louise's particle beam split Tieria, Allelujah and Soma apart.

“It's about time I get going!” Hilling charged past.

“He broke through!” Tieria cursed, he, Allelujah and Soma returned fire at the advancing Gadessa.

Louise moved in, releasing the mobile armor's Egner Whips and electrocuting all three pilots.

“You're mine now, 00!” Hilling shot towards the 00-Raiser, whipping out his twin beam sabers.

With a determined glare, Lockon ended his fight, taking out both mobile suit and pilot with a single blast to the cockpit.

In Trans-Am mode, Setsuna disarmed Hilling of both sabers and shot out the Gadessa's arm and making the Mega Launcher explode.

“Revival, that idiot.” Hilling spat, realizing Revival was defeated. “He got defeated. Warrant Officer Halevy, the retrieval mission has failed. We're retreating.”


	33. For the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 31 out, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Mileina, any sign of the enemy fleet?” Sumeragi asked.

“Doesn't look like anything's in visual range.” Mileina answered.

“Sumeragi-san, it looks like we just received an urgent coded message.” Feldt supplied. “It's from Nena Trinity.”

“What's it say?” Sumeragi asked.

“All it contains are coordinates in space and a short message that she's done with her mission.” Feldt frowned. “The point is at Lagrange Five. It's Eclipse, an unfinished colony where construction was suspended.”

“We're going to Lagrange Five?” Tieria echoed, beside Sasha. “We're responding to Nena Trinity who simply sent us nothing but coordinates in space?”

“It's been bothering me.” Sumeragi agreed. “And Setsuna insisted on going to check it out.”

“Setsuna does?” Tieria repeated.

“I'm in favor of it as well.” Ian opened a communication window. “Linda and the others who escaped with her are continuing research at Lagrange Five. If everything is on track, we can pick up the new equipment we suggested. And it'll give us more time to repair the Gundams as we travel there.”

“Sumeragi-san, the Coalition has begun its declaration to the world.” Mileina informed.

“Switch over.” Sumeragi ordered.

* * *

In the Messiah command center...

“Everyone,” Joseph Copeland started his broadcast. “I'm Joseph Copeland, the leader of the Supreme Coalition. Please forgive me for sending you this message when we have yet to end this war between the A-LAWs and the anti-government factions. But please take a moment to listen to what I have to tell you. Right now, the feelings of sorrow and anger that you're experiencing are mine as well. Why did something like this happen? Although I realize it's too late now; that it's pointless to dwell on it, my heart wanders to search for a perfect answer. We all experienced a war less than five years ago, ans we made a pledge when that ended to never repeat those mistakes again. Yet, despite all our efforts, another war broke out and it escalated beyond our control. As a result, we have to grapple with this sorrow and suffering once again. So how in the world did this happen? How did this foolish tragedies arise once again? That's precisely why I wish to make this announcement: now is the time for us to fight another enemy, the greatest enemy of all. And we must defeat this enemy as well if we wish to be truly liberated. I'm sure you all know by now; our greatest enemy is the reason why conflicts has been with us since the dawn of time and why it will never disappear: an enemy that has been with us all along. This enemy that we continue to fall short of overcoming is none other than our own ignorance and selfish ambitions. People still fail to understand each other; they don't understand themselves and are unsure of their future. Such anxiety: to be equal? No, to have more, to become richer. Our hands reach endlessly for limitless desires. Right now, that's what we are: the seeds of conflict. That's where the entire problem lies. But now, we're at a point where we can put an end to all of this. As the world is now, none of us really know who we are. We're unaware of what we're supposed to be nor our rightful roles are. We spend all our lives trying to attain things that are out of our grasp. This is the _only_ way to prevent this tragedies from repeating themselves. I hereby initiate the Providence Plan: the ultimate plan designed to transform the way humanity exists.”

“Activating all systems for Providence Plan.” Ribbons was at the mainframe of the Coalition's main supercomputer. “Procedure One: multi-opulence database online. Link established to hyper-sim server.” using a voice changer, he continued where Joseph left off. “The Providence Plan is a system for the ultimate salvation of humanity. It is comprised all of information gathered by our supercomputer of the all of the families' overall level of affluence in the entire world. First of all, it is important that we have a clear understanding of this information. You may find that you are currently being mistreated because of what your family owns. You may find that you're missing out on opportunities in life because you could not afford such chances. Collectively speaking, this is a great loss to humanity as a whole. This will be a glorious step towards a future of unlimited happiness.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Sumeragi-san, what's the reactions from the rest of the world?” Sasha switched to her Peacecraft Princess personnel.

“Most nations have yet to make a decision on this.” Sumeragi answered, various windows popping up on her screen.

“I'll bet that was also part of Copeland's overall plan.” Sasha noted.

“It's more like they don't know how to react.” Tieria voiced. “Now that it's about how wealthy a family is, it's gone beyond races or nations. I'm pretty sure everyone's confused.”

“After hearing to him talk, it really does seem like a wonderful thing.” Lasse remarked. “No more anxieties, no more war and we'll all live happily.”

“But he's just only introduced this plan.” Setsuna pointed out. “It's far from over.”

“He _did_ imply that he would introduce and execute the plan.” Allelujah reminded.

“If they're gonna force it upon them, Katharon has no choice but to fight back.” Lockon supplied.

“With the forces they still have?” Allelujah turned to the team sniper.

“Katharon managed to gather up the remnants of the Federation coup d'état soldiers and reorganized themselves.” Lockon explained.

“Then, we have no choice but to fight.” Sasha sighed. “With this plan, we have no other choice but to fight. I do not agree with this plan, but I really want to put an end to war. All of us have dreams and hopes for the future; that is the most basic life force that every living being possess. Whatever we may gain, if we are denied our dreams and future, we'll be ruined, capable of nothing more than mere existence. All lives are meant to fight for a destined future, therefore it's right to defend it.”

* * *

In the Messiah command center...

“Station One will be in position shortly.” the Requiem particle beam operator informed. “Requiem control systems are operating within parameters.”

“Begin charging it.” Copeland ordered. “We'll have to fire it once anyway. It just needs to be tested. Any news from the nations on Earth?”

“Nothing much.” his aide replied. “The only clear rejections are from the non-members of the Federation.”

“I see.” Copeland sneered. “Whatever, we'll fire at Lorentz Crater first to show that we're serious about this. Begin preparations. We'll take care of Celestial Being afterwards. I thought I made it very clear; all those who oppose me must be eliminated with extreme prejudice.” leaning back in his commander's chair, his grin widened as the wide screens around him showed the curving laser beam that homed in on the Lorentz Carter which was the main base of Katharon.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Sumeragi-san!” Mileina brought up the dust cloud that resulted from the Lorentz Carter's destruction.

“Lorentz Carter...” Lockon hissed in anger. “That's the Katharon lunar base!”

“But how...” Allelujah was shocked.

“The Requiem...” Sasha recognized the weapon used.

“You don't mean...” Sumeragi's eyes widened in shock. “Messiah... they repaired it?”

“Not only that,” Feldt was rapidly inputting calculations. “They've replaced the Requiem with a particle beam that has five times the destructive power of Memento Mori. And depending on how they align the relay points, they can target any place they want.”

“Sumeragi-san,” Sasha voiced. “Once we reach Lagrange Five and Setsuna retrieves Nena, the Trinities and I will join in the _Infinity_. If we don't comply, we face death. In any case, as it is, this world will be doomed if the Coalition gets their way. There's nowhere to run.”


	34. Seven Gundams Reunite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 32 out, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“You found where the Messiah is?” Tieria exclaimed, Nena having brought back the location of the mobile fortress.

“Yea, after about half a year with Wang Liu Mei.” the youngest Trinity sibling nodded and headed the slip of paper to Feldt, who immediately started inputting the coordinates.

“Crypt-analysis of the data is complete.” Feldt informed. “It's at point CZ9842R: the dark side of the Moon.”

“Mileina, focus the super-long range camera on that point.” Sumeragi instructed.

“Lagrange Two...” Allelujah frowned.

“That's an area where they're not even developing any colonies.” Ian noted. “The perfect place to hide something, I say.”

“I'm showing that location now.” Mileina chirped.

“This is...” Lockon gawked at the oddly-shaped mobile fortress.

“Sumeragi-san, there's an encoded message from the _Infinity_.” Feldt reported.

“They're finally here.” Ian sighed in relief.

“A fleet is gathering at the point Nena indicated for us.” Allelujah noticed the clustering A-LAWs space fleet.

“Then, there's no mistake.” Tieria declared. “That's definitely where Joseph Copeland is hiding.”

“We'll break through the A-LAWs fleet and put an end to all of this.” Setsuna swore.

“This will be a fierce battle like none before.” Tieria cautioned.

“ _Ptolemy_ will depart as soon as we've finished resupplying.” Sumeragi informed her extended crew-mates. “All right?”

“The super-long camera has detected the enemy fleet.” Mileina reported, after the _Ptolemaios_ made its preparations and traveled towards the mobile fortress with the _Infinity_ cruising beside them.

“All hands to primary battle stations.” Sumeragi ordered, cutting off communications from the _Infinity_.

“ _Ptolemy_ , all hatches open.” Feldt readied for battle.

* * *

In the _Infinity_ 's bridge...

“ _Infinity_ , open launching hatches.” Hercury took command.

“The main problem lies with the first relay station.” Sasha opened communications to the _Ptolemaios_ and the Gundams. “We must destroy that first. Otherwise, they'll be free to fire whenever and wherever they wish.”

“Activating METEORs.” Hercury ordered. “All hands: level one battle stations!”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Sasha is right on target.” Sumeragi agreed with the younger woman's assessment. “Focus on destroying the first relay station first. Victory will be determined by who is quicker. We must destroy the relay station before we're surrounded by the enemy's reinforcements.”

* * *

“Roger!” all seven Gundam pilots chorused in unison and launched within a fifteen minute time-frame.

* * *

Near the Messiah airspace...

“The Gundams have launched from their spaceships, sir.” the A-LAWs radar officer reported.

“Deploy advance force and commence attack.” Goodman ordered and the special duty ships begun their attack.

* * *

In the _Infinity_ 's bridge...

“Put me online.” Sasha told the ship's communication officer. “This is Sasha Peacecraft of the _Infinity_.” she sent her message to the mobile suit pilots on both sides. “This is a notice to all A-LAWs soldiers defending the relay station. We are about to destroy that useless weapon of mass destruction. That thing is unnecessary to protect people, and unnecessary for battle. If you still have any pride left in the uniform you wear, if you still want to fight for the sake of peace, you _will_ let us through!”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“She's a blood traitor to the Coalition!” Goodman barked. “Open fire! Shoot them down, for the sake of world peace!”

“We're to divert the enemy forces.” Allelujah reminded Soma as the special duty ships opened fire at the Gundams.

Soma retaliated by releasing the Archer's missiles, striking down a group of Aheads.

“Now releasing all compressed particles.” Tieria fired his energy ball, taking out another group of enemy suits.

Working in coordination, Allelujah and Soma took out several more attacking Aheads and giving Lockon the opening to snipe the stragglers.

00-Raiser was using its GN Sword to cut down enemy forces. “What's this?” Setsuna wondered as the enemy fleet carried on course. “The enemy ships are...”  
  


* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“The enemy ships aren't slowing down.” Mileina reported.

“They're ramming us.” Lasse realized.

“Setsuna, use the Raiser Sword.” Sumeragi instructed.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Trans-Am Raiser!” Setsuna activated Trans-Am, extending the Raiser Sword into a long beam saber and sliced through the enemy ships. “Particle disruption?” he realized, the eight Gundams gathering when a cloud of anti-field soon covered the battlefield.

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“An anti-field has been deployed over a wide area.” Mileina reported.

“Particle beam effectiveness is diminished.” Feldt added.

“Was it a trap?” Lasse wondered.

“We're lucky that this thing wasn't deployed at point-blank range.” Sumeragi reminded.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Let us deal with the frontal assault.” Johann told the _Ptolemy_ 's Gundams. “The five of you just take out any of the enemy that slipped past. Michael, Nena, switch over to nuclear Drives.”

“Roger!” the two younger Trinitys responded.

“Main forces, begin your attack!” Goodman ordered. “Overwhelm them with our forces.”

Equipped with their METEOR units, the Trinitys blasted the attacking forces with their beam cannons.

Johann switched to fighting with his beam swords while Michael resorted to firing off his missiles at the attacking enemy units.

* * *

In the _Infinity_ 's bridge...

“Stop fighting and clear the way.” with the communications still online, Sasha continued. “No matter where it's targeted, that thing must not be fired again. Move aside!”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“I'm starting to run out of missiles.” Allelujah remarked, letting loose an array of missiles at the mobile suits that had evaded the Trinity's assault.

“What the...” Lockon blinked when a rain of blue energy bullets shot past, taking out several of the mobile suits.

“Provide support for Celestial Being!” Klaus ordered.

“Reinforcements?” one of the Ahead pilots remaining was surprised by the additional firepower from Katharon.

“Good of you to show up.” Lockon grinned, releasing his missiles from the missile pods. “Great timing, guys.”

* * *

In the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Katharon's weapons work...” Sumeragi was surprised. “They predicted the use of an anti-field. If that's the case, steer the _Ptolemy_ at the enemy fleet.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Katharon?” Goodman sneered. “As if their strength will make a difference.”

“General, incoming particle beam!” the radar officer reported.

“A warning to the A-LAWs fleet.” Kati issued her warning to Goodman's ship. “We hereby rise against you. As a puppet for the misgoverning Federation, the A-LAWs are no long a military. The future of the world can be decided only by the will of the people. We shall charge you for you barbarity and the people will pass judgment on you.”

“That damned bitch...” Goodman growled, cutting off the transmission. “Strike them down! They're all anti-government forces!”

  
“General, the enemy ships have broken through the anti-field.” the radar officer reported.

“Gundam!” Goodman gawked when 00-Raiser shot through the anti-field cloud.

“00-Raiser, eliminating the target!” Setsuna activated Trans-Am and took out the A-LAWs main ship with his rifle.

Elsewhere, near the first relay point, the Trinitys fired up their beam swords and sliced up the first relay station.

“Johann-nii, that's...” Nena exclaimed, as the silhouette of the Messiah loomed in the horizon.

* * *

In the Messiah commander center...

“Targets within firing range in twenty.” the positioning officer reported. “Particle cartridge in detonation position. The enemy is about to enter firing range.”

“Fire.” Copeland smirked.

* * *

In the _Infinity_ 's bridge...

“Engines to maximum!” Hercury barked. “Evade!”

* * *

In the Messiah commander center...

“Hurry with the recharge.” Copeland ordered. “Have the two Gadessa and Vier take off.”

“Now this time, disappear, Sasha Peacecraft.” standing beside Copeland, Ribbons grinned.


	35. Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 33 out, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“This is...” Tieria was stunned by the sheer level of destructive power of the Messiah particle cannon.

“No way...” even Allelujah was shocked as the Gundams cruised through the scattered rubble of what remained of the A-LAWs fleet.

“Those bastards...” Johann growled.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“All hands, damage report.” Sumeragi instructed.

“Starboard side of _Ptolemy_ suffered minor damage.” Mileina answered.

“One Katharon transport is destroyed.” Feldt added. “Over twenty of their mobile suits were taken out. And it looks like what remained of the A-LAWs is beginning to withdraw.”

* * *

On the _Infinity_ 's bridge...

“Message to all ships.” Sasha began. “The _Infinity_ is going to break into the enemy's space fortress and put an end to the Coalition's plans. I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have assisted us in this struggle and pay my respect to all who gave their lives in battle. Hilda, set _Infinity_ 's course for the Messiah. It's time I put an end to all of this.”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“Lasse, follow the _Infinity_.” Sumeragi ordered. “This ship will search for a break-in route as we advance. All Gundams are to destroy the gun turrets and secure our advance route.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Trans-Am!” Lockon activated Trans-Am and fired the first attack with Tieria.

Moving in closer, Allelujah and Setsuna took out the attacking gun turrets with their rifles.

The Trinitys, on the other hand, preferred the more... overpowered approach and Johann docked with Nena, the combined firepower from the High-Mega Launcher taking out almost a third of the gun turrets.

Just then, Hilling, Revival, Louise and Ail's units shot out from the Messiah to engage the attacking Gundams.

“Allelujah,” Setsuna informed the older Peacecraft sibling as he blocked off Hilling's sword strike. “Cover the _Ptolemy_ and _Infinity_ to the Messiah. Take the Thrones with you.”

“Michael, Nena, go with Arios.” Johann altered Setsuna's orders, firing a blast at Louise's Regnant, only to have it blocked by the mobile armor's GN Field.

“Leave them to us.” Tieria agreed, fending off Revival's Mega Launcher blast with his GN Field, as Lockon's sniping shot down one of Vier's GN Fangs.

“You're not getting any further, Gundam!” Louise roared, firing off blast after blast from her particle cannon and forcing the four Gundams to scatter.

Elsewhere, Lockon and Ail faced off.

“Go, Fangs!” Ail let loose his Fang units.

“Haro, Rifle Bits!” Lockon barked and in the Rifle Bits to counter the GN Fangs

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios II_ 's bridge...

“I found it!”” Feldt reported. “These are warship docking bays.”

“Sasha, accelerate with Trans-Am.” Sumeragi told the younger woman. “We're smashing our way in. concentrate GN field at the front of the bow.”

“ _Ptolemy_ and _Infinity_ have docked.” Mileina reported.

“I'm scanning the Messiah for the commander center.” Feldt added. “I've just located the Messiah command center. I'm informing the _Infinity_.”

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Trans-Am!” with the Regnant and Vier engaged in combat, Hilling and Revival activated Trans-Am as they faced off against Tieria and Johann.

“Trans-Am?” Tieria frowned.

“The hell is _that_ possible?” Johann gawked.

In retaliation, Tieria activated Trans-Am and fired off a cannon blast at Hilling, whose increase speed allowed him to dodge the energy attack.

“You're too slow!” Hilling mocked, closing in to Tieria with his extended GN Claws.

“Did you forget that you're fighting the _two_ of us?” Johann moved in between the Gadessa and Seravee and blocked out the attack with his GN Shield.

With Ail and Lockon, Ail knocked Lockon's rifle out of his hands. “You know, war is better when it is fought hand-to-hand.” the former mercenary taunted.

“I'll shut you up!” Lockon snapped, firing off his twin GN pistols.

“I'll do you a favor and kill you again.” Ail maneuvered himself in front of Lockon, blocking the pistols with his anchor sword.

“I'll crush you first.” Lockon swore, swatting Ail off and attacked with his twin pistols.

“Gotcha.” Ail sliced off one of Cherudim's legs with the beam saber attached to the Vier's sub-arm. A second strike knocked the Cherudim off-balance.

* * *

Outside the _Infinity_ 's back door...

“Princess, get in.” Michael opened the cockpit and pulled Sasha into the Zwei. With the Peacecraft heiress on board, the Throne shot off towards the Messiah command center.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Gundam!” Andrei backed Louise, the Regnant's energy beams keep missing Setsuna.

A shot from 00-Raiser's rifle took out Andrei's right leg.

“Fangs, fly!” Louise released her Fang units. “All of you are an evil that corrupts the world.” she closed in on 00-Raiser, Setsuna's rifle shooting down the Fang units. “If I can get rid of you...”

“Would it make you happy?” Saji questioned. “A future that you win through fighting, is no future at all. We need to understand each other in order to build the future.” the 00-Raiser held onto the Regnant. “Isn't that right, Louise?”

“That future was taken from me!” Louise snapped, reverting the Regnant into its mobile suit form. “Celestial Being was the one who started all of this and twisted the world.” she let loose an array of missiles from its missile launchers.

“So, you're Saji, are you?” Andrei came in from above, as Setsuna dodged Louise's attack. “It's your fault the Warrant Officer is...”

Setsuna reacted, using his rifle to take out Andrei's lance.

Louise took the opportunity to use her Egner Whips to electrocute Setsuna and Saji. “Die!” she glared, firing off her cannon at the immobilized Gundam.

Setsuna activated the GN Shield to block out the laser beam. Shooting out from the smoke, he sliced off the Regnant's missile launchers, disarming it. The resulting explosion knocked the damaged mobile armor back, Setsuna managing to retrieve the mobile armor's cockpit before any more damage could be done.

Meanwhile, working in tandem, Tieria and Johann were avoiding fire from Hilling and Revival.

Johann let loose his DRAGOON units to form an energy barrier to deflect off Revival's Mega Launcher energy beam.

Tieria was dodging fire from Hilling, letting Johann to use his beam rifle to snipe Hilling.

“You cocky little...” Hilling sneered.

“Djbril, let's hit them with a Trans-Am attack.” Revival suggested.

Johann whipped out a beam saber to block out Revival's direct assault. Powering up the Wings of Light system, he then thrust the beam saber into Revival's Gadessa, destroying it and the pilot.

Meanwhile, Tieria had also ended his fight against Hilling by activ ating Seraphim to grab hold of Hilling's Gadessa before taking out both mobile suit and pilot with a point-blank range cannon blast.

“I'll say something about overkill, but I can't talk.” Johann joked. “Get to the Princess' side, Tieria Erde. We'll take care of any of the stragglers.”

“Roger.” Tieria nodded and shot off.


	36. The Chosen Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 34 out, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

With Lockon and Ail...

Lockon forced Ail back with a swipe from his pistol. “You took my brother and family!” the sniper growled. 'You damn monster!”

“So, you're that guy's little brother?” Al snorted, clashing with Lockon with his anchor sword.

“So, what's wrong with that/' Lockon snapped, firing his pistol at Ail who moved to dodge the attack, the former mercenary striking with his anchor sword.

“It makes killing you even sweeter.” Ail declared.

* * *

“What kind of psycho are you?” Lockon scowled and took out the Vier's head with the butt of his pistol.

“I'm just me!” Ail grinned manically, swatting Lockon aside.

“I'll kill you!” Lockon swore, firing his pistol at his hated foe at point-blank range.

* * *

In the Messiah command center...

“This can't be happening...” Copeland was stunned when the combined attacks of Allelujah, Marie and Nena took out the particle cannon after the majority of the fortress' turrets were destroyed. “Why?”

* * *

Near the Messiah command center...

Michael released his DRAGOON units at the corridor he was flying through, before using his twin beam sabers to finish the job of destroying the fortress from within.

* * *

Outside...

Tieria found an abandoned launch hatch and shot into the fortress.

* * *

In the Messiah abandoned command center...

Sasha and Michael entered the room, where Copeland and Ribbons were waiting for them.

With Michael covering her back, Sasha walked down the aisle to confront her two adversaries face-to-face. A single hand sign activated the second Curse Mark she branded Ribbons.

The green-haired Innovator clutched his chest at the Curse Mark took effect and he collapsed on the ground as a result of a sudden rupture of a blood vessel.

“Quite ruthless, my dear.” Copeland noted, casting a disdained look at the dying Innovator. “Though, honestly, I didn't think you'll make it this far, Sasha Peacecraft. I see.” he noticed the handgun Michael aimed at him. “But are you sure this is the right solution?” he raised at handgun at the pair. “Don't do it. We've made it this far; it is our right as descendants of past royalty to rule the world. If you do it, this world will once again fall into darkness and chaos. I am telling you the truth.”

“You may be right.” Sasha admitted. “But we have the ability to choose not to let that happen. Because we live in a world where choices are allowed.”

“But no one ever makes that choice.” Copeland snorted. “People forget and repeat the same mistakes. They say that they will not allow it to happen again: that the world wont' end up like this. But who can say that with certainty? Nobody can say that with certainty. Certainly not you, because no one really knows what lies ahead.”

“We know that.” Sasha argued. “We also know that we can learn to understand and that we can change things. That's why we want a tomorrow. No matter how much we suffer, we don't want a world where nothing changes.”

“How arrogant.” Copeland scoffed. “You're not of the Peacecraft lineage for nothing, I see.”

“You're the one who's arrogant.” Sasha glared. “I'm nothing more than a normal human being. Nothing about me is different from any other, and it's the same with the Innovators. However, that's why I cannot allow you to leave this place, because I know that.”

“But between your world and the world I desire, which one would the people actually prefer?” Copeland questioned. “Supposing you shoot me now, what would you do if the world is thrown into chaos once again?”

“I'm ready for that.” Sasha declared determinedly. “That's why I will fight.”

“Sasha!” Tieria burst in, his handgun ready to defend his partner when a shot rang out and a bullet wound was clearly shown in the middle of Copeland 's chest.

“You...” Tieria turned to see Billy was the one who fired the shot. “Billy Katagiri...”

“Tieria Erde...” Michael lowered his gun and turned to the Seravee pilot.

“This place is falling apart!” Billy warned the youngsters. “We have to get out of here!”

With the Messiah collapsing from within, Michael and Tieria led Sasha out of the crumbling fortress, Billy having taken a different route to an escape shuttle.

Boarding the Zwei, Michael and Sasha took off with Tieria close behind.

In the Messiah docking bay, both the _Ptolemaios II_ and _Infinity_ had also exited the falling fortress as it fell apart.

* * *

With Lockon and Ail...

“What the hell is going on?” Ail snapped, as the explosions from the Messiah blew him off. “Che, that bastard got done in?”

Using his distraction, Lockon fired a direct shot at Vier's shoulder, taking it out.

“Damn it, move!” Ail tugged at his controls, only to find them not responding.

“I can't blame my brother for his actions.” Lockon smiled, knowing he had won this fight. “There's no way this guy can be forgiven.” and fired off four consecutive shots from his pistol and causing mobile suit to explode, taking its pilot with it.

* * *

Outside the crumbling Messiah...

“I have a declaration to make to all members of Celestial Being and Katharon forces in this area.” Kati opened communications to both sides. “I have received word that the Federation has taken the rest of the Coalition members into custody and are currently making preparations to disband the A-LAWs. Following this, the Federation will request for all combat activities in restricted areas be stopped.”

* * *

Shortly afterwards, on Earth...

“The Autonomous Peacekeeping Force which as guilty of numerous atrocities and the manipulation of information has been disbanded.” the newly elected Federation President announced. “We will being to reorganize the Earth Sphere Federation Forces. I hereby declare that we shall do our utmost to provide aid for non-member nations and encourage them to join us, allowing us to work towards the establishment of a true Earth Sphere Federation. In order to achieve that, we will establish three major new initiatives: the first concerns energy. We will expand the solar power transmission cable network. And within ten years, we will finish an electrical transmission system that will cover the entire globe...”

After dropping Saji, Allelujah and Marie on Earth, both the _Ptolemaios Ii_ and _Infinity_ took off back to space.

“Let's go.” Setsuna stated, on board the _Ptolemaios_. “We still have work to do.”

“Setsuna's correct.” Tieria was at the _Infinity_ 's weapons control. “We have to watch over the world that everyone gave their lives to change.”


	37. Epilogue: A Wakening of the Trailblazer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After getting Chapter 35 out, this is epilogue and the end of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review?
> 
> Pairings: Tieria/Sasha between Season One and Season Two. Allelujah/Marie and Lockon (Jr.)/Anew in Season Two.
> 
> Standard BS Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon, Gundam 00 or the pairings. If I did, the other Senshi would be as powerful as Sailor Moon and kicking MOTD ass more often and VEDA would have least an anti-hacker program installed. The only thing I do own is the plot.

* * *

About a year later, one night...

Sasha snapped her eyes open and rose from the bed she shared with Tieria, beads of cold sweat forming on her temples.

“Sasha, what's wrong?” Tieria was also roused from his slumber, feeling his quantum brainwaves were being tugged by Sasha's. “You're sensing something?” he guessed, seeing the frightened look in his partner's eyes.

Shortly after the war that resulted in the dismantlement of the Coalition, Sasha had insisted on moving the _Infinity_ near the vicinity of Jupiter, on the premise that because Aeolia Schenberg had created the original GN Drives on Jupiter, it would be logical to assume that the large planet would be a cornerstone when dealing with the dialogues to come.

“They're approaching...” Sasha whispered in fear.

“Sasha, talk to me.” Tieria pleaded, pulling her into a hug from behind and tucking his chin on her shoulder.

“Chaos...” Sasha breathed.

“Chaos?” Tieria echoed. “As in the chaos theory?”

“No,” Sasha shook her head. “ _The_ Chaos: the source of _all_ evil in the galaxy, the ultimate expression of nothingness and source of darkness.”

“Sasha, what are you...” Tieria trailed, eyes widening when he saw the astronomical mark of Mercury burn on Sasha's forehead. “What in the world...” he let out a startled gasp when seemingly endless images bombarded his mind. “Athene... Ami...” he mumbled, his memories as both Solon and Satoshi came back to him. “How could I have forgotten? We need to stop Chaos.” he told his soulmate firmly.

“We need to return to Mariner Castle to retrieve my henshin pen.” Sasha agreed.

* * *

Two months later...

The couple exited their transport shuttle that was docked near the boundaries of the magically concealed Mariner Castle.

As if sensing its rightful mistress had returned, the magical cloaking shield shimmered and vanished, allowing the couple to enter the still preserved palace.

The planetary magics still retained within the palace swirled around the two returning royalty and transforming them back into their Silver Millennium selves.

“Shiva.” Princess Athene reclaimed her Astral Summon, the Summon brand reignited on her collarbone as she retook her original transformation pen.

* * *

One year later...

Linda was returning the Celestial Being base from Jupiter on a transport shuttle.

“Laser sensor confirmed.” the gatekeeper let Linda in. “Laser sensor aligned. 0021 to dock. Transport shuttle has passed through the particle cloak. Fixed arm docking initiated.” the shuttle docked. “Docking complete.”

“I couldn't wait to see you, Linda.” Ian floated into the shuttle once the ship was secure. “Is it finished?”

“That's why I'm here.” Linda giggled. “These are the new GN particle emitters that've been customized for use with the Twin Drives.” she activated the outer cameras to see the group of Haro-operated Karels guiding the particle emitters out of the transport. “The machine to end the war.

“It's the Gundam that Setsuna had hoped for.” Ian agreed. “The 00 Qan[T].”

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios III_ 's bridge...

“It's VEDA's regular report.” Feldt spoke. “The Federation Army has begun removal of a probe that entered Earth's celestial sphere.”

“Removal of a probe?” Lasse echoed,

“Can you find out where it came from?” Sumeragi asked.

“It came from Jupiter.” Feldt replied.

“Is there any detailed data on it?” Setsuna inquired.

“I'll try to find out.” Feldt nodded.

* * *

Near the Moon where VEDA was located...

Descartes Shaman took off in Gundam Gadelaza to destroy the approaching Europa vessel. “Quantum brainwaves synchronized. Launching GN Fangs.” he released all fourteen of his GN Fangs. “Eat this!” he sent the Fangs as bombardment missiles into the abandoned ship before ending the fight with his GN Blaster.

* * *

In the _Infinity_...

“It has begun.” Sasha noted, as the crew watched the destruction of the space probe. “Then, I'd better get going. Tieria, head back to the _Ptolemy_.”

“Roger.” Tieria nodded. “Be careful.” he planted a kiss on her cheek.

“I will.” Sasha nodded and exited the bridge. “Silver Mercury Power, Make Up!” she transformed into her Silver Millennium Senshi form. “Planet Teleport!”

* * *

In the security chambers of the Io Castle...

Silver Sailor Mercury turned on the Jovian palace's security systems and had the planet's defense systems activated in full assault mode. With the Thunder Planet fortified and capable of fending off the metallic locust horde, she then locked down the transportation portals she knew the envoys of Chaos would be using to enter the Solar System.

“And now,” the revived Ice Senshi mused. “All we have to do is to eliminate the scouting drones.”

* * *

On Earth...

Unbeknownst to the populace, the assimilated alien scout drones were not completely destroyed, but fell to Earth, disguised as debris fragments.

All over the world, the scouting drones then merged with various mechanics and caused severe incidents.

One major incident in particular involved a schoolgirl, Amia Lee, who had been returning from school. As she reached for the doorknob of her house after finding the fingerprinting lock not working, the metallic shards of the drones begun covering her outstretched hand. The door then opened to reveal the already assimilated Sky Eclipse in a space suit. The interior of the house was already covered in metallic shards and the 'revived' Sky reached a hand out to the frightened potential Innovator.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios III_ 's bridge...

“You're going to Earth?” Lasse blinked when Setsuna informed the crew of his decision.

“Do you really believe the information about the fragments that fell to Earth attacking people with high quantum brainwaves?” Lockon inquired.

“It's information straight from VEDA.” Feldt confirmed.

“If it's true, our comrades will be in danger.” Setsuna concluded.

“Mileina, please contact Allelujah.” Sumeragi requested.

“I get it.” Lockon relented. “I'll go with you, Setsuna.”

“I can't reach him.” Mileina reported.

* * *

In Mongolia...

“We quit receiving power from the solar reception base.” Allelujah noted. “Does it bother you that much, Marie?”

“Yeah, I feel kinda of uneasy.” Marie nodded. “I'm sorry. It was selfish of me to ask you to come with me.”

“It's fine.” Allelujah assured. “Making an occasional stop or two isn't a big deal. The electrical transformer is gone.” the couple ran into the solar plant to find the transformer had vanished. “Why? Excuse me.” they entered the command building. “This is...” he placed himself in front of Marie when the pair found the infected workers scattered in the corridor.

Outside, an unmanned jeep drove straight towards them and forcing Allelujah to pull Marie to the floor.

“This way.” Allelujah led Marie out of the building as the military vehicles outside starting running on their own.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The hospital Louise was in came under attack by the assimilated Sky.

A gunshot from Setsuna shattered the visor of Sky's space helmet, the animated Innovate was trying to pass on the carrier eggs to Louise. “That was just a warning.” the Gundam pilot cautioned, his gun still trained on Sky. “I'll hit next time. Ribbon Almark.” he recognized the revealed face.

* * *

Back in Mongolia...

With the military truck chasing after them, Allelujah and Marie was forced out of the plant and into the nearby field. The crash-landed truck then reformed itself and continued its chase, just as Allelujah and Marie split into two directions. The reformed truck then turned its attention on Marie who had stronger quantum brainwaves.

“They're targeting Marie.” Allelujah realized.

“Oi, Captain Obvious.” Hallelujah reminded his other self. “Marie's quantum brainwaves are attracting them. I don't have time to chit-chat. I'm borrowing your body, partner.” he switched over.

With Hallelujah now in control, the truck turned its attention to the battle-thirsty pilot.

Letting the truck rush towards him, Hallelujah scaled the wall back to the plant and causing the truck to crash.

Another military truck then turned the corner and chased Hallelujah, the Super Soldier slid under a trio of connected pipes to evade the vehicle, only to have the truck smash straight through to continue chasing. A second jeep then came in from the front in an attempt to sandwich Hallelujah.

Hallelujah jumped on the jeep's hood and landed on the stone platform above after causing the two vehicles to crash. He was forced to move upwards when a loader container came straight for him. “Come and get me if you can.” he taunted and turned to see a rising helicopter behind him.

A shot from Dynames Repair took out the helicopter, saving Hallelujah. Four more consecutive shots took out the affected military vehicles.

“Sorry, vacation's over.” Lockon informed his fellow Meister.

* * *

With Setsuna...

“Ribbons Almark...” Setsuna hissed. “Why are you...” his quantum brainwaves picked up a vague message from the approaching Sky. He fired more shots at Sky, but did not deter the infected Innovate. Left with no choice, he tossed a clay explosive at Sky's space suit, taking out the assimilated Innovate, the lower half of the body fell to the ground and shattered into metal shards.

* * *

On the _Ptolemaios III_ 's briefing room...

“The Ribbons Almark Setsuna saw, or rather that human figure, was a crew member of the manned Jupiter probe that left Earth about 130 years ago.” Sumeragi explained. “Feldt.”

“The manned Jupiter mission was a cover fro GN Drive development. “Feldt brought up the photos that were available. “It's really not that strange for Ribbons-type Innovate to have been on board.”

“The metal organism got into it and...” Setsuna realized.

“That's probably what happened.” Lockon agreed.

“According to VEDA's information, the same sort of damage has been occurring on Earth.” Sumeragi supplied.

“What are the aliens trying to do?” Allelujah wondered.

“I have no idea.” Sumeragi admitted. “We don't even know if they're sentient.”

“The E-Sensor has picked something up.” Mileina reported. “Something is approaching the ship. It's on the long range optical camera.”

“Is that a Federation ship?” Lasse wondered.

“No.” Setsuna frowned.

“Mileina, compare it to known silhouettes.” Sumeragi picked up on Setsuna's suspicions.

“It most closely resembles registration number 9374.” Mileina stated. “The manned Jupiter probe... the Europa!”

“What?” Allelujah gaped.

“How can a destroyed ship be out there?” Lasse wondered.

“We'll take the Gundams out.” Setsuna barked.

* * *

In the battlefield...

“Is that it?” Setsuna frowned, the three Gundams were closing in the Europa.

“That's...” Allelujah spotted the horde of alien probes surrounding the vessel.

“They multiplied!” Orange and Blue Haros chirped. “Multiplied!”

“They'll have to go through me before they can do whatever they're planning.” Lockon swore and started shooting down the attacking probes.

“So it's the aliens.” Allelujah frowned, a group of probes were hot on the Harute's tail. “They were targeting Marie.”

The Harute sped up, with Marie releasing an array of missile to counter the probes.

“What?” Marie gaped when a probe melted into a missile and took on its shape.

“The missiles changed?” even Allelujah was shocked.

The remaining probes then turned their attention on Setsuna and attacked the 00-Raised en-mass.

A blast of quantum brainwaves from the probes disorientated Setsuna, forcing him to dodge the drones instead.

“Enemy approaching!”Orange and Blue Haros chirped. “Approaching!”

Lockon focused back on his fight, sniping the attacking drones flying around him. “Setsuna!” he shouted, the younger Meister drew the drones away from the combat zone.

It was not longer before the probes embedded themselves on 00-Raiser's arm, the drones then forcing their thoughts into Setsuna's head. Just as a large probe was about to hit 00-Raiser, it was blasted by an energy beam.

A series of laser beams rained down on the probes, freezing every one of them, before the twin cannons returned to its originator Gundam. A metal claw then grabbed 00-Raiser around the waist and another claw ripped out the infected arm. Another ice beam took out the affected rifle.

“Trans-Am!” Tieria activated Raphael's Trans-Am, taking over the fight as he blasted all of the probes with his cannons. A giant energy beam took out the probes attack Harute. Another concentrated twin energy blasts then leveled the Europa.

“Attention all Gundams.” Sumeragi alerted the Meisters. “Head towards Earth and concentrate on destroying the fragments.”

* * *

Near Jupiter...

As if sensing their main fleet was destroyed, the scouting drones that had been assimilated into the humans left their hosts bodies and shot towards the Jovian planet.

* * *

In the Celestial Being transport ship...

“Honey, come here!” Linda panicked.

“What is it?” Ian hurried in. “What in the world...” he gaped as green lightning rained down around Jupiter.

* * *

Near Jupiter...

The remaining scouting drones converged together to form a massive metallic planet.

Before the forming planet, Silver Sailor Mercury hovered, with the jagged Frozen Judgment blade in hand. With a somersault, she leapt into the half-formed 'planet'.

As the molten metal closed in rapidly around the Ice Senshi, her eyes hardened. “Avatar Shiva!” she summoned the ice maiden. “World of Eternal Winter!” she cast the ice attack which shot up, forming an ice pillar that instantly froze the liquid metal and causing it to shatter into icy dust. The area spell then spread outwards, locking everything and Earth in solid ice.

**Author's Note:**

> And, we have only the epilogue, aka my version of the A Wakening of the Trailblazer movie which I probably would have to re-watch again, left before the end of this fic. Any OOC-ness is regretted. *Sighs* Don't you just love plot bunnies sometimes? Read and review.


End file.
